Looming Darkness
by Lilybee7147
Summary: The story of Lily and James, and their last year at Hogwarts. With the threat of a Dark Lord rising, what can they do? Rated PG-13 for language and sex-related content.
1. Underwear, Badges and Wands part one

Author's Note: Hey thanks for reading! If you like it, Review! If you don't like it, Review! If you couldn't care less, Review! And if you're too lazy to review. do it anyway! All right, as you can see from the summary, this is a story starting in Lily and James' seventh year (as of right now its seventh year. I might backtrack and make it fifth. I can't decide. You tell me!) and it leads up to the end of Harry's seventh year. In one chapter, I'm just going to write, "Insert all actual Harry Potter Books Here" so that the story is complete, and I certainly don't want to type all of that. I'm going to divide every chapter into three parts. It might get annoying, but I'm going to update every other day, so you won't have to wait long for everything. It gives me time to type stuff, and I can still do my homework! Well I hope you like it! ~Selina (Moony)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be typing a fan fiction about him? No. I wouldn't. Harry Potter and pretty much everything you recognize belongs to the great and almighty J.K. Rowling. Bow down and praise her!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Underwear, Badges and Wands (part one)  
  
As James Potter strode jauntily through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, his eyes scanned the students milling about. By the time his parents had arrived behind him a split second later, dragging their sons' heavy trunk, James was gone. He was halfway across the barrier, running to greet his three best friends.  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all laughing about something and lugging their trunks aboard the Hogwarts Express when their missing quarter finally joined them.  
"About time!" Sirius said, sounding remarkably like Mrs. Potter. James jumped on top of Sirius, trying to tackle him to the ground, and in the process, the contents of Sirius' trunk fell open. Spell books, potion ingredients and underwear littered the ground. Three girls standing nearby chatting merrily stopped immediately and helped clean the contents. James looked up to see who they were, but all that caught his eye was whom they left. Lily Evans was standing where the other girls had been moments before. She was pointedly ignoring the boys and had her back turned. James abandoned the cleaning effort and went to talk to Lily. He let out a fox whistle then said, "Evans, looking good," as a way of greeting. She turned and gave him an icy glare. James knew this look all to well. After all, he'd been getting it ever since fourth year when he first started asking her out. "So, torture anyone yet this year?" She asked sardonically. "Nah, not yet. But who knows? It's a long train ride. Who knows what could happen?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There you go. First part of the first chapter. I have a twenty hand written page first chapter, and this is only the first page and a half, so I have plenty of stuff to type up later. I also have the first four chapters written, so I'll probably be updating every day for a while. Now, you don't have to, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Critique me or something. I want to know whether my writing style sucks so far. I know this isn't much to go on, but just give me your opinion so far. Thanks!! Selina (Moony) More about that nickname later, and surprisingly, it has nothing to do with Harry Potter or Remus Lupin. 


	2. Underwear, Badges and Wands part two

A/N: Ok, here's the second installment of the First chapter. Sorry the first one was so short. Sadly, I'm punished (for no reason. might I add) so I don't know if I can update over the weekend. I can update right now because I'm at school in study hall. I should be studying for a huge test tomorrow, but really? Where's the fun in that? Well here it is. and make sure to read the a/n at the end!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, and if I was. I wouldn't have killed off the character she did in OotP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that moment, James noticed a badge pinned under Lily's prefect badge. It was silver and said "HG" on it. James' face split into a grin. "Well, wouldn't you know it, you're Head Girl." "That's right I'm head girl. You and your little friends had better watch yourself this year. If I catch you doing anything you shouldn't be, I'll throw you into detention," she said warningly. James feigned a look of terror then said "Hmmm." Then he let out a noise of disbelief and pulled something out of the pocket of his muggle jacket. It was a badge identical to Lily's, but instead of a "HG" on it, it contained a "HB." Her eyes bore into his. "Who did you steal that from. Go give it back right now or I'll give you detention for a week!" Lily said shrilly. "I didn't steal this from anyone. Dumbledore must have been off his rocker to send it to me, but he did. He probably thinks that this will give me a feeling of responsibility, but I'm afraid he's mistaken." He flashed Lily a grin that could melt almost any one's heart, but she was just standing there dumbfounded. "But- why-how???" "Don't ask me! Hey want to know something that I find quite interesting? Most people with this responsibility get married or date. I don't think we should stop the tradition. Look at the Weasley's. You know, Arthur and Molly. We weren't here when they were, but they were Heads and they're expecting twins. Their fourth and fifth child. Oh. and the Prewetts just got married last month. Oh, and the Boots. I heard that-" "Shut up. I don't care. Like I would go out or even marry you? Wishful thinking Potter." Lily hissed "We'll see." James said knowingly. "Looks like your friends are coming back. I should go. Don't want to be here when you start telling everyone how cute I am!" James flashed her one last grin and walked back to his friends. "The nerve of him! How dare he! I would never marry a piece of slime like him!" Lily raged silently to her self. At the same time, a little piece of her brain kept thinking how wonderful life would be if she were married to James Potter. She shook her head as her friends rejoined her, but couldn't help watching his retreating back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright, sorry this is so short again. I did this in like the last 10 minutes of Study hall, and the bell's about to ring, so I'll stop it here. I'll try to type more tonight, but if I can't, I'll spend all period typing tomorrow! R+R!! 


	3. Underwear, Badges and Wands part three

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James or any character you recognize. Although if I did, I wouldn't have killed any of them. (The OotP death upset me very much. My summer sucked because of it.)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I looked in my mailbox and I had like 25 new e-mails!! So happy!! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. but I only have a half hour, so I don't know if I can, but I'll try!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
When James reached his friends, Sirius said "I think one of those girls stole my underwear!"  
  
James turned, and sure enough, one of Lily's friends was showing the group a garment of clothing.   
  
"What's her name? Amanda? Amelia? I don't know, but she's fancied you for awhile now Sirius," Remus said, craning his neck to try to get a good look at the girls. The boys all started loading their when Sirius stopped suddenly and looked at James chest.  
  
"What? I'm not that voluptuous am I?" James asked Sirius jokingly. Sirius looked horrified. When James saw this look on his best friend's face, he became serious (a/n: no pun intended) and said, "Mate, what's up? Is everything ok?"  
  
  
  
Sirius said nothing but slowly raised his hand and pointed to the Head Boy badge. "What- Is- That?" He asked repulsed. Then his face relaxed and he said "Oh. ok. What prat did you nick it from?"  
  
James turned red and turned away. "I didn't nick it from anyone. Dumbledore sent it to me. I guess I get to be Head prat this year. At least I can get you out of detention." James said hopefully. He hated disappointing Sirius.  
  
  
  
Sirius' face relaxed again. "Oh, ok. At least you didn't want the job."  
  
James' face split into a grin. "Right! Oh, but guess who Head girl is this year. None other than my future wife, Lily Evans!" His friends exchanged looks of understanding. James had been lusting after Lily since the beginning of fourth year. "You know, late nights patrolling the halls together- who knows what could happen? I might have to lay a little of the Potter charm on her!" Peter, Sirius and Remus all rolled their eyes and got back to loading the trunks.  
  
  
  
One the four marauders finished loading their trunks, they went to bid farewell to their parents. Once that was done and the parents had apparated, the boys climbed on the train. They found a compartment to themselves and then James and Remus trudged off to the Prefect meeting. Lily was already there and directing people where to sit. Once all of the prefects had arrived, Lily went into a big speech about the responsibilities and duties of the prefects. James sat there, staring at Lily, but didn't take in a word she said.  
  
When the meeting had finally let out, James and Remus clambered back to the compartment where Sirius and Peter were. When they arrived, they had a pleasant surprise. All three of Lily's friends from earlier were chatting with Sirius and Remus. James recognized one of the girls as the one who stole Sirius' underwear. James and Remus sat down and the girls introduced themselves.  
  
"Amanda," said a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was the one who had stolen Sirius' underwear. She was sitting so close to Sirius that she was almost in his lap. He didn't seem to have any objection to this.  
  
"Selina Gloutonlouve." She had dark brown hair to her waist and piercing aquamarine eyes. She had a book in her lap and it looked like she wanted to tune out the conversation and curl up in a corner and read. (a/n: Some of you may have noticed that my name is Selina, but I didn't name the character after myself. My name means something in ancient Greek that is important to the story. Also, the last name is a combo of two French words. If you want to, try to find out why it is important and then leave me a review letting my know. I'll send you an entire chapter early if you're the first to find out!)  
  
"Marissa Espion." She has mousy brown hair and squinty brown eyes. She had glasses and she was eyeing Peter with serious interest. (a/n: Marissa is my sister's name, and I don't like her, so I figured I'd make her a yucky character. Also, Espion means something like brat in French, so it fits her perfectly.)  
  
Just then, Lily burst in looking for her friends. She spotted Selina and said "I thought we already had a compartment."  
  
Selina shrugged and said "They made me move."  
  
Marissa, without taking her eyes off of Peter said dreamily "We were bored without you and Selina buried herself in her book. So we came in here and these boys kept us entertained."  
  
"Fine, OK." Just then Lily looked around at the company and groaned.   
  
"Hey Lily, want to hear a joke? Sirius asked quite innocently.  
  
"Not reall-" but she was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Ok, great. How do you know your child is a wizard?"  
  
"I don't know Sirius. He can bounce? (a/n: Reminiscent of Neville Longbottom)"Lily asked exasperatedly. "Wrong!" Sirius shouted gleefully. "You know your child is a wizard when you catch him in the bathroom polishing his wand! Get it?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except for Lily and Peter. Peter looked thoroughly confused and Lily was wearing a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"Ha ha. Hilarious. Quite amusing. Lovely." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"11 inches. right here baby!" James interrupted her and pulled out his 11 inch mahogany wand.  
  
"I don't get it." Said Peter. With that he pulled out his five-inch wand and said "It only takes me a few minutes to polish this. It's only 5 inches long. Really short."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, and this time, even Lily couldn't contain herself. Peter looked around the room, dumbfounded and said once again, "I don't get it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed me!!  
  
Lupenlee: Sorry that this it has been too short. I hope you think this is a little bit longer. I'm banned from my computer at home so I have to type during Study Hall and do homework, so it's a little difficult.  
  
Cinnamonflamez: Thanks for the congrats. I will continue it, unless I get to bored with typing!  
  
XoPiXiEdUsT8oX: Thanks. I love your stories too!  
  
Professor Elionwy Mayvero: I would love to join your role playing website. When I get a chance, I'll go there.  
  
Dearc Aillse: I would absolutely love it if she wrote a James and Lily story. I think that although they aren't really mentioned all that often, they are two of her best characters. Oh, and all of the rest of the Marauders. Except for Wormtail of course. Can you tell I hate him?  
  
Lucy-Bloom: Sorry about the format thing from earlier. I hope the way I set it up this time made it easier to read and follow. If not, let me know and I'll try something else! Oh, just a question. is the second part of your screen name because of Orlando Bloom. because if it is, you have good taste!!  
  
PhoenixTears13: Sorry that the chapters are too short, but I try to update as much as possible. The reason they're short is listed above somewhere. Glad you like it!!  
  
Yay!! I didn't get any really negative reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope that this chapter part seems a little longer. Also, don't think that I'm a dirty person because of the wand joke. I got that off of David Letterman. If you don't understand it, let me know and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. Happy reading! 


	4. Severus Snape part one

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. I'm hoping I can inherit them one day, but really? What are the chances of that?  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that this came out a little later than expected. I had to work all day today. It stunk!! What did you guys think of the wand joke? I liked it!! LOL. Also, if you guys are looking for a good read, the book series "Daughters of the Moon" by Lynne Ewing is pretty cool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A storm had started. The rain was pouring down the windows, distorting the view of the countryside. The boys and girls were still sitting in the same compartment. Remus and Selina were sitting across from one another, reading the same book. (a/n: They were reading the same book, but they each had their own copy. just to avoid confusion!)  
  
They were each reading a copy of Werewolves! The History of These Friendly Fearsome Foes. They were each turning the pages in unison, occasionally looking up at each other, casting their eyes down when they caught each others' eye.  
  
Peter and Marissa were engaged in a highly competitive game of wizard chess, at which Peter was losing spectacularly.  
  
Sirius was reliving a Quidditch game that he went to over the summer for Amanda.  
  
As for Lily and James. They were each sitting on opposite sides of the carriage, Lily immersed in her fingernails and James staring intently at her. He kept nonchalantly edging towards her side of the cabin.  
  
Lily would occasionally look up, and when she did, James would look down and look innocent. When James was almost next to Sirius, Lily looked up. James quickly joined the Quidditch conversation.  
  
"Yea, so then the American chaser Flanagan tried to get one past the Irish Keeper, Bletchly. Well, just as the Quaffle was about to go in, he makes a wonderful save! He caught it, and tried to throw it to one of the chasers on his team, O'Flaghtery, but his aim was so off, he hit the American seeker on the head!! Addams, the American seeker had just spotted the snitch, and was going into a nosedive when he was conked on the head. He got all discombobulated and lost track of it so Krum, the Irish seeker, came out of nowhere, and got the Snitch, winning the game for the Irish! The score was 570 to 560 in Irish's favor." Sirius explained. America would've won if it weren't for the horrible Irish keeper! Ironic isn't it? Krum wasn't paying attention. I guess his wife had a baby and he kept waving to them. (a/n: The baby is Viktor Krum. obviously. And the Irish seeker was his father.) Can you believe it!?"  
  
Amanda was laughing like Sirius' explanation was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. James was smiling meekly. Sirius looked pleased with himself, but James was bored.  
  
He got up and made a big show of stretching and announced loudly, "I'm off to patrol the hallways." He walked past Lily and snuck a glance at her. She was making a point of ignoring. "Hmm." James thought to himself. "She can't do this to me! I'm a Potter!"  
  
Just then, he "accidentally" fell on top of Lily. She pushed him off and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Oops, sorry Lily. Lost my balance." James said smiling. He left the compartment smiling, pleased with himself as he set off to patrol the corridors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: OK, sorry. It's a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but there wasn't a really good place to stop it after this, and I'm tired, so you'll have to make do. I have to get up in 4 hours and go to work, so I'll stop here. I probably won't update until late tomorrow, because I still have homework and I'm going to a carnival thing after work. Let me know what you think so far!! Review!! Nobody has found out why Selina is and important name yet. Let me know and you'll be rewarded!! YAY!  
  
-Selina (Moony) 


	5. Severus Snape part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related trademarks.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that this didn't come out yesterday. I spent all day standing in line to buy a laptop. Anyway. please review!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
James strode up and down the corridors, telling off Slytherins and complementing Gryffindors. While patrolling, he ran into Sirius' younger brother, Regelus Black. Regelus was a Slytherin entering his fifth year.  
  
"Hey Reggie, how was your summer?" James asked politely.  
  
"Pretty good. We went to America to catch a few Quidditch matches. Pretty good in my opinion."  
  
"I know all about those. Sirius was trying to impress some girl with all of the stories."  
  
"You know him. He can just smile and any girl will succumb to his charm," Regelus said darkly. "Why aren't you trying to get Lily Evans to go out with you? Did you finally give up? Or did she give in?"  
  
James smiled broadly and pointed to his chest. Regelus was gawking. "Wow. Head boy. Dumbledore must be crazy! Or. no. Who did you blackmail?"  
  
Smiling even more broadly, James said "Absolutely no one. Dumbledore sent it to me. You're right. He must be crazy! And guess who Head Girl is?" Regelus gave a look of understanding. "Well Reggie, it was nice chatting with you, but I've got to go put a few of your fellow house mates in detention before we get to school."  
  
Regelus flashed him a dark look, but before he could say anything, James was off. James was getting bored patrolling the corridors, so he decided to go back to the compartment. "I've been gone long enough. When I get there, I'll make up some story about rescuing a first year from a mean Slytherin. She'll think I did something worthwhile."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There you go, another really short chapter thing. Sorry it's so short, but I'm in Study Hall typing again, so what do you expect? I really just wanted to introduce Regelus Black. I hope that you can see where he gets his hatred towards his brother. He isn't al that great in the female department, and Sirius is. This chapter name is Severus Snape and I haven't even introduced him yet. Sorry! He'll be in the next installment. Now, I have a question for you. Do you think it would be funnier to throw Sirius in the lake while he's making out with someone, or do you think it would be funnier if Sirius and James worked together to flip like 10 people overboard. Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Selina (Moony) 


	6. Severus Snape part three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated since two days ago!! I got a laptop and I spent all day yesterday setting up the Internet and stuff on it so I couldn't update. Anyway, the winner of the Selina mystery is Cinnamonflamez. The history behind Selina Gloutonlouve is this. Selina is the goddess of the moon (more commonly spelled Selene or Selena) and Gloutonlouve is a combo of two French words. Glouton stands for wolfish and louve stands for wolf. So, the name Selina Gloutonlouve means Moon and wolfish wolf. She's not a werewolf and she's not bad. Think of Luna Lovegood kinda, but different. She's a combo of Hermione and Luna, just for a little background info. Yea, she and Remus are going to get together. Ok. now the rest of this chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked into the carriage importantly with his chest jutted out. He then took in his surroundings. Amanda and Sirius were still talking about Quidditch. Remus and Selina were sitting next to each other discussing the book they had both been immersed in earlier. Peter had stopped playing chess and now Peter was playing against Lily. Marissa was staring at Peter, seeming like she was trying to undress him with her eyes.  
  
James plopped down to watch the game and declared "I play winner!" It was obvious Lily was going to win. She had Peter cornered and he had limited defense. Peter had a total of four pieces left on the board. Three pawns and his king, and it was Lily's turn.  
  
She moved her knight and took Peters' king. James grinned. Lily looked up and remarked that she had to go patrol the hallways. James grabbed her arm and said "Been there, done that. Now sit back, relax and let me show you how it's done. Unless you're too scared that I'll beat you."  
  
Lily flashed him a dirty look and said "As if." She sat down and began setting up her pieces. James smiled to himself and set up his pieces. They played a brutal game until each of them had three pieces left. It was James' turn. He could use his castle and take her king, but then she would think he was an egomaniac. He thought that if he let her win, she would constantly gloat about it. But if he let her win, they would have something to talk about after today, and they wouldn't have to argue about it. Just as he was about to move his piece, the carriage door flew open and a boy with a hooked nose and long greasy hair was pushed into the room, right on top of the chess match.  
  
James looked up, rage brewing in his eyes. Cedric Diggory (read a/n below), Joshua McMillian and Amy Abbott were standing in the doorway glaring at him.  
  
"Next time you try hitting on Amy, make sure her boyfriend isn't in the room!" Cedric shouted angrily. He put an arm around Amy's shoulder and they walked back into his own compartment. Joshua followed. Snape slowly got to his feet. He groaned and rubbed his back, and just as he was about to exit, Sirius' voice sounded.  
  
"Snivellus." Snape froze and slowly turned. He looked around at the company and bolted towards the door, trying to pull out his wand in the process. "I don't think so Snivellus! Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius shouted. Snape fell to the floor. Sirius walked over and looked down at him. "Tsk tsk tsk. I would have thought better of you Snivellus. Thinking that someone like Amy Abbott would go out with you. Especially when she and Diggory are already going out. What should we do about this James?"  
  
James sauntered over. "Hmm Padfoot, old friend. I don't know. Moony? We could use your professional opinion."  
  
Remus got up. "Well, I don't think we should include me in this, and if anyone curses anyone, it should be Padfoot. He's the only one who isn't a prefect or Head Boy." Remus reminded James.  
  
"All the more reason that we should curse him. We won't get in as much trouble as him. Think about it." James said, disagreeing with Remus. The next second, he was a victim of a Jelly Legs curse. He looked around wildly and saw Snape panting and pointing his wand at James.  
  
Snape then proceeded to wheel his wand to Sirius, but before he could muster a curse, James had yelled "Expelliarmus!" Sirius and Remus turned and saw James hobbling about. Remus performed the counter curse, then the three boys turned shoulder to shoulder to face Snape. Peter tried to force his way into the line, but the other three were too wide and too tall. He was stuck behind them, trying to crane his neck over the boys to see what was going on.  
  
Peter was still jumping when, as one, James, Remus and Sirius shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape flew up to the ceiling and banged his head. Sirius wiggled his wand in a complicated way and caused Snape's robes to turn bright pink. They levitated Snape from the carriage and flew him back into the one with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Sirius shut the door and started cracking up. Everyone joined in except for Lily. She gave James a icy look and said "You're despicable." With that, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, sorry it took so long to update. My mother freaked out last night for no reason (don't you love it when parents do that?) and the internet was down at school so I couldn't update. I'm really really sorry!! Now, the Cedric Diggory thing, that is not Cedric Diggory who dies in the fourth book (obviously) and it isn't his father. It is his uncle. Keep reading to find out what happens to him. It's kind of sad. *tear* If you have any questions, feel free to review! In fact, please do!! I like it when people review. Also, would you prefer I update in small incriments everyday, or would you rather me update every three or Four days with an entire chapter? You're choice, let me know!  
  
Selina (Moony) 


	7. Across the Lake part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Dearc Allise, sorry about the confusion of the last chapter. If I have time at the end of this period, I'll fix it. And everyone was glaring at Snape and yelling at Snape, not at James. Sorry about that!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the Lake  
  
Lily didn't say a word to James for the rest of the train ride. When James got up to patrol the hallways, they passed in the hall and she didn't even look at him. When the train had finally slowed and the rain had ceased, Lily dashed off. She told Marissa that she was going to monitor the new prefects.  
  
Everyone else took their time getting off the train. Remus and Selina were still immersed in discussion over the Werewolf book, and they didn't notice anything else. Sirius and Amanda were waking up from a nap and Marissa was following Peter like an annoying puppy that didn't have a home.  
  
When everyone had lumbered off the Hogwarts Express, something was wrong. They were craning their necks to try and get a glimpse at the horseless carriages that usually brought them to school, but the search was futile. Lily was also confused. As Head Girl, she should know what is going on, and she doesn't. Abandoning all pretenses and the younger prefects, she walked over to James and asked "What's going on? Where are the carriages?"  
  
James was just about to say that he had no idea when Hagrids' booming voice reached their ears. "All righ'. Ev'ry one this way. Firs Years! You too!" The students crowded around Hagrid and he lowered his voice. "All righ'. The thes'rals are on important business fer Dumbledore righ' now, so you'll be taking the boats. 'Cept for firs' years, only two in a boat! Firs' years, you take four in a boat."  
  
The students were grumbling. The horseless carriage was a lot more comfortable than a boat. Most of the students climbed awkwardly into boats, and the boats took off to the middle of the lake to wait for everyone else and empty boats came to take more students.  
  
Lily was looking around for her friends. She spotted Selina, but Selina was already getting into a boat with Remus. Lily turned and slammed into Marissa. She stumbled back, but when Lily saw who it was she said "Good. I'm glad I found you. I thought I was going to get stuck with Potter."  
  
Marissa looked at her apologetically and said "Oh, Lil. I'm sorry. Peter and I are going together. He made me promise." With that, she grabbed Peter's reluctant hand and dragged him over to an empty boat. Lily looked around helplessly, trying to find Amanda. She spotted her indeed. Amanda and Sirius were sitting in a boat together, in the middle of the lake, waiting for everyone to get into boats. But, they didn't really mind. They were sitting close and snogging. Lily groaned.  
  
Lily gave up. She looked around for anyone. A second year. A Slytherin. Anyone but James Potter. Anyone who had a space in their boat. She looked around and all she saw was James Potter, with a big grin on his face. He was standing next to the only remaining boat, looking at her pointedly. She crossed over to him and said sternly, "Any funny business Potter. I swear."  
  
James said nothing but climbed into the boat after her, a mischievous grin etched on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: What do you think? Review!!  
  
Until Later,  
  
Selina (Moony) 


	8. Across the Lake part two

Authors Note: Ok. I haven't gotten any reviews on my last chapter yet. Either you guys hate it, or no one has read it yet. Any way, I've decided to keep dividing chapters into three parts. It's easier to type and update. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related trademarks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the Lake part two  
  
Lily and James rode in silence for a few minutes, and then the Hogwarts castle came into view. "Wow." Lily breathed in amazement. "I've forgotten how beautiful and miraculous it looks from down here."  
  
"It really is something." James added staring. "Hard to believe that at one time, this was just wood and rock."  
  
Lily turned to him. "Well I'm glad you can appreciate real beauty."  
  
James looked taken back. "Are you crazy? Of course I can appreciate real beauty. I like you. Remember?"  
  
Lily smiled bashfully then turned to hide her scarlet face. She wasn't used to getting compliments from James Potter. In order to change the subject, she turned back to James and asked "Seriously, why were you picked to be Head Boy. No offense, but you aren't the best role model."  
  
James looked hurt and said "Moi? Not the best role model? I'm hurt!" He laughed, but then his face turned serious. "Honestly, I don't know why Dumbledore picked me. Maybe because I got 12 O.W.L.s. I'm not really sure."  
  
"12 O.W.L.s? Wow. I didn't know you got that many. When I heard you and Sirius talking you said you only got 6."  
  
James grinned sheepishly. "Well, I didn't want him to think I was that smart or anything, so I lied."  
  
Lily grinned. "Lying to your best mate. Tsk tsk tsk."  
  
James laughed. "It was for his own good." The two of them started laughing, but stopped when they reached the rest of the students out in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Bout time you two." Sirius said, unattaching himself from Amanda. "What were you doing? Supervising the little kids? I can see it now. It'll be the same when you two get married and there are tons of little Potters running around." Sirius laughed at his own joke. Lily turned scarlet again. She was just about to say something, but Sirius and Amanda went back to their game of tonsil hockey.  
  
The two boats tapped each other lightly while they waited for the slower boats to catch up. Lily and James were in the middle of Sirius and Remus' boats. Remus and Selina were sitting to their right still talking about the book. Sirius and Amanda were sucking each others faces off to the right of them, and Peter and Marissa were to the left of Remus and Selina. Marissa kept trying to hold Peter's hand, but he wouldn't let her. James caught that and nudged Lily. "Either your friend has absolutely no sex appeal, or Peter hasn't been this close to a member of the opposite sex since he was born." He whispered. Lily giggled lightly.  
  
At that moment, the rest of the boats had caught up and Hagrid yelled "E'ry one here? Good. Forward!" The boats lurched forward.  
  
Lily and James continued polite conversation. James brought up the thestrals. "Hagrid said the Thestrals are gone on important business. What are thestrals?"  
  
Lily went into her genius mode and said "Thestrals are winged horses. I guess they're supposed to be really bad luck. I read somewhere that you can only see them if you die, otherwise they're invisible."  
  
"Oh. Then they must pull the school carriages right?"  
  
'"Probably. I've never seen anyone die, so I don't know for sure but if we can't take the carriages because the thestrals are gone, it makes sense to assume that the thestrals pull the carriages." Lily said that all very fast and in one breath.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before James voiced what they had both been thinking. "What kind of important business?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "I don't know. We'll find out soon enough I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There you go. Second part of the third chapter. Sorry if it seems like I'm rambling on. This is just a bunch of fluff I guess. It gets better in the next installment. Just some foreshadowing stuff. The fact that Amanda and Sirius were sucking each others faces off could come back to haunt them. There is a reason Amanda's last name hasn't been mentioned yet. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where the thestrals are. If Voldemort is rising around this time. where do you think they could be? That's why I put so much emphasis on the thestrals. They are pretty important. Also, the boats tapping each other aren't really foreshadowing, but it's a reference to something funny coming up in the next chapter thing. I need a name of something that Argus Filch has to ban from Hogwarts. Kind of like Ever Bashing Boom-a-rangs, but not that. Something made up. Leave it n a review and if I use it, I promise to credit you!! Read and Review!!!  
  
Selina (Moony) 


	9. Across the Lake part three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and probably never will, although I am constantly sending J.K. Rowling owls telling her to leave Harry Potter to me when she dies, but I don't get any responses. I wonder why?  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I'm not gonna make up excuses, I'm just going to say that I am lazy, because I am. Sorry that it took so long!! Also, in the last chapter, I said that both boats were to the right of them, but Remus and Selina's boat is to the left of them! Sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Across the Lake part three  
  
Hagrid stopped everyone while he waited for the slower boats to catch up again. James and Lily were still next to Sirius and Remus's boats. The boats kept tapping each other lightly and James got an idea.  
  
Sirius was still busy sucking face with Amanda to care, so James started to rock his and Lily's boat. He started wailing like he was sick.  
  
"Argh... Ooooh" He moaned in fake agony.  
  
Lily peered at him suspiciously. "What are you doing Potter?!" Her knuckles were white from clinging to the side of the boat. "Sit down. Stop rocking the boat. You're not sick."  
  
He peered at her good naturally and moaned again. Then he stood up and started rocking the boat even worse. He leaned to the right and fell into Sirius' boat and caused it to tip, throwing Sirius, Amanda, Lily and James into the water.  
  
James was underwater, and he went under Remus' boat and tipped that too. It worked out perfectly. He tipped Remus and Selina to the left, and on the way in, they fell into Marissa and Peter's boat causing them to tip.  
  
James came up spouting water, and laughing hysterically looking very pleased with himself. He had managed to get 8 people into the water on one go. A new Hogwarts record he was sure.  
  
Sirius came up and tried lunging at James, but James dove under before Sirius could reach him. James came up about 15 feet away from where he was before and turned to Sirius. "Come on Padfoot. It was just a joke. New record I'm sure."  
  
Sirius shook his head and broke into a grin. "Probably, but Amanda and I were busy. Why couldn't you wait?" he whined.  
  
James gave him a false pitying look and said, "Poor baby. Get over it." Sirius guffawed and James left him smiling. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone except a certain fiery red head, that is. Lily was treading water with a scowl on her face.  
  
Just then, the boats were tipped upright, and Lily was up out of the water. She was screaming and flailing like mad when the tentacle dropped her lightly into the boat. The giant squid picked up all of the other 7th year students who were stuck in the water and placed them back in their respectable boats.  
  
James pushed his soaking black hair out of his eyes, and was wearing a look that could tell that he was very pleased with himself. He looked around to make sure everyone was back in their boats and then turned to Lily. He had hoped she would regard it as a joke and be smiling, but his hopes were dashed. If looks could kill, James would be a dead man.  
  
"Lily, it was just a joke. Nobody got hurt did they?"  
  
She gave an almost inaudiable "Hmph" and turned and ignored him for the rest of the ride.  
  
The boat bumped the shore. James stepped out and onto land. He held his hand out to help Lily but she refused. She got out of the boat a little too quickley and slipped. She almost fell on her back, but James caught her easily in his arms. She got up quickly, ignoring James' strong arms before she got too comfortable.  
  
"Lily, come on. Talk to me. I'm sorry?" James asked hopefully.  
  
She turned quickly to face him, her emerald green eyes flashing. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! Well Mr. Big Shot Quidditch star, I have some news for you! Sorry isn't going to cut it! Not this time. You walk around school like you're a freaking God or something, rumpling your hair to make it look like you just came off the quidditch pitch. You hex anyone you see, just because you can and you have half of the school practically bowing down to worship the ground you walk on! You are the most arrogant prick I have ever seen in my entire life. I can't believe I even considered saying yes to you when you asked me out! You're head is so swollen I can't believe your "top notch" broomstick can even leave the ground!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"So, you would've gone out with me if I asked you?" James asked slyly.  
  
"You conceited twit!" Lily let out a cry of exasperation and turned away from James, only to be faced by the entire student body. "There's nothing to see here! Into the Great Hall. All of you! Now!!" Lily snapped.  
  
Sirius then decided to take it upon himself and called out "You're new Head Boy and Girl! This is going to be an interesting year!" Everyone laughed, but stopped when they caught the look on Lily's face. They turned and trudged into the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius was still laughing when James came up to him chortling himself. "That was interesting, wouldn't you say? What do you think she means?" James asked, staring in awe at Lily's retreating back.  
  
"Difficult to say, but reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate."  
  
James gave Sirius a look of disbelief. "You really think so?" He thought for a minute then answered his own question. "Nah, can't be. That girl is in love with me. You'll see. We'll get married some day."  
  
"Yea, yea. And we'll all live happily ever after," said Remus coming up behind them with Selina. "Hurry up or we'll miss the sorting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, a little longer than usual. I hope. Anyway, the funny thing is about that last line of dialogue, everyone will live happily ever after. but I'll never tell how!! LOL. At least not until later. Well, I'm really lazy so I'm not updating as much as I could. Lately I've been working on a 32 page report about what else. Harry Potter! I get to write about the history and mythology behind everything. I'll have a website up soon with my information and report and everything, just in case you were interested in reading. It's due on Halloween, so after that I can get to updating even more. Dearc Allise, thanks for all the good reviews! YAY! Also, I'm thinking of changing my pen name to Moony something. I dunno yet. I'll have all the same stories, but a different name. Read my friend Laurens' story called "Harry Potter and the Vial of Hope." Her pen name is crewchic137. Read it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL. We're going to write a story together. she doesn't know it yet though. All right, well 3 day weekend coming up, so I'll type as much as I can! Bye!  
  
Moony 


	10. The Warning part one

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. If you own Harry Potter, will you please contact me so I can buy him off of you? Please? Oh. wait. I don't have any money. Oh well. Can you give him to me for free? Please? What!? Why NOT? Fine. Be that way! *Sticks out tongue, grabs rights to Harry Potter and runs, only to be stopped by huge security guards named Crabbe and Goyle. Damn!*  
  
Authors Note: LOL. I just ate about 6 pounds of greasy Chinese food and a huge amount of dessert. so don't ask. I'm a bit hyper. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm spending time with my Dad. He's leaving for Iraq in a few weeks, so spending time with him is my top priority. Right now it's late and he's watching a crappy movie, so I decided to whip out my laptop and type type type!! That's what I'm doing, so I should probably get to the story. right? Ok, here goes!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Warning part one  
  
James, Sirius, Amanda, Remus, Selina, Peter and Marissa all slipped into the Great Hall just as Argus Filch was shutting the doors. He glared at them and muttered "Lousy kids. Tracking mud into this castle. Should be expelled they should. They were late. Detention for them. Come on Mrs. Norris." He turned and glared at the students again and then shut the doors, with his evil cat trailing behind him.  
  
The tardy seventh years just looked at each other, shrugged, then ran over to the Gryffindor table where Lily had reluctantly saved all seven of them seats. James sat down next to her, much to her dislike. Just as he sat down, the side entrance swung open and in walked Professor McGonagall, with the frightened looking first years trailing her.  
  
All whispering that had been flitting about the hall suddenly stopped, and all heads were directed towards the three-legged stool with an old hat upon it. The hats brim opened wide, and it sang.  
  
"In the near future,  
  
Darkness lies ahead,  
  
Some will survive,  
  
And sadly, some will turn up dead.  
  
This started many years ago,  
  
When I was almost new.  
  
Four people caused the problem,  
  
And it's still affecting you.  
  
You may belong in Slytherin,  
  
These folks sure are wild,  
  
Or into loyal Hufflepuff,  
  
More patient than a child.  
  
Into wise, fair Ravenclaw,  
  
Is where belong the clever,  
  
Or put in daring Gryffindor,  
  
Who can endure the harshest weather.  
  
Each of these four houses,  
  
Are represented in your heart,  
  
So come together,  
  
Hold strong,  
  
Before we fall apart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Short and sweet, the way I like it. Sorry my poem sucks. Not one of my best, but I suck at writing poems, so does it really matter? I couldn't think of anything else for the Hufflepuff thing, but what else rhymes with wild? Anyway, it's kind of funny. Children are very impatient, so hopefully they are more patient than a child. Like I said, I suck at poems. Anyway, sorry that Filch kind of sounds like Kreacher. Muttering under his breath and talking about the kids, but whatever. Review please!!! I'll update soon!  
  
Selina (Moony)  
  
P.S. Do you think I should change my pen name? I want to, but I don't want to confuzzle people. Oh well. I think I will. I'll let you know! 


	11. The Warning part two

Disclaimer: I still have bruises from Crabbe and Goyle, so I'm not going to say I own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Wow. I love having a laptop. I can type wherever I want! Anyway, just an update on the story. I've decided to have 22 chapters in this story and then 4 sequels. Sounds like fun right? Ok. Cool!! Well read and review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Warning part two  
  
The abrupt end to the Sorting Hats song was met with dead silence. Looking around the Great Hall, all that could be seen were open mouths and blank expressions.  
  
Suddenly, the hall started buzzing. Everyone was whispering to their friends and neighbors about what they had just heard.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked somewhat affronted and cleared her throat loudly. "It is time for the Sorting to begin."  
  
Everyone quieted their voices, but no one stopped talking.  
  
"Has the Sorting Hat ever given a warning before?" Selina asked Remus uncertainly.  
  
"Sure it has." Said a ghost as he popped up from underneath the table. He adjusted the ruff on his neck and surveyed the students before him. "Ms. Evans, Head Girl. Can't say I didn't see it coming. And-" He jumped back as he caught sight of the badge on James' chest. His head wobbled uncertainly, but he just pulled the ruff up higher and said "Mr. Potter. Head Boy. Wow. What was Dumbledore thinking? Congratulations anyway, the both of you."  
  
Lily beamed at this, but James wasn't paying attention. "Nick, how does it know when bad things are coming?"  
  
Lily interrupted James and said, "Well, it lives in Dumbledores office doesn't it? I'm sure that it hears things there." She sounded somewhat concerned, but face lit up when Nearly Headless Nick spoke again.  
  
"Right you are Ms. Evans. Always on top of everything. You're sure to be the top in the class this year."  
  
Lily beamed again, and Sirius pretended to gag. When Lily glared at him, he turned his gag into a hacking cough and turned to the sorting and hoarsely said "Guys, pay attention. We've got to watch the sorting."  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at his back, and ignored his instruction. She suddenly turned stern. Nearly Headless Nick had floated off so she hissed "Why were you guys late? You make Seventh years look bad. Especially you James. You're the new Head boy. I'm glad none of the first years saw that."  
  
Turning away from the sorting, Sirius had a mortally offended look etched on his face. "A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too."  
  
"Witches too darling, don't forget." Amanda whispered.  
  
Everyone started laughing, but their attention was diverted. Professor McGonagall had just called out "Tonks, Nymphdora," and a first year girl had tried to run up the platform to the stool with the sorting hat on it. However, on the way up the steps, she tripped on the top stair, sending the stool and the sorting hat flying causing the hat to call out "Hey, watch it!"  
  
The girl got up quickly and almost stepped on the hat. Professor McGonagall stooped down to pick up the ha and the clumsy girl sat on the stool with a big grin on her face. Professor McGonagall placed the frayed hat on top of the girl's head.  
  
The girl sat for a full two minutes before the hat tentatively called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
The girl, Nymphadora Tonks, climbed off the stool, knocking it over again. Luckily the hat was in Professor McGonagall's hand, so it was out of harms way. The girl tripped down the stairs again, pulled herself up and scurried over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
She plopped herself down near the end of the table and surveyed her housemates. When she caught a glimpse of Sirius, she started waving madly. He looked up and down the table when he realized that she was waving at him and had an inquisitive look on his face. Finally, it dawned on him.  
  
He ran down to the end of the table, his friends goggling after him, and enveloped her in a huge hug.  
  
"Nymphadora! How have you been?"  
  
"I've been better," she replied, her answer smothered in Sirius' chest. "Let go of me you bloody git!"  
  
Sirius loosened his grip and they sat down. "So how's family life Nymphadora?"  
  
"It's ok I guess. Just some of that pure-blood/mudblood debate every night at the dinner table. The usual I guess. Anyway, don't call me Nymphadora. Call me Tonks."  
  
"Why? Nymphadora is a pretty name."  
  
"Nice if it isn't yours."  
  
"Alright. If you say so. Anyway, it took me a minute to recognize you. Last time I saw you, you were a blonde. Did your mom let you dye your hair?"  
  
"Nah." Tonks screwed up her face in concentration, and her dark brown hair started to slowly turn blonde. When she was done, Gryffindors up and down the table were goggling at her. "Like this you mean?" She giggled. "I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my appearance at will." She explained.  
  
All of the people who had been staring, nodded and turned back to their conversations. Just then, Dumbledore stood up. "I know you must all be hungry, so I only have two words for you. Tuck in."  
  
The food magically appeared on the table. The students piled food on their plates and when the last block of ice cream finally disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Well, now that we are fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices to give out. The dark forest is forbidden to all students and Argus Filch has added dungbombs and invisibility cloaks to the list of objects not allowed in the castle. I believe the entire list consists of some 237 items and is available for viewing in his office." His eyes twinkled merrily for a moment, but then his eyes turned dark. "As you can tell from the sorting hat's song, something is coming. Something big. Voldemort."  
  
Nobody said anything. Nobody moved or even flinched. "Voldemort? What could that be? Is it a new creature?" These were the thoughts running through James' head when Dumbledore started speaking again.  
  
"Though this name may mean nothing to you now, it will soon. Voldemort is a wizard. A horrible wizard. Worse than Grindelwald. Voldemort has been seeking followers, and has found them. He won't hesitate to use the unforgivable curses on anybody, of any age, size or gender. He is growing in power and he must be stopped. He finds joy in senseless muggle killing, and if you stand in his way, he will kill you. You are safe as long as you are at Hogwarts, so I must impress the importance of staying on school grounds and following all school rules." His gaze drifted over to the Gryffindor table and rested James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and then spoke again.  
  
"If anybody is concerned about the increasing threat, I'm sure your head of house will be pleased to discuss the issue with you. Also, you can look to our new head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, if you feel the need to speak to someone closer to your age." He looked over at Lily and James. They both nodded.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Well now that that's over, it's time to go up to bed. First day of classes tomorrow and I'm sure you all want to be fully rested. You're dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There you go. Longer than usual. Total of four pages. Wow. LOL. Anyway, I know that I suck when it comes to speaking for Dumbledore, so please don't yell at me. Usually if I can't portray a character well, I'll just leave them out, but I would say that Dumbledore is important, wouldn't you? Anyway, read and review!! You know what to do! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Au Revior!  
  
Moony 


	12. The Warning part three

Disclaimer: Selina: Hmmm. What do you think the chances are that I could steal Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling and get away with it? Heather (my friend): Honestly? Selina: Yea. Heather: Slim to none. No, I change my mind. Zero. Selina: Never mind. Who cares about honesty, Lie to me! LIE! Heather: You'll never own Harry Potter. Selina: What if I get plastic surgery to look like JK Rowling and talk in a british accent (speaks in fake british accent) Well dear, it's time for a spot of tea you bloody git Heather: Nope Selina: What about if I cast memory charms on everyone? Heather: Nope Selina: Hmmm. Well you aren't very supportive. How about I threaten to blow up Gringotts? Heather: (sigh) Nope. wouldn't work. Here, get into the pretty straight jacket and I'll take you back to your padded room. Selina: Ok! Hey what if I make an alien ship and create my own planet where I own everything and Harry Potter is mine? Heather: You do that. Selina: OK! Do you know how to make an alien ship?  
  
Authors Note: LOL. I was bored and most disclaimers are boring. So I thought this one was kind of funny. I really don't live in a padded room, don't worry. Or maybe I do!! Watch out! When Gringotts blows up, it wasn't me!! I swear!! Ok, I'll shut up now. Read my story and then review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Warning part three  
  
Everyone got up from their respective house tables and began to whisper. Almost everyone looked worried. The few people who didn't look worried included a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins and a few teachers.  
  
Lily seemed to have forgotten the lake incident from earlier and was whispering with all of her friends.  
  
"I guess that explains the thestral disappearance," Lily whispered to James.  
  
He smiled, thrilled that Lily was back on speaking terms with him, but his expression grew dark when he started talking about the Voldemort issue. "I guess so. It seems pretty serious though. I hope it doesn't affect us."  
  
"Why would it? We have nothing to do with the Dark side and we're still in school."  
  
"That's true, but you were listening to Dumbledore, right?" Lily nodded. "Well he said that he won't hesitate to use the unforgivable curses, on anyone. No matter what age, remember?"  
  
"Yea. but. I don't know." Lily was at a loss of words. Suddenly she looked up and found herself staring at the Fat Lady. The eight of them had been discussing the Voldemort issue so fervently that they didn't even realize where they were.  
  
"Password?"  
  
James looked at Lily sheepishly. "Do you know the password?"  
  
She looked at him and scoffed. "I told you at the meeting on the train."  
  
"I forgot! I'm like a goldfish. A three second memory span. No, wait. Actually, I wasn't paying attention. Yea, that makes more sense. I pay attention to things you tell me." James grinned.  
  
"Hurry up! Lily, just say the password! I want to get in," Sirius whined from the back.  
  
Lily shook her head and then looked sheepish. "Ummm."  
  
"You don't know it either! Dammit Lily!" Sirius whined again. "Moony! What's the password?"  
  
Remus was in the back talking with Selina about who knows what. Maybe the book again or maybe the Voldemort issue. "Huh? Oh, the password. Hoftalompaga."  
  
The portrait hole swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. All eight of them clambered through the hole. Peter needed a leg up.  
  
When everyone was in, they stood in a semicircle to say goodnight. Sirius and Amanda decided to retire to the couch and get more "comfortable", but James, Lily, Remus, Selina, Peter and Marissa were in the semicircle.  
  
Remus gave Selina a quick peck on the cheek and turned bright crimson. Selina's cheeks turned pink, gave Remus a hug and darted up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
Marissa was clinging to Peter's arms, fluttering her eyelashes profusely. "Good night Peter," she said dramatically then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, clearly expecting a good night kiss.  
  
Peter started to back away, but he was trapped. Marissa grabbed his shoulders, pulled him to her and planted a huge kiss right on his mouth. Peter turned red and squeaked "Goodnight, see you in the morning!" and darted up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
Only Marissa, Remus, Lily and James were in the circle. Amanda and Sirius were still on the couch, a giggle escaping Amanda's mouth every now and then and Sirius' low voice reaching their ears with undistinguishable words.  
  
Marissa ignored this, turned to Lily and exclaimed, "Did you see that? He made me kiss him! He's in love with me. He's so handsome. Goodnight all. I'm going to go dream about Peter."  
  
"More like a nightmare," James muttered under his breath and Remus and Lily had to stifle laughter.  
  
Marissa turned to him. "Sorry James. Didn't get that. What did you say?"  
  
He flashed her a winning grin and said "Oh, I just said 'Have a good night' and I guess you didn't hear me. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh ok. See you tomorrow then. G'night guys."  
  
Once she exited, Remus, Lily and James started laughing. Remus waved to them and started to retreat up the stairs. When he was halfway up, he thought better of it, and turned around. He walked over to the couch, cuffed Sirius on the head and walked back upstairs. Sirius let out a roar of outrage and disentangled himself from Amanda. It took a moment, but when his head appeared, his hair was more disheveled than usual and he had lipstick spread across his face.  
  
"Not really your color, Sirius." Lily smirked. "Time for bed. Classes start tomorrow. You want to have enough rest, right?"  
  
"Fine." Sirius grumbled. Amanda and Sirius got up from the couch. "Head girl says we have to go to bed now. We better listen or she'll give us detention." After one last kiss, that lasted quite awhile ("Ahem," from Lily), they finally parted and went up their separate staircases.  
  
Lily and James were the only two people left in the common room now. James moved over to the couch and said "I guess I'll stay up and make sure they don't come back down."  
  
Lily moved over to the couch and sat down. "They won't listen to you. I should stay too." James didn't object.  
  
They sat in silence for about five minutes, just staring in the fire when Sirius' head appeared craning around the boys staircase looking for Amanda. When he spotted Lily and James he darted back up the stairs, but Lily was too quick. "Black! Get down here!"  
  
Sirius walked in guiltily. He looked down at his feet and muttered, "Sorry your highness. I'll go to bed now." He curtseyed quite awkwardly and dashed up the stairs. James was having a hard time suppressing laughter. He started laughing out loud and soon Lily joined in.  
  
They sat laughing for a few moments and then stopped. James looked at Lily and muttered "Lily, I'm really really sorry about the lake thing. I thought that you would find it funny. I mean, I did it to piss off Sirius, not you. I'm really sorry." He shifted awkwardly and then looked at her.  
  
Lily had a thoughtful expression on her face. She thought for a minute then said "You know what James, forget about it. It was pretty funny watching the infamous Sirius Black fall into the lake when it wasn't his idea. We'll pretend it didn't happen, although my hair begs to differ. It still smells like lake. I'll have to take a shower in the morning."  
  
James' face lit up. "Great. I'm gad you aren't mad. Hey, so now that I'm Head Boy, I get to use the prefect bathroom right? The way Moony talks about it, you'd think it was heaven or something."  
  
"It is pretty nice. And yea, since you're Head Boy, you can use the bathroom. I actually think that we have our own bathroom. I think we have our own little common room thing too, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Cool. So we can go there to make out?"  
  
"Yea Potter, keep dreaming."  
  
James smiled. "I will. In fact, that's what I'm going to go do now. Goodnight Ms. Evans. I can't wait to make out with you in our private common room." He bowed down, took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. James held on to her hand and gently kissed it. "Goodnight beautiful. Dream of me, because I know I'll be dreaming of you."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, but headed up her stairs with a goofy grin on her face. James watched her retreating figure then headed up to his dormitory. He was surprised to find all of the other boys asleep already. His eyes scanned the room to each of the boys in turn.  
  
Peter was spread out across his bed on his back snoring. Remus was curled up in a ball breathing heavily. Sirius was spread out on his bed, a dreamy look on his face. He was probably dreaming about Amanda. James' eyes swept over to the corner of the room where the other 7th year boy was sleeping. It was Frank Longbottom. He rolled over in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like "Alice." James hadn't had a chance to say hello to him yet. They would talk in the morning.  
  
He was happy. All of his friends were finally growing up and getting girlfriends, even Peter. James was the only one who was stuck in the mud. Lily still wouldn't go out with him. He slowly undressed and with each garment of clothing he took off, he thought of something romantic he could do for Lily. When he was in his sleep clothes, he climbed into bed.  
  
He almost shut his hangings all the way, but thought better of it. He left them open just enough so he could look out at the moon. He kept his eyes open and he thought of a girl with beautiful red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. The graceful way she moved, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous and the way her eyes flashed dangerously when she was angry.  
  
As he looked at the almost full moon, he smiled to himself as he thought that Lily Evans could bee looking up at the same moon thinking about him the same way. Little did he know, she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There you go. End of chapter four. Wow, 5 pages. My new record. LOL. Well, if it's an almost full moon, you should be able to guess what's going to be happening soon. If you can't, I suggest you go back and reread book three. My personal favorite. Please Review!!! Please? I'll give you a cookie. I'll let you come live on my planet where I own Harry Potter!! Please? Anyway, does anyone know any good Draco/Hermoine fics? They're my favorite kind to read. If so, e-mail me or leave the link in a review. I've already read a bunch, but I always want more. It's like a drug! Please review! Draco is the best!!  
  
Moony 


	13. Hallway Patrol part one

Disclaimer: Have we not been over this? As of right now, I don't own Harry Potter but when I have my own planet, I will. Yea!  
  
Authors Note: Ok, nothing much to say here. If you reviewed, thanks. If you didn't, why the hell not? Roar! I'll send my faithful werewolf after you!! Read and Review, please?? I'll give you cookies. ( Also, I'm not sure if the italics will load, so when I need italics, I'll have for James and * * for Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hallway Patrol part one  
  
After falling asleep after a few hours of looking at the moon, James awoke with a start. He had shut his hangings before he fell asleep, and he ripped them apart. The sight that met his eyes was pure chaos. Clothes were everywhere and the boys were running around trying to get their bags together for classes. He looked at his clock. "Shit!" It was 7:45. Classes start in 15 minutes.  
  
James had overslept. He threw open his trunk, through on the first pair of clothes he found, grabbed his school bag and dashed down the stairs. He was halfway to the portrait hall when Lily walked in. She had a timetable in one hand and a stack of toast in the other.  
  
She smiled when she saw James and gave him the toast. "Good morning sleepy head. Thought you might be hungry." He nodded and grinned. "Here's your timetable. We have all the same classes. First period is History of Magic."  
  
James groaned through a mouthful of toast. "Oh no. First period? Well at least I can get some more sleep. I was awake for awhile last night."  
  
Lily looked concerned. "Really? Why? Are you okay?"  
  
James nodded fervently. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about you and I couldn't sleep."  
  
Lily turned red and she started to stutter. "Well- You shouldn't- Maybe you'd better try to sleep tonight. Think about Sirius or something."  
  
"That's no fun! I don't want to mentally undress Sirius."  
  
Lily turned, if possible, redder. She hit him on the shoulder. "You don't really do that do you?"  
  
James grinned looked her up and down and said "Oh, of course not," very sarcastically.  
  
Lily turned and tried to cover herself, but she was laughing the entire time. By then, James was done with his toast so they exited the portrait hole and walked down the hall to the history of magic class.  
  
When they arrived, only a few students were there. Frank Longbottom was there. James left Lily for a moment to go say hello. "Morning Frank. Why didn't you try to wake us up?"  
  
Frank looked confused then smiled. "I did. Well, I tried to wake Sirius up. Then I got hit with a pillow so I decided to let you guys sleep. I know how you guys are in the morning. Besides, it looked like it worked out in your best interest, now doesn't it."  
  
James grinned. "Yea, I guess. I suppose I should be thanking you. Thanks! How was your summer?"  
  
"Pretty good. Yours?"  
  
"Same. Don't ask Sirius about his. He went to America for a few Quidditch matches and he won't shut up about them. How's Alice?"  
  
"Thanks for the advice. She's pretty good. Oh." He looked up the hall and Alice Young was walking towards him with a big smile on her face. "Bye James." Frank ran to her and enveloped her up in a bug hug.  
  
James walked back over to Lily just as their friends ran down the hall. They boys were panting and the girls looked annoyed. Sirius bent down clutching a stitch in his side and he looked up at James. "Why didn't you wake us up mate?" he panted.  
  
"Are you kidding? I woke up later than you. Luckily I had packed my school bag last night so I didn't have to search everywhere for a book." Sirius grinned sheepishly and James continued. "Besides, it's not like you're late or anything."  
  
"True." Just then, the classroom door opened. The students filed in and James made a move to go sit in the back with Sirius so they could catch up on their sleep. Just as he was about to sit down, Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the front with her. Amanda sat down in his vacated seat and started talking to Sirius.  
  
"What was that for Lily? I need my sleep!"  
  
"Well, what can I say? I want you in my line of vision so I can mentally undress you whenever I want!"  
  
James grinned. "I get what you're saying. Ok, I'll stay up front, but can I sleep?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
He groaned. "Oh well." Once all of the students were seated, the ghost of Professor Binns floated through the blackboard. Compared to the rest of the class, that was the most eventful part.  
  
As Professor Binns droned on monotonously, James doodled on parchment. He looked over at Lily every now and then and saw her parchment full of notes. That gave him an idea. He ripped a piece of parchment off his bit sheet and scribbled a note to Lily.  
  
Smile if you're mentally undressing me!  
  
He handed her the note and took great relish at the expression on her face. Suddenly, unexpectedly, she smiled. James didn't expect this. He did a double take to make sure that he hadn't been imagining things, and sure enough Lily was sitting there with a big grin on her face.  
  
She scrawled a reply back and handed it to James. He was surprised when he saw what it said.  
  
*I asked Professor Dumbledore about the common room thing, you know the private one? Well he said that we do have one. I knew it. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History. He said that nobody really uses it, but we can if we want. It's behind that picture of the ridiculous knight, Sir Cadogan I think his name is. Anyway, the password is chufflegitwit. We should meet there to hang out and study.*  
  
James grinned. He was really happy about the private common room. He took the parchment and wrote back.  
  
That's good. Tell me, does studying involve the human anatomy?  
  
Lily shook her head as she read his reply, disbelieving to what it said. She abandoned her History notes and focused on the notes between her and James.  
  
*Studying the human anatomy. Are you going to be a healer?*  
  
Lily knew perfectly well that James wanted to be an Auror, not a  
healer.  
  
If I say yes, does that mean I can study you?  
  
Just then the bell rang, signifying the end of first lesson. Their next class was transfiguration. Lily looked at James and shook her head. "Sorry Potter, there is no way you're going to study my anatomy." Lily walked out in a huff. James thought she was upset, but Lily was secretly smiling to herself, pleased that she could twist James around her little finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading!! Ok, I don't want this to seem like one of those fluffy Lily/James fics where they are arguing one second and then decide to get married the next. I hate those! If it seems like that, I'm sorry, but I have a reason. In the OotP, Sirius said that in 7th year Lily came to her senses and started dating James. I figured that she would come to her senses early in the year, but don't worry. They'll still be fighting once in awhile!! All right, you know the drill. read and review!!  
  
Moony 


	14. Hallway Patrol part two

Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this?? I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Authors Note: Surprisingly, I have nothing to say, but it feels weird if I don't do an Authors Note, so yea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hallway Patrol part two  
  
Lily arrived in front of Professor McGonagalls class a few minutes early, so she pulled out the book Selina had lent her. It was the werewolf book. Lily didn't think it would be all that interesting, but surprisingly, it was.  
  
She was so absorbed in the book, that when Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door, she didn't even notice. She finally looked up and realized that everyone had already entered the classroom. She was the last one to file in, and Lily took her usual seat in the front row.  
  
She gave James a harsh look, but only did it out of spite. She liked messing with his head. He looked crushed. She was going to go and apologize to him when Professor McGonagall called the class to order. Lily made a mental note to apologize later.  
  
"Good morning students. I'm glad to see that you all made it back to school safely. Now, as you know, you are entering a critical time in your magical education. Not only is this the most critical time period, it is your final year, so make it count. N.E.W.T.s are rapidly approaching, and the results of these tests will decided your future. One night of studying could be the difference of becoming an Auror or a bartender. To ensure that everyone will study, I have decided to break you into study groups. Two per group, and yes Potter, I will be assigning the groups." James looked abashed.  
  
"Now when I call out your name, please move with your study partner. I have grouped you according to skill level and I hope that your growing maturity won't get in the way of studying." Professor McGonagall was looking pointedly at James and Sirius when she said this.  
  
"Now for the partners. Espion, Pettigrew." Marissa's face lit up. She moved over to sit with Peter so fast that she could've gotten whiplash. She practically sat in his lap and was grinning when Professor McGonagall called the next group.  
  
"Young, Longbottom." Both Alice and Frank were looking pleased. They didn't have to move, they had already been sitting together.  
  
"Gloutonlouve, Lupin." Selina blushed slightly, but moved over so Remus could sit next to her. Remus sat down and they started holding hands.  
  
"Pritchard, Black." Lily groaned knowing what was coming next, but she couldn't help but be happy for Amanda. She was sure that Amanda and Sirius had absolutely no problem studying the human anatomy.  
  
Lily braced herself. "Evans, Potter." She walked over to where James was sitting and sat down next to him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, she was pleased. James was the best in their year at transfiguration, so if they could actually study, Lily would be in good shape.  
  
Professor McGonagall finished calling off the rest of the names and rolled up her piece of parchment. Lily was just about to apologize to James for making him think she was mad, when Professor McGonagall spoke.  
  
"Okay students. These are your partners for the rest of the year. I suggest you meet at least twice a week to study. I've kept all groups of partners in the same houses so that it is easier to make arrangements. Now I'll give you the rest of the period to work out a study schedule. This will be the only class period you'll have to discuss this so make it count."  
  
James turned to Lily and started to talk. "I think we should meet 2 or 3 times a week, but the days will have to change because of Quidditch practice. The common room is probably where we should meet. No, scratch that. The room of requirement is probably better. Yea. How about we meet tonight and work from there. Okay, good." James was avoiding Lily's gaze and had said this in a low monotonous voice.  
  
Lily craned her neck, trying to look into James' eyes. When she finally caught his gaze, she sounded concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
James shook his head like he didn't want to say anything, but then changed his mind. He took a deep breath and took a second to think about what he should say. Finally, he exhaled and began.  
  
"Lily, I've liked you since fourth year. Probably before that, but I couldn't tell. I have tried to get you to go out with me countless times and you always turn me down. You always get mad at me over stupid things and I've just decided the hell with it. True, I love you, but if I'm just bothering you, then I'll stop. I won't talk to you unless I have to, and I'll stop hitting on you. You only have to say the word and I will. I love you and nothing is going to change that, but if it bothers you just say the word."  
  
Lily was taken back. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. She stayed speechless for a moment and then managed to squeak, "You love me?"  
  
James just nodded. His eyes were downcast as if he didn't want to hear her say the word.  
  
Lily was still in shock. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in school, he had chosen her. She shook her head, as if to get some of her senses back, and then spoke. "I didn't know you loved me. I thought you were just being immature and constantly picked me as the object of your pranks. I don't not want to talk to you, so I refuse to 'say the word' as you put it. And I don't get mad, I get annoyed, but you seem to be maturing so we don't have to worry about that." She smiled.  
  
James' face split into a huge grin. "Really? You don't want to stop talking to me?" Lily nodded. "Great! Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Moving a little fast now aren't we? Lets see how we are as friends first, okay?"  
  
James nodded fervently. "I'm glad we're partners."  
  
"Me too, you're really good in transfiguration. What's the room of requirement?"  
  
"I'll show you tonight. We can do 'hallway patrol,' if you get what I'm saying." He winked.  
  
Lily just shook her head and giggled. "If you say so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Please review!!!! Please?? I'll give you a chocolate frog!!  
  
Moony 


	15. Hallway Patrol part three

Disclaimer: Oh no. not another one!! I don't own Harry Potter!! Don't sue me!  
  
Authors Note: I'm thinking about starting a new fic. I'll keep up with this one of course, but I'm thinking about a Draco/Hermione fic. Do you think I should do it? Let me know! Read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When transfiguration was over, it was time for charms. Professor Flitwick gave the same speech about N.E.W.T.s and divided them into pairs. Apparently, he and Professor McGonagall had conversed about the pairs, because they had the same partners from before. They probably thought it would be easier to schedule study times.  
  
This was great news for Lily and James. While James was good at Transfiguration and Lily was not, Lily was excellent in Charms and James was abysmal. They decided to study that night in the Room of Requirement, though Lily had no idea what that was.  
  
When Charms was over, it was time for lunch. After lunch, the 7th years only had double advanced potions to look forward to. James and Sirius only managed to get 20 points taken away from Gryffindor. The students had the rest of the night off to study and do homework.  
  
After dinner, Lily and James met in the hall near the main staircases. Lily looked at James quizzically. "Okay, what is the room of requirement?"  
  
James grinned and grabbed Lily's hand and took off. He pulled her up countless staircases, through concealed tapestries and through secret passages. When he got to an abandoned hallway, he stopped and looked at her. "The room of requirement is something you can only find when you really need it. You just walk past this hallway three times, thinking really hard about what you need, and the third time, a door will appear. Try it."  
  
Lily looked skeptical, but closed her eyes and walked past the wall three times. In her head, she kept repeating, "We need a place to study. It needs to be serious and nothing that can distract James. Lots of books and comfy chairs."  
  
When she passed the wall the third time, she opened her eyes slowly. Suddenly, a door materialized in the wall. Lily gaped in awe. She opened the door and was taken back by what she saw. Inside the room were two comfy armchairs facing each other. In the middle of the room were a bunch of pillows Lily suspected that the room made for casting charms upon. Three out of four walls were bookcases and were full to the brim. On the final wall, there were shelves upon shelves of random objects and potion ingredients.  
  
Lily was still staring around the walls in awe when James came up behind her. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "There is a difference between your mouth and a fly trap you know."  
  
She turned, closed her mouth but was still star struck. "This room is wonderful! How did you find out about it?"  
  
James shook his head and waved his finger warningly. "I have my sources, but we can exclusively thank Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nobody you'd know. Let's get started. Now, we're only partners for Charms and Transfiguration, but since we have potion ingredients and books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, we might as well study that too. What should we start with?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Well, I say we start with the worst subject first. Transfiguration."  
  
"Good, my best subject. Shall we?" James motioned towards the plump armchairs and they each sat down.  
  
Lily eyed James. He had gotten 12 O.W.L.s, but had he ever tutored someone? Her question was answered almost immediately.  
  
"Ok, now what do you not understand?" James asked as he flipped through his Transfiguration book.  
  
"Do you need to ask? Everything. Charms is more my thing."  
  
"Ok, well let's start with animal transfiguration."  
  
"If you insist," Lily said with a groan.  
  
James went into a lengthy explanation of animal transformation and Lily let her mind wander.  
  
She saw herself walking in Hogsmeade. She was going to meet someone, but she didn't know who. She walked into the Three Broomsticks. Madamoiselle Rosmerta greeted her and pointed to a corner booth. Lily walked over and was surprised when she saw who it was. James Potter looked up at her with a toothy grin.  
  
"Ok, do you get what I'm saying?" James voice broke into Lily's thoughts. Lily shook her head. Why was she thinking about James Potter? This was the boy who had tormented her since fourth year. They were friends now, but did she want more than that? Did she actually like James Potter? She forced these thoughts out of her head and forced a smile.  
  
"Actually I don't. Can we talk about this again?"  
  
James gave her an exasperated look. "Ok, if I show you something that will help you, do you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone?"  
  
Lily was taken back. James was never serious. She needed to know what he was talking about. "Ok James, I swear. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm an illegal ani-"  
  
Just then, the door burst open and Sirius and Amanda burst in. They were too busy to notice anyone else in the room. They were snogging pretty heavily and Amanda was letting out an occasional giggle.  
  
Lily was angry. She sat there for a moment waiting for one of them to look up. Neither of them did, so she cleared her throat. Loudly.  
  
Sirius disentangled himself and gave a start when he noticed his best friend and Lily sitting calmly in the armchairs with books spread out across their laps. James was suppressing laughter but Lily was angry. James was just about to tell her something important that would help her with Transfiguration. She glared at Sirius and then said in a haughty, authoritative voice, "What do you think you are doing out of your dormitory? It is past curfew."  
  
Sirius looked sheepish and said in a small voice, "We were, um, patrolling the hallways making sure that, um, students weren't out of bed."  
  
James stood up. "Feeble excuse Black. Detention. Both of you. Polishing the trophy room on Friday night. No magic. You have to stay there until I inspect it and am satisfied." Amanda and Sirius both nodded curtly and left the room quickly, probably retreating to another more secluded passage.  
  
Lily looked at James. "You know that they're just going to use that detention as an excuse to be out of bed and make out for hours on end."  
  
James flashed her his charming grin. "I know, but he's my best friend. And she's one of your best friends too, so does it matter?"  
  
Lily looked at him. "I suppose I could let it slip just this once, but you can't abuse your authority like this all the time."  
  
James chuckled. "Little Miss Perfect."  
  
"Thank you. What were you going to say before we were rudely interrupted?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Just then Lily looked at her watch. The time had flown. It was almost 11:30. "Wow! We should start to pack up. It's almost 11:30 and we have to make sure no students are out of bed." She started to gather her things.  
  
James picked up his bag and went to the door. He waited for Lily and held the door open for her. She was surprised. They walked up and down the halls, making sure no one was out of bed. James suggested that they check the owlery. He said that it was Sirius' favorite place besides the Room of Requirement.  
  
They checked the rest of the castle and then trooped to the owlery. When they got up there, the only occupants were a few owls who were chewing on frogs or mice. James went to the window and looked out.  
  
"It's almost a full moon," he commented.  
  
Lily moved over to the window with him. "I know. Selina must be happy." She clapped her hand to her mouth. "I mean, she likes the moon. She thinks it's pretty." She finished lamely.  
  
James raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything. They just stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"James, does Sirius really like the owlery?"  
  
James shook his head. "No, I do. I like coming up here at night. You can see pretty much everything from up here."  
  
"Oh, umm, ok." Lily was taken back. "Do you want to head back?"  
  
"No, just a few more minutes."  
  
Lily just stared out at the moon when James spoke again. "Why won't you go out with me?"  
  
Lily just shook her head. "I don't know. I probably just don't trust myself around you," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
James turned to her and gazed into her emerald green eyes. "Why?" He took a step closer and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"I don't know," Lily murmured unconcernedly. She was drowning in James' eyes. She took his other hand and put it around her waist and she put her arms on his shoulders.  
  
"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? Please?"  
  
Lily was still looking into his eyes. She couldn't say no. "Of course I will."  
  
"Wonderful." James stepped closer and her put his hand on Lily's chin.  
  
She stepped closer, and before she knew it, their mouths met. They pulled away suddenly. "See? I told you I couldn't trust myself around you." Lily lightly punched him on the shoulder. "We should head back. It's almost midnight."  
  
"If you insist." James looked happy. Sure, they hadn't kissed that long, but they had a date for the next Hogsmeade visit. Kissing didn't even matter to him. Lily was finally turning around and they were going to be friends. He wanted to skip, but he didn't want Lily to think he was a pansy.  
  
They were walking through the hallways of school, and he was trusting Lily to find the dormitory because he wasn't paying attention. He put his arm around her shoulders and when they reached the common room, they turned to face each other.  
  
"Are we studying again tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure. You don't have Charms club tomorrow do you?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, good. Same place, same time?" James asked.  
  
"Sure. Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They turned to each other. James was halfway up the stairs when Lily rushed up, kissed him right on the lips and then darted back to her dormitory without a word.  
  
James walked into his room with a daze. He looked over and saw Sirius' bed was empty, but he didn't care. He undressed and was thinking about Lily. He flopped on his bed and was asleep almost immediately, dreaming of his future with Lily and the 20 kids they were going to have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Finally!! I put off writing this for so long. I hate writing romance. I mean, I could get pretty graphic but I hate doing that. It ruins my picture of the characters, so it will never get really graphic. I only have it PG-13 because I don't trust myself with language and I have a twisted sense of humor (in case you couldn't already tell), so that's why. Anyway, was it totally obvious what was going to happen? Did I drag it out too long? Read and Review!! By the way, didn't you love that little 'slip' I made about Selina? Like I said, she isn't a werewolf, so what else could it be? Also, I don't know if you noticed Amanda's last name. I mentioned it in the last chapter thing. It is a J.K. Rowling name. try to find out where it's from!! Alright, enough of these boring author notes, but please please review!! And thanks for the people who always review my story! It makes me feel special. Thanks!! Chocolate frogs for all of you!  
  
Moony2187 


	16. Hogsmeade part one

Disclaimer: Je ne own pas Harry Potter. (That is the tenure of my French. Je means I and ne pas makes something negative. quite original I think!)  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading!! I noticed something today. I was in Study Hall and Lauren was reading my story and in hallway patrol part one, none of James' notes show up!! They were italicized so they were left out. I'll be changing that soon, so sorry if it was confusing! I'm in a really Harry Pottery mood right now. I'm listening to the soundtrack! It's good background music!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogsmeade part one  
  
James was the first to awake the next morning, and he was really happy for some reason. It took a second for him to remember, and then the events from the previous night came flooding back to him. He jumped up, and shouted to all of the boys in the dormitory, "I have a date with Lily Evans!"  
  
Some of the boys were a bit more supportive than others this early in the morning. Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes with an interested look, and Frank got out of bed and started getting ready for the day, both boys listening to James intently.  
  
Remus sat up with a yawn, stretched his arms over his head and said "Good for you. You've only been trying since what? Fourth year?"  
  
"Yea, but the point is, I have a date with Lily Evans!"  
  
Sirius just turned over in his bed, and mumbled something that sounded like "Shout one more time and I'll curse your nose off."  
  
James did a little jig around the room and went into an explanation of how this came about. "Well, we were studying last night in the Room of Requirement. Then Padfoot and Amanda burst in making out, so I gave them detention and sent them off to bed." Remus gaped at the part about detention but didn't say anything. "Well after that we decided to stop studying and we had to search the halls to make sure that no students were out of bed. After we had patrolled the hallways, I suggested that we check the owlery to make sure a certain couple hadn't vacated there. Obviously I knew they hadn't, but she agreed."  
  
"Anyway, we were looking out the window talking about um, stuff and then I asked her why she wouldn't go out with me. Believe it or not, she said it's because she didn't trust herself around me! Can you believe it?" He paused for breath, but Remus couldn't get a word in edgewise. James continued. "Well, then I asked her why she couldn't trust herself and she didn't know. I put my arms around her waist and then she looked into my eyes. She has the best eyes. They're like glowing green emeralds. I could spend hours gazing into them. Anyway, we just looked into each others eyes and then I asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, and she said yes."  
  
"Wow James, sounds really roman-" Remus started to say, but James cut him off.  
  
"Wait, there's more. After she said yes, we both leaned in and kissed! Can you believe it? I kissed Lily Evans!" He walked over to Sirius' bed, leaned right up to his ear and shouted "I KISSED LILY EVANS!"  
  
Sirius let out a snarl, hopped out of bed and attacked James with a pillow. He had him down on the floor when Lily entered the dormitory. "Is everything alright in here? I heard shouting."  
  
The two boys disentangled themselves from the pillows and blankets strewn about the floor and looked at her sheepishly. "Everything is fine." Remus said, saving James the embarrassment.  
  
"Ok, is this a morning ritual? Wrestling before breakfast?"  
  
Frank looked from Lily to Sirius and James and said, "Yea, but only when James wakes Sirius up before he's ready."  
  
"Oh, ok then. You guys better get ready. Classes start in about a half hour, and we have Potions first period. You know how Professor Domroy gets."  
  
"Er, right." James said, inwardly groaning. He hated Potions. Professor Domroy was always finding reasons to take house points away from Gryffindor. "I don't mind if you stay, but we need to get changed. All of that mental undressing can come true, you know." James said slyly, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Lily giggled and said "Not today James. I'll meet you guys down in the Great Hall." She turned and exited the room, shaking her head in disbelief at James.  
  
The boys turned to him quizzically. Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
James turned away and said "Nothing, just a joke we have going." He started to pull on his school clothes. "Now, did I mishear her or did she say 'not today,' meaning that someday it might happen?" James looked thoughtful for a moment then answered his own question. "Of course it's going to happen. We're going to get married, have 20 kids and live happily ever after." He grabbed his bag and left the dormitory heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
When he got there, he sat down next to Lily who had saved a seat for him. They ate breakfast and then headed off to Potions as the bedraggled Gryffindor boys trooped in to have breakfast. They wanted to avoid questioning.  
*  
  
Weeks flew by really fast. James and Lily were getting along, and hanging out with each other as much as possible. They explored their private common room behind the crazy knight and found it was perfect for studying. It clearly hadn't been used for awhile. The most recent book in there was over 50 years old, but Lily and James enjoyed it. They didn't have to worry about Sirius and Amanda bursting in on them, and they were free to stay there as long as they wanted.  
  
Before either of them even realized, the first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them. The morning before, James was a nervous wreck. He had been trying to get a date with Lily since fourth year, and here was his chance. He didn't want to blow it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I didn't want to go into an explanation of the potions class and everything, so I just cut it out. Anyway, please read and review!! Thanks!  
  
Moony2187 


	17. Hosmeade part two

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll be honest. I own Harry Potter! It's all mine! ALL MINE!! Bwahaha!!  
  
Authors Note: Okie dokie, here's the second part of Hogsmeade!! Lily and James' first date. Wow. Ok, stop reading this author note and read the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogsmeade part two  
  
The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, James spent a solid 30 minutes trying to get his hair to lie flat. It was very unlike him, because he was known for messing up his hair, but he really wanted to impress Lily. He finally gave up, grabbed his cloak and went down to the common room to meet her.  
  
He had to wait for about 2 minutes and Lily finally came downstairs. She looked around, and then her face lit up when she saw James. She walked over to him.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
James grinned as they exited the portrait hall. "I've been ready for the past 20 minutes. Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh really, the past twenty minutes? That's odd. I was down in the common room and then ran up to get my cloak, and then you were here. Maybe I just missed you?" Lily said with a smug look on her face.  
  
James grinned sheepishly. "I'm worse than a girl! I take forever to get ready. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him, then her eyes traveled to his hair. She made a disgusted look. "What did you do?" She reached up and messed up James' hair. "That's better."  
  
They had arrived at the front door. Argus Filch, the caretaker was checking people out of the building. When James and Lily were at the front of the line, he gave James one look and mumbled, "Oh great. His little friends will be here soon." Filch cleared his throat and checked them out.  
  
They walked across the grounds and entered the village of Hogsmeade. James looked at Lily and asked, "What do you want to do first?"  
  
She looked around. "Want to go to Honeydukes? I heard that they got a new kind of fudge."  
  
James turned in that direction and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" She grabbed his arm and they trooped to the candy store.  
  
The store was already packed with lots of students. They made their way over to the counter and asked about the fudge. A man handed them a sample of a chocolate caramel peanut snap and turned to other customers. They looked around the store, staring longingly at all of the candy.  
  
After exiting Honeydukes with their moneybags considerably lighter, they ran into Sirius, Amanda, Remus and Selina. They decided to go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer. Sirius and Amanda were actually talking to people instead having their tongues jammed down each others throats.  
  
When Mademoiselle Rosmerta came over, she took one look at Lily and James, grinned and commented, "Wonderful to see you two together finally. You make such a cute couple. I knew it would only take time before you started dating."  
  
Lily and James were both in shock. James recovered first. "Actually, we're not dati-"  
  
"Why thank you. That's very kind." Lily said with a meaningful look at James. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. Mademoiselle Rosmerta walked away, with a smile on her face.  
  
"What was that about Lily? We aren't dating."  
  
"I know, but I figured I might as well say that we are. I don't know. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."  
  
"Ok, if you say so. Does that mean that you want to be a couple? Because if you do, I will get down right now and beg you."  
  
Lily laughed. "No, not today James. No need for that. Let me think about that though."  
  
James beamed. Lily Evans might be his girlfriend. He was so happy. Nothing could ruin this day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger. don't you love me? Anyway. Thanks to all the people who review every chapter. It really makes my day. And for those of you who do read but don't review *cough Lauren cough* you really should!! Sorry it's been awhile since the updates but term one is coming to a close and I have lots and lots of projects to do. I'll try to update more often. I have most of the story typed up, but it's the transferring it to a USB disc then to the computer downstairs with the internet then uploading it to fanfiction. ok. I'll shut up now. I'm just lazy! Read and review. (Lauren!) 


	18. Hogsmeade part three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. but I will someday!! Bwahaha!  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. If you asked a question or something in your review. I probably answered it down at the bottom. Just a heads up. The Prisoner of Azkaban trailer will be out on November 14, in the movie, Loony Toons: Back in Action. It's like 1 minute and 26 seconds, but the website that I got this off of said that the trailer is really good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the six of them had emerged from the Three Broomsticks, each couple went their separate way. They all agreed to meet at the Shrieking Shack two hours later to head back to the castle.  
  
Lily and James passed the time by going into Zonkos Joke Shop and the book store, Florish and Blotts. James was in heaven in Zonkos, but Lily was bored. James figured that since this was a date, that they should also do what she wanted. She suggested the book store. James didn't want to go, but went anyway.  
  
When they entered, the kind woman behind the desk waved to Lily. Lily waved back and approached the desk.  
  
"Hello Deenia. Do you have that new book on charms that I asked about last time we were here?"  
  
"Yes we do Lily. Back corner to the left side."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed James' hand and pulled him into the back corner. She poured over the contents of the book shelf and pulled out Charming Charms by Charisma Sherm. She sat down in the nearest chair and started to read it.  
  
James wandered over to the comic book section. He pulled out the latest edition of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. He went back to where Lily was sitting and started reading.  
  
When close to an hour and a half had passed, James looked at his watch. "Lily, get up. We've got to meet everyone at the Shrieking Shack in 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok, I just want to buy this." She headed up to the cash register and bought her book.  
  
When they exited the book store, James let out a disbelieving laugh. "Wow. That was the most time I've ever spent in a book store willingly!"  
  
"See how much fun books can be?"  
  
"You mean comic books, right? Because that's what I was reading."  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
They arrived at the Shrieking Shack and Remus and Selina were already there. They were talking about the history of the Shrieking Shack. "Supposedly, it's built over an old burial ground and the spirits that were buried there don't like it." Remus was explaining to Selina.  
  
Lily joined the conversation. "The village people here are scared of this place. They say that the shrieking and screaming only happens once a month, on the full moon. Some say it's ghosts, but my guess is that it's a werewolf."  
  
Remus and James looked at each other uneasily, then Sirius interrupted. "Not possible." He and Amanda had come up behind them when their backs were turned. They all jumped. "It couldn't be a werewolf. Where's the entrance?"  
  
Lily looked quizzical, then said, "I guess you're right. Maybe we should ask Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
"He says that it's a rough crowd and he doesn't like coming down here." James whispered. His voice got increasingly lower as he went on. "He also says that if these spirits are disturbed during the day, they'll kill the people who bothered them." Lily was staring intently at the house. "Argh!" Lily screamed and James grabbed Lily around the waist and they both toppled to the ground in a pile of leaves.  
  
"That's attractive Potter. Are leaves the next new thing?" Bellatrix Black was walking around with Severus Snape and Rudolf Lestrange.  
  
Sirius' face contorted with anger. "Go away Bella."  
  
Bellatrix's face lit up. "Ahh, Sirius. Playing around with mudbloods and blood traitors. How fun." She grimanced. "Well, Severus, Rudolf and I are going back to the castle. Are you coming?"  
  
Snape nodded. Rudolf and Beltrix turned on their heels and stalked back up to the castle. Snape tried to go, but he couldn't pick up his feet. He was trying and trying until he turned to the marauders. "What did you do?"  
  
Sirius twirled his wand around his finger. "Nothing too serious. Just a basic feet sticking charm. Discovered it last night. Pretty nifty, wouldn't you say Prongs?"  
  
James stepped next to Sirius. "Very good work. You'll have to teach me. What should we do to him today?"  
  
Remus stepped up. "Come on. As much as I dislike him, we shouldn't do this. Grow up a little bit."  
  
"Au contraire mon frere. We shouldn't grow up." With that, Sirius pointed his wands at Sirius and bellowed "Maktoteen Rotemus!"  
  
Snape sprouted impossibly large ears, a pointy nose and a long rat tail. Sirius removed the feet sticking charm and let Snape run back to the castle. He had to run through the entire village to get back to the castle, showing himself to many students.  
  
Sirius, Amanda and James were howling with laughter the entire time. Remus and Selina were both torn between amusement and anxiety. Lily on the other hand was frowning. James walked over to her and tried to put his arm over her shoulder but she shrugged it off.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked concernedly.  
  
Lily gave him her famous icy glare and then began to rant. "YOU ARE HEAD BOY! YOU SHOULD PUT A STOP TO THINGS LIKE THAT! His odds were one to three-"  
  
"Ahem," interjected Remus.  
  
"Fine! One to two! Why are you so immature? You pick on him for no reason! What has he ever done to you?"  
  
James was sputtering, trying to say that it was Sirius who had cursed Snape, not him, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
  
"You disgust me! I can't believe- Don't even talk to me James Potter!" Lily turned on her heel and stormed back to the castle.  
  
James was baffled. He hadn't done anything. "Is she always like this?" he asked Selina.  
  
"You think this is bad? Try waking her up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, thanks everyone who reviewed. Have some chocolate frogs while I answer your questions and comments!  
  
Queen Cari: I know that Krum is the Bulgarian Seeker, but I put him on the Irish team. Just a little joke for myself really. I figured that Krum had the choice to choose between two teams and he thought the Irish were better, so he picked that team. Sorry if it was confusing and I'll update soon, I promise!!  
  
Mistress Lupin: I know that Sirius lived with the Potters, but I decided that after his sixth year, he was 17 (his birthday is June 3rd, in my story anyway), so he bought a little apartment thing. BTW. Lupin is MINE!!! Lol, there has got to be something wrong with you when you fall in love with fictional characters.  
  
Truth to the Word: Keep reading!! You'll find out in chapter 13. It's called Selina's Secret.  
  
Shortywithbrains: I used to be an Everwood fan, but now that Colin is gone, I'm not. I prefer Smallville. The Amy Abbott thing is coincidence I guess. I like alliteration and I couldn't think of any other names that started with an 'A', and she is Hannah Abbotts aunt.  
  
Maiblack: I'm sorry that it sounds so American, but that's what I am!! Are you English? If you are, let me know and you could help me make it sound more British!! Also, which Jellicle High is it? There are two and I don't know which one you like.  
  
Everyone else who was just telling me to update. Thank you! ( ( ( ( ( ( Just letting me know that you like my story makes my day!  
  
Bronach Saorla (  
  
Rose (  
  
Lillypotterfan (  
  
Queen Cari (  
  
Cookies for everyone!!  
  
Also, the note that James wrote should be fixed in Hallway Patrol part one if you wanted to find out what he said! And I wasn't sure if there was a Florish and Blotts in Hogsmeade, but let's pretend there is!! And don't yell at me for spelling mistakes !  
  
Please read and Review!! I'll give you cookies!  
  
Moony2187  
  
P.S. I dunno if the smiley faces are going to show up after everyone's names, but if they don't. I give you all happy faces! 


	19. Quidditch part one

Disclaimer: Yep, that's right. I am J.K. Rowling. I am also the queen of England and I rule the universe. I have a pet cat.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I haven't had inspiration! I planned out my entire story, like what is going to happen in the chapters, but I don't actually have them written!! I'm so sorry. I absolutely hate it when people don't update so I'll understand if you want to yell at me, but please don't. Also, I know that this is supposed to sound British, but I'm American so it poses a bit of difficultly because I don't know any British people. If you are British and would care to coach me, please be my guest! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quidditch part one  
  
After the incident at Hogsmeade, Lily hadn't spoken to James. When Sirius asked James about the situation, the only thing James could say was, "I have no idea why she is upset. It's not as if I did anything wrong anyway. It was all you. And it was Snivellus, and they aren't even friends!"  
  
The only thing that could get James' mind off of Lily was Quidditch. He was equally skilled at playing Seeker and Chaser, but he preferred Chaser although he was the reserve Seeker. (A/N James did play chaser. read any J.K. Rowling interview) He was the captain this year, and a very good one at that.  
  
The first match was quickly approaching. It would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and the Slytherin team did not want a repeat of last year's Quidditch Cup. The Gryffindor Seeker had been out with an injury, so James stepped up. The reserve chaser took James' place. The score was 560 to 420, with Slytherin leading, when James snatched the Snitch right out from under the other Seeker's nose. Gryffindor had won 570 to 560, meaning Gryffindor had won the cup for five successive years, and James did not want to break the trend.  
  
After a particularly difficult training session in the rain, James walked into the castle, trailing mud behind him. He had taken his glasses off and was trying to clean them on him Quidditch robes when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, put his glasses back on his face and was surprised to find Lily standing in front of him.  
  
"Did you tap my shoulder?" James was confused. Lily had been ignoring him unless they had to work together for classes.  
  
"Yea, I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow. And I'm ummm." she seemed to have lost her nerve, but she finished lamely "I'm sorry for overreacting. It was all Sirius' fault."  
  
James' face lit up. "Glad to see we finally agree on something." He tried to hug her, but she backed away in disgust.  
  
"Don't touch me! You need to take a shower!"  
  
James looked down at his robes. "You're right. You think this is bad? Sirius should be coming in soon. Him and Frank kept dive bombing each other and 'accidentally' landing in the mud!"  
  
Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came in, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom leading the group. Each and everyone of them was covered head to toe in mud. They were all laughing and then Sirius noticed James and Lily talking.  
  
"James! I'm surprised at you. 'You can't make someone love you, but you can stalk them until they give in' is my motto!"  
  
James shook his head in disbelief and said, "If you must know. she was the one stalking me!"  
  
"Look at this mess! POTTER! I knew you were behind this! Clear off! You are dirtying this castle!" Argus Filch had ambled towards them and was shaking his finger menacingly. The veins on his neck looked as if they were about to pop and his face was turning varying shades of purple.  
  
Everyone scurried off in different directions and James and Lily headed back to the Gryffindor tower. By that time, James was dry and the mud was caked onto his robes. He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her away from the portrait and into the Prefect bathroom.  
  
He jumped into the empty bathtub and brought her with him.  
  
"James! Stop it! My clothes are going to get wet and we could get in trouble!"  
  
"Has the prospect of detention every stopped me before?"  
  
He was turning all of the taps and the bath was filling up. Lily tried to climb out, but James held onto her. The bath filled up surprising fast and the Head Boy and Girl were sitting in it with their school robes on.  
  
"So, does this remind you of anything?" James asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Hmmm. Let me think." Lily feigned a look of deep concentration then lit up and said in a sarcastic, perky voice. "I know! How about the time when you threw me into the lake!"  
  
"You're still sore about that?"  
  
"No, not anymore. It was a bit rebellious. Amanda was telling me last night that I'm wound too tight and that I need to lighten up. That's what made me decide to apologize."  
  
James gave her a hurt look. "Oh, I'm so touched."  
  
Lily laughed. "Well at least we're talking again."  
  
James pouted. "I suppose."  
  
The door to the bathroom slid open and Remus Lupin stepped in with Selina. They were wearing bathing suits and when they turned around, they were surprised to see anyone else in there.  
  
Remus turned bright red. He turned away and shielded his eyes. "Oops. Sorry James. I didn't know you were entertaining anyone in here." Clearly he hadn't gotten a look at who the girl was.  
  
"Moony. Turn around."  
  
"No, No James. That's ok. We'll just go."  
  
"Moony. Turn around right now. As Head Boy, I have the authority to tell you what to do!"  
  
"No you don't! Fine, I'll turn around." He slowly pivoted but didn't remove his hands from his eyes. He slowly spread his fingers apart, and when he caught sight of Lily, he removed his hands.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" Selina was startled.  
  
Lily laughed and pointed at James. "This bloke here made me jump into the water." She stood up to reveal that she still had on her school robes. Selina breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So, umm Prongs, do you want us to leave?" Remus asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not. How about you go get Sirius and Amanda? We can have a pre- Quidditch party. Tell Sirius that he MUST wear something. No skinny dipping! Amanda too."  
  
"Tell Amanda to bring me some clothes!" Lily shouted after Selina.  
  
Remus and Selina left for a moment and Lily and James made small talk. When they reappeared, Sirius and Amanda were trailing behind them.  
  
They all hopped into the water, (with clothes or bathing suits on) and started talking. They were each carrying on different conversations when James got a brilliant idea.  
  
"Let's play 'I Never.' Do you guys know what that is? We go around in a circle and say something we have never done, and if someone else has done it, they drink out of the bottle. People end up pretty drunk."  
  
"Brilliant idea James, only one problem. There is nothing to drink and I will not permit you to drink alcohol. And, even if I would, there is the first Quidditch match tomorrow. You don't want to be hung over! You could get hurt!" Lily said shrilly.  
  
"How about truth or dare then?" Sirius suggested provocatively.  
  
"How about we all owe each other a game of truth or dare? You two need to go to sleep. Quidditch tomorrow, remember?" Lily reminded them.  
  
"Fine," James and Sirius said disappointed in unison.  
  
Lily got out of the water, and Selina and Remus followed the suit. She grabbed a towel and stepped behind a curtain and shedded her robes. She hopped into the pajama's that Amanda had brought for her. She wrapped the towel around her hair and turned to James.  
  
"Get out of the water! Please! We can study together on the couch in our private common room."  
  
James groaned but hopped out of the water. He stripped down to his boxers in front of Lily and then wrapped a towel around himself. "Ok. Let's go. I haven't studied with you willingly in a while."  
  
"Ok, but remember, you have to go to bed early. Quid-"  
  
"I know. I know. Quidditch." He turned to Sirius. Mocking Lily, he said in a high, falsetto voice, "Now make sure you get to bed early. We have Quidditch tomorrow and you don't want to be too tired to play properly."  
  
Lily laughed. "Hey, I don't sound like that!"  
  
"If you say so. I've got to get some clothes before I freeze."  
  
Lily and James exited the bathroom and headed back to the Gryffindor common room to get clothes and books.  
  
James grabbed his pajama's and changed while Lily grabbed her Transfiguration book. It would be good for her to be back on speaking terms with James. She had boosted her Transfiguration grade significantly with his help.  
  
When he reappeared at the foot of the boys staircase, Lily was ready to head to their common room. They exited the portrait hall and took a left. They headed back towards the Prefect bathroom and saw Remus and Selina on the way back. They didn't stop to chat. James didn't even stop to cuff Sirius on the head when they saw him and Amanda, half concealed behind a tapestry, snogging.  
  
When they arrived at the portrait hole of Sir Cadogan, Lily said the password and they got comfortable at the couch.  
  
They sat joking for a few minutes, talking mostly about how Sirius and Amanda were going to end up distorting each other's faces if they don't stop making out. Eventually they got down to business.  
  
"Ok, Lily you are still having problems with animal transformation, right?"  
  
"Well yea that, among other things."  
  
"What other things?"  
  
"James. everything except the stuff we went over. I just don't get it!" Lily was whining.  
  
"Lily, you don't strike me as the type of person who would whine. Now, do you remember the first time we were studying?"  
  
"Was that the time that Sirius and Amanda burst in on us?" James nodded. "Then yea."  
  
"Well I was going to tell you something that might help you. Do you remember?"  
  
"Oh yea. Can you tell me know?"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you. I will show you though, as long as you promise to never breathe a word of it to anyone. Ever."  
  
"Fine I swear."  
  
"Can I trust your word?" Lily looked at James with such a severe look, that he didn't need to know the answer to the question. "Er, right. Ok. Well maybe I should tell you first, so you don't freak out when I show you. I'm an illegal animagus."  
  
"You're what? How did you manage that? That is really advanced transfiguration. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Yea, Sirius and Peter and Remus. We're all unregistered animagi. Well, except Remus. He's something else, but we don't need to go into it. Would you like me to show you?"  
  
"Yea, this is so cool."  
  
With that, James concentrated and transformed into a beautiful stag. Lily was awestruck. He transformed back into a human and Lily let out a squeal. "That is wonderful. Too bad I'm horrendous at transfiguration, I would love to do that."  
  
"Peter is horrible too, and he somehow managed it. We did help him a lot of course, but he still managed it. Now that you have seen it from someone other than McGonagall, maybe you'll understand it better."  
  
"Maybe. Can you tell me all about how you did it? And what is Sirius' animagus form? How about Peter's? How long did it take?"  
  
"Ok." James took a big breath and continued. "Well we started trying it in our third year (A/N I forget which year, so please don't yell at me.) and finally managed to do it properly in our fifth year. Now, you saw that my form is a stag. Sirius' form is a big black shaggy dog. It looks a little bit like the Grim, if truth be told. Peter, well his form is a rat. Fitting, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea, he does look a bit mousy. That was mean. Don't tell him I said that!  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
They spent the rest of the night studying animal transfiguration and Lily occasionally begging James to turn into a stag again. Three hours after studying, Lily and James went back to the Gryffindor common room. James wanted to sit in front of the fire and relax, but Lily refused.  
  
"Get up to bed James, you have Quidditch tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: I am soooooooooooo sooooooooooo unbelievably sorry for not updating. I feel horrible!! Please don't hate me! Lots of stuff has been going on like my Dad leaving for Iraq and a bunch of school projects, so my mind was on other stuff. To all my faithful readers and reviewers, if you are still reading this, thanks for putting up with the wait. I'll have the next installment out soon. Read and Review!!  
  
Moony2187 


	20. Quidditch part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, do you? I'll give you a penny, some string and pocket lint if you want to trade!  
  
Authors Note: Ok, here's the second part of Quidditch. I didn't mean to make the last installment that long. I don't even know why I put in the bathroom thing and studying in their common room. That wasn't planned. Lily and James were just supposed to make up and go to bed. Sometimes my little muse plays tricks on me!! I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James awoke at the crack of dawn the morning of the first Quidditch match, and put on his Quidditch robes. He walked blearily down to the common room and out the portrait hole. He headed down to the Great Hall, but breakfast wasn't ready yet, so he had to sit outside and wait. He sat for a half hour when the rest of teammates arrived. They were all wearing their robes, clutching broomsticks and looking apprehensive.  
  
When the doors were opened, they all sat at the Gryffindor table and picked at their food. Eventually, people began to filter inside to get breakfast. James had revived over a cup of coffee and when Lily entered he spotted her and waved her over. He had saved her a seat. When she sat between James and Sirius, James began to talk.  
  
"Good Moonin, good moonin. I'll tell you what. I've been up since the crack of dawn and I've got to ass you a question!" Everyone started laughing, including Lily. James cracked a grin and nudged Lily. "I really do have to ask you a question, so whenever you have time, let me know."  
  
"Well we have time now, lets go for a walk. It will be a good workout before the match."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Lily and James exited the Great Hall, each of them clutching a stack of toast in their hands. They headed around the lake, walking silently and munching on toast. When they had reached the farthest point from the school, James sat down and motioned for Lily to sit down next to him.  
  
Lily turned to James with a smile on her face. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"What?" James looked flustered. "Oh, yea. I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out how to word this. Umm, hmm."  
  
"Take your time. I don't mind sitting out here, especially with you."  
  
James turned red at that. "Ok, er." He gulped nervously. "I- will- you." He took a huge breath. "Iloveyou.Willyoubemygirlfriend?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Sorry James. I didn't get that."  
  
James smiled. He took her hand. "I said, 'I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?'"  
  
Lily took a deep breath, then let out a squeal of delight. "Of course I will! As long as you stop picking on the Slytherins."  
  
"Fine, it's a sacrifice, but you're worth it."  
  
Lily let out another squeal and jumped up and gave James a huge hug. "This is wonderful James." She looked at her watch. "We'd better get going. The match is starting in 45 minutes." She grabbed his hands and pulled him off the ground. They entwined hands and walked back to the school.  
  
When they arrived back at the school, they were surprised to see a circle formed. Lily looked concerned. "It looks like some sort of riot. We should stop it."  
  
"Right." James pushed through the people and when he reached the center of the circle, a disturbing sight met his eyes. Jessica Ducharme, the Gryffindor seeker was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, bleeding from her arm. Sirius was engaged in a shouting match with Robert Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain.  
  
"You bloody idiot! You deliberately harmed our seeker! That is low! What happened to good sportsmanship? I should curse you back to next Tuesday." Sirius was shouting as he withdrew his wand.  
  
James broke through the crowd and shouted, "There will be no need for that. Sirius, put your wand away. We'll just wait until the match to destroy this team. As for you Flint, I won't be surprised if you're suspended from the match. Actually, I would rather play against you and win." James turned to Sirius. "Come on, lets get her up to the hospital."  
  
James turned to Lily. "Break the rest of this up. We'll be back in a few minutes." Lily started shouting for people to head to the Quidditch pitch while Sirius and James lifted Jessica's limp form. They trudged up to the hospital wing with the rest of team trailing behind them. When they entered, Madame Pomfrey started yelling.  
  
"She should have been brought straight to me!"  
  
Sirius tried to interject. "But we did bring her straight to you. It was Flint-"  
  
"No excuses Black! She'll need at least one day of bedrest."  
  
"But she has a Quidditch match to play-"  
  
"No, Mr. Potter, she doesn't. I suggest you get down to the match. You can see her afterwards."  
  
The Gryffindor team straggled out of the hospital wing, muttering, and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. In the locker room, James turned to them. "Ok men."  
  
"And women," Alicia Bell piped up.  
  
"And women. I'm going to have to play Seeker today. Megan, you'll have to play chaser. So the lineup will be Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom as Beaters. Michael Wood as Keeper. Alicia Bell, Maraid Spinnett and Megan Johnson as Chasers and me as Seeker. I'll go tell John Jordan of the change. We need to beat Slytherin today, not only to win but to get back at them for what they did to Jessica."  
  
James left the room to tell the commentator of the change and when he came back, everyone was ready. "Ok, we're all set. You ready Megan?" She nodded. "Okay, great. Now we have to win, but don't resort to dirty tricks. Leave that up to Slytherin. Play a fair game and we will win. Lets go win!"  
  
They could hear John Jordan in the background announcing the arrival of the Slytherin team. "Black, Black, Campton, Flint, Lestrange, Montesque and Montold."  
  
They trooped out to the field and were greeted by tumultuous applause. The Slytherins made their boos heard, but the uproar from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was too great.  
  
"The Gryffindor team makes it's way onto the field. Bell, Black, Johnson, Longbottom, Potter, Spinnett and Wood. Captain Potter just had to do some quick thinking. The seeker, Ducharme, was attacked by the cruddy Slytherin captain, who, might I add, looks like a troll and-."  
  
"Jordan, control yourself!"  
  
"Yes Professor! Anyway, Potter had to step up to the position of Seeker and the reserve chaser, Johnson took his place. This is going to be interesting."  
  
Madame Hooch walked out onto the field with the crate containing the balls under her arm. She looked up at the Slytherin captain, Robert Flint and said, "I want a nice clean game. All of you!"  
  
She kicked open the case. "The Bludgers are up. Same with the Golden Snitch." John Jordan was commentating. "Remember, the Snitch is worth an extra 150 points to the team whose seeker catches it. The whistle sounds, the quaffle is up and the game begins!"  
  
"Bell takes the Quaffle and is heading towards the Slytherin goal. Oh, hit by a Bludger from Bellatrix Black. Sirius Black sends a Bludger towards his cousin in retaliation and oomph, that looks like it hurt! Right in the face. Good work Sirius!"  
  
Sirius flew by John Jordan and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Right, now Roger Montold has the Quaffle. Longbottom beats a Bludger furiously towards him and Montold drops the Quaffle, only to be caught by Johnson. Excellent player that girl is. Quite attractive too."  
  
Professor McGonagall game over the speaker. "Jordan, concentrate on the match!"  
  
"Ok, sorry Professor. Johnson speeds towards the Slytherin goal. Tristan Campton, Slytherin keeper is getting ready. Johnson looks like she's going to shoot to the left, ooh! Look at that! Passed to Spinnett who puts it through the right goal. 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Everyone but the Slytherins burst into applause. James was floating above the match, keeping an eye out for the snitch. The Slytherin seeker, David Montesque was trailing him. James decided to have a little fun. He turned towards the Gryffindor goal and, faking concentration, went into a spurt of speed. Montesque followed him. When James was halfway across the field, he went into a steep dive. James went all the way down to the ground and brushed his hand on the grass before jutting upward. Montesque wasn't so lucky. He couldn't pull out of the dive and crashed into the ground. The Slytherin team called a time out while Montesque was tended to.  
  
James swooped over the Gryffindor stands and blew a kiss to Lily. She waved and blew a kiss back, blushing furiously. James flew upward to look for the Snitch while the Slytherin seeker was occupied. Sirius flew over to him.  
  
"Great feint! One of the best I've seen, even in the international matches! Keep it up, but don't catch the Snitch too fast. I want to have the chance to hit Bella in the face as much as possible and not get in trouble!" Sirius waved and flew away.  
  
Madame Hooch's whistle sounded and the game was back on. John Jordan got back to the commentary. "Great Wronski Feint made by Gryffindor captain James Potter, but the Slytherin seeker is ready to play, so the game resumes. Flint takes the Quaffle and is headed to the Gryffindor goal posts. Longbottom sends a Bludger his way, but misses. Nice try Frank! Flint shoots at the goal- come on Woo- and yes! Spectacular save by Gryffindor keeper Michael Wood."  
  
The crowd erupted into applause as Maraid Spinnett took the Quaffle. "Spinnett as the Quaffle. She passes to Bell, who passes to Johnson who- yes! Another goal for Gryffindor! Gryffindor leads Slytherin 20 to 0!"  
  
James was still circling above the game on the lookout for the Snitch. The Gryffindor chasers scored another 6 goals, while Slytherin wasn't even on the board. The Slytherin team was getting restless. James saw a glint of gold and took off. He had the faster broom, a Cleansweep 3, so he was at an advantage to Montesque who rode a Cleansweep 1. James dove, but realized it was just the reflection of the sun of off Sirius' watch. He was heading back to circling above the game when a Bludger came shooting his way. He turned and realized it was Bellatrix Black who had hit and was speeding towards him with her Beater bat raised menacingly. James turned the other way but found Rudolf Lestrange on his other side. Rudolf hit a Bludger and it hit James square in his left shoulder.  
  
James was in agony. He was sure that his shoulder had shattered. "At least I'm right handed," James thought to himself, "I can still catch the Snitch." James tried to turn his broom in another direction, but he found the captain Roger Flint advancing on him. James turned his broom downward, and by some miracle managed to catch a glimpse of the Snitch. He dove straight down, with Montesque on his tail.  
  
Sirius realized what was going on and started to beat the Bludgers furiously towards Montesque, but it was futile. Bellatrix Black and Rudolf Lestrange took control of the Bludgers and aimed then at James. James was 20 feet away from the snitch, 15 feet, 10 feet when suddenly, a Bludger hit him square in the back. James heard something crack, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting the Snitch.  
  
James started to wobble uncertainly, but he was only feet away from the snitch. He reached out and made a wild grab. He felt the cool metal in his hand and he knew that they won. He was just about to relax when the second Bludger hit him square in the head.  
  
James tilted to the right, unable to feel anything and fell 30 feet to the ground. He landed in a crumpled heap and did not move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Oh, a cliffy!! I love these! I think I should wait a week or two til my next update, what do you think? Ok, now for a few things. I know the James getting the snitch thing was drawn out, it was probably about five seconds really, but I had to explain how he got injured. I love injuries! I love pointless drama! Ok, and I know the Lily/James girlfriend/boyfriend thing seemed rushed, but I don't care! More surprises to come! Read and Review or I won't update for two weeks. Do you think I could get maybe 52 reviews? Please? 52 is such a random number. Please??  
  
Moony2187 


	21. Quidditch part three

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? I told you already. Yes Harry Potter is all mine, yes so is Sirius Black. Lily Evans, yep her too. Selina Gloutonlouve? Mine? No way. What a weird name! Draco Malfoy, yep all of his sexyliciousness is mine too!!  
  
Authors Note: Long awaited update. I think I have an unhealthy obsession with Draco Malfoy, and what's worse is that he isn't real! Oh well. Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the previous chapter:  
  
Sirius realized what was going on and started to beat the Bludgers furiously towards Montesque, but it was futile. Bellatrix Black and Rudolf Lestrange took control of the Bludgers and aimed then at James. James was 20 feet away from the snitch, 15 feet, 10 feet when suddenly, a Bludger hit him square in the back. James heard something crack, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting the Snitch.  
  
James started to wobble uncertainly, but he was only feet away from the snitch. He reached out and made a wild grab. He felt the cool metal in his hand and he knew that they won. He was just about to relax when the second Bludger hit him square in the head.  
  
James tilted to the right, unable to feel anything and fell 30 feet to the ground. He landed in a crumpled heap and did not move.  
  
Quidditch part three  
  
Lily looked horrified at the sight that met her eyes. Her boyfriend had just gotten a Bludger to the head and back and had just fallen 30 feet off of a broomstick. She let out and anguished cry and ran to the field. She arrived at his side even before his teammates. She was shaking like mad, but she felt his pulse. It was there. She put her hand near his face and she could tell he was breathing, although it was very raggedly.  
  
Dumbledore was rushing towards them and turned James over. He magicked him onto a stretcher and rushed up to the hospital wing with half of the Gryffindor house in his wake. When he arrived at the hospital wing, a harassed Madame Pomfrey refused to let anyone in the hospital wing. Everyone was forced to wait outside.  
  
Lily couldn't sit still. The entire Gryffindor team, Remus, Amanda and Selina were all waiting outside. Sirius had disappeared and Remus said that he was probably trying to drown himself in the showers. Remus got up and headed off to the boys bathroom to prevent Sirius from committing suicide and told them all he'd be back later.  
  
Amanda was curious to why Lily was so worried. "Lily, what's wrong? He'll be okay. Besides, its not like he's your boyfriend or anything. My goodness, if it was Sirius-"  
  
Lily cut Amanda off abruptly. "What do you mean not my boyfriend?! Even though we are going out doesn't mean that I wouldn't care this much if we weren't!"  
  
Amanda looked dumbfounded, then realized what Lily had said. "You guys are going out? That is so cute!"  
  
"Amanda? News flash! We're in the middle of a crisis right now! Go find your boyfriend before he drowns!"  
  
Amanda was surprised. Lily hardly ever yelled at her unless it was something serious. It was perhaps good that Remus and Sirius reappeared right then. Sirius was clutching a bottles of butterbeer and handed them out to the people sitting outside. He looked very upset.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore exited the hospital wing. Lily and Sirius jumped up. Dumbledore's face was grave. "It's going to be awhile. I suggest you return to Gryffindor tower to celebrate your win."  
  
"Sir, how is he?" Lily asked breathlessly.  
  
"It's difficult to say. As of right now, we can tell that he shattered his left shoulder, crack 3 vertebrates in his back and has a serious concussion." Dumbledore took a look at the horrified expression on Lily's face and reassured her. "Don't worry Lily. There is nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix. All of you should head back to your tower."  
  
Everyone in the hall nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of the common room. They headed back in silence and when the portrait hole swung open, Lily didn't enter. She turned around and headed back towards the hospital wing. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She didn't want to go to the hospital wing though. She decided to wander around the castle. She took a right after the portrait hall and headed in the opposite direction of the hospital wing. She was walking fast and was unaware of the tears streaming down her face.  
  
She leaned up against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. She was joined shortly after by Remus and Sirius. They didn't want to celebrate either. They just sat in silence for awhile then Lily decided to break the silence. "James asked me to be his girlfriend this morning." Remus and Sirius turned to her. "I said yes." They both smiled weakly.  
  
"It's about time. Remember, when you have kids I get to be the Godfather." Sirius said jokingly, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
They just sat in silence for awhile when a portrait of a young witch with long red hair and blue eyes interrupted their thoughts. "I just got word from Dumbledore to notify three forlorn teenagers that their best friend can have visitors now. Would that be you three?" Remus, Sirius and Lily all jumped up as if they were sitting on bed of nails and thanked the witch hurriedly as they dashed to the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore was outside waiting for them. His eyes were twinkling. "See, I told you, Ms. Evans. Nothing serious to worry about. He's probably sleeping, so be quiet."  
  
"What are his injuries?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing that won't mend quickly. He did indeed crack three vertebrates, so Madame Pomfrey won't allow him to sit up. Nothing else is that horrible. You three can head on in there."  
  
Lily opened the door quietly. She scanned the room and saw that there was only one other occupant. Jessica Ducharme was still in the hospital and was sitting up reading a book. She waved at the trio and pointed behind a curtain. Lily slipped quietly over there and James was lying in the bed. His eyes were open and it was quite apparent that he was quite bored. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office with a goblet in her hands. "Here you are Mr. Potter. One last potion and then you can visit with your friends."  
  
James' eyes scanned the room and he saw Lily's head sticking out from behind the curtain. James tried to sit up but Madame Pomfrey pushed him flat on his back and gave him the potion. He gulped it down as quickly as he could lying down and handed the goblet back to her.  
  
"Okay, now your friends can see you."  
  
James' face split into a grin. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey." He motioned for Lily to come sit down. Remus and Sirius followed after her. Lily sat on the bed while Remus and Sirius fought over the single chair. Remus won and Sirius was left standing and fuming.  
  
"Take it easy Padfoot. While you're standing, go steal pillows off of the other beds so I can sit up." James took Lily's hand and smiled up at her. Sirius came back with three pillows. "Good. Now prop me up like the king I am."  
  
"Bloody ridiculous," Sirius muttered and was just about to prop James up when Lily snatched the pillows from him.  
  
"I'll do this. Go find a bloody chair so we don't have to listen to you moan and groan." Lily put the pillows behind James and took her place back on the bed. Sirius came back with a chair.  
  
Sirius sat in his chair and his face split into a grin. "So I hear you two are finally engaged."  
  
Lily turned crimson and muttered, "We aren't engaged."  
  
Sirius gave her a knowing look. "You might as well be. Come on, when's the wedding? What are the kids names going to be? I'm going to be the godfather, right?"  
  
James was laughing. He feigned a looked of seriousness and said, "Kid's names. Haven't thought too much about that. How about Harry James Potter and Haley Lillian Potter? Sound good Lily?"  
  
She was laughing as well. "Perfect. And Sirius, yes you can be the godfather to our first born. I don't know if I want to torture the rest of them. We're supposed to have 20, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yea. Does that mean Remus gets to be a godfather too? How about Peter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Where is that little rat anyway?" James asked craning his neck, wincing in pain.  
  
Lily started to massage his neck and said, "I have no idea. Marissa wasn't at the game. Maybe she cornered him or something."  
  
Sirius didn't look concerned. "Who cares? He's been hanging out with a few shady Slytherins lately. I wonder what's up with him."  
  
James cut him off. "Like you said, who cares? Lets talk about the match."  
  
Lily groaned, but she didn't mind. At least James' concussion wasn't that serious. Jessica got up from her bed and joined them. She wanted to hear every detail of the match since she wasn't there. After an hour and a half of endless Quidditch talk, Madame Pomfrey came back to check on them.  
  
"James Potter!" She screeched. "I told you not to sit up! You could damage your back even more!"  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey, he is propped up on pillows-"  
  
"I don't care Mr. Black! He could still- Propped on pillows you said? Well at least you aren't total idiots. Mr. Potter, drink this."  
  
She held out a steaming goblet to James. "What is it?" He asked apprehensively.  
  
"It will strengthen your back. Drink it."  
  
James pinched his nose and downed the nasty smelling liquid in one gulp. Once Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that he had drunk the potion, she exited and James began to gag. "Get me water!" Lily gave him a cup of water. He drank that and he shuddered. "That stuff is foul."  
  
"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Lily asked him with a grin on her face.  
  
It was nearing the evening. Madame Pomfrey bustled through again and told the visitors that it was dinner time and to leave the hospital wing. James looked crestfallen. Lily turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, would it be okay if I brought James and Jessica some food and ate dinner with them?" Lily asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.  
  
"Of course you can dear." Remus and Sirius opened their mouths, but Madame Pomfrey cut them off. "But only you."  
  
"Thank you." Lily dashed down to the kitchen and got three plates together. She shot Remus and Sirius a pitying look, but ran back up to the hospital wing. Jessica had vacated back to her bed and had a book out. Lily gave Jessica her food and went to eat with James.  
  
They sat and ate in silence until Lily broke it. "You played very well today."  
  
James smiled. "Fanks." He swallowed his mouthful of mashed potatoes and grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad we won. I must have missed quite a celebration in the common room. It was a bit like the Cup last year. Same line up and everything. We played a fair game. Wouldn't say the same about the Slytherins, but lets not go there."  
  
"They didn't play fair. I did think it was funny that Reggie didn't get the Quaffle once though. He looked a bit clumsy."  
  
"Sirius got all of the Quidditch skills in that family. Bella just plays dirty and his older cousin Narcissa thinks she can play, but it's all talk."  
  
Lily sighed. "He has a really big family."  
  
"Yea, all purebloods are connected somehow. Sirius is like my third cousin twice removed on my mother's uncle's side. Some distant relation, but with the exception of a few people, most of the Blacks don't associate with Potters. Most Blacks are into all of that Pureblood stuff, but Potters don't care."  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm glad that you don't mind associating with people who aren't purebloods. Like me."  
  
"Like I could ignore you anyway!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in. "Good to see you brought food Ms. Evans, but visiting hours are ending in a few minutes, so say good bye."  
  
"Ok, thank you for letting me eat her Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and went back into her office. James lowered his voice. "Listen, I have a cloak I want you to use tonight. Ask Sirius to get it. You can sneak back in here later around midnight. Madame Pomfrey is usually asleep by then."  
  
"What do you mean a cloak you want me to use? I have my own cloak-"  
  
"Not like this one. This is an Invisibility Cloak."  
  
Lily stifled a cry of outrage. She whispered, "I knew you must have one! That's how you were always sneaking out in the middle of the night. I wanted to catch you so bad."  
  
"Well now you know. Ask Sirius to get it and you can come back later tonight if you want."  
  
"Ok, but if I get caught, I'll blame it on you."  
  
"Not like the teachers would be surprised. Now get out of here before Madame Pomfrey comes back."  
  
"Okay, bye." Lily exited the Hospital wing and went to Gryffindor tower. She spotted Sirius and asked him to fetch the invisibility cloak. He did so willingly, saying "That it was about time Lily began to digress and start to break rules."  
  
Lily bit back her remark, as difficult as it was, and sat in the common room working on all of her weekend homework. At five minutes to 12, she packed all of her books away and scanned the common room. She was the last one in there. She slipped up to her room and put on the invisibility cloak. She slipped stealthily down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see Amanda and Sirius on the couch. She guessed that when she had went upstairs, they had vacated downstairs. She didn't say anything and exited the portrait hole.  
  
"Who's there?" the Fat Lady squawked. Lily didn't answer and just kept on walking. She went all the way to the hospital wing without any encounters. She edged open the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Except from the faint light coming from James' bed, nothing else was on. She slipped over to his bed and watched him with interest for a few moments. He was reading a book.  
  
She slipped off the invisibility cloak and sat on the bed. James' face lit up and he tried to hide the book he was reading, but Lily was too quick. She snatched the book and read the title. It was Charming Charms by Charisma Sherm. James reddened. "Just for a bit of background research you know. I'm horrendous at charms and-"  
  
Lily shushed him with her finger. She crawled into his arms and just lied there. They didn't have to say anything. They were perfectly comfortable. A bit too comfortable in fact. They both fell asleep.  
  
They were awoken by the annoying prodding around 5:30 in the morning. Sirius and Remus were looking down at them, grins playing on their faces.  
  
James groaned. "What are you doing up this early Sirius? Did the tower catch on fire or something?"  
  
Sirius' eyes were twinkling. "No, something just told me that we should get up here and check on you. Good thing we did too." He motioned towards Lily. "Imagine what Madame Pomfrey would say?"  
  
Lily turned over. "Well thanks for waking us up. I should probably get back to the common room before the girls realize I'm gone."  
  
Remus looked at her. "Too late. Selina didn't know where you were. She didn't know where Amanda was either, but Amanda and Sirius fell asleep on the couch but she was worried about you. She asked me where you were and Sirius grudgingly agreed to come up here to make sure everything was okay."  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to the common room then. Classes start soon."  
  
"Lily, calm down. It's Sunday." Sirius rolled his eyes. "The only thing academic today is all the homework I put off. Can I copy yours?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot, but no. How will you ever learn?" Lily stood up and stretched, ignoring Sirius' look of confusion. She gave James a kiss on the cheek and sauntered out of the hospital wing.  
  
Sirius looked at James accusingly. "Padfoot? How does she know about that?"  
  
"Well, she needed help in Transfiguration, so I decided to help her out. Besides, she's my girlfriend. You said yourself that we're going to get married someday. Trust is key in a relationship."  
  
They all burst out laughing. They heard a sound in the next room and quieted down.  
  
"Hey James, since she knows about us, you should sneak to the Shrieking Shack for a date. Have a little picnic thing." Remus suggested.  
  
"That'd be nice. Only she doesn't know about us. I didn't tell her about you Moony. Wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore. We're in final year and we're all friends. If she doesn't want to talk to me because of something trivial like that, oh well."  
  
James shook his head. "Lily isn't like that. You've known her for seven years. She's put up with me, I'm sure she can deal with that."  
  
"You're right. In fact, I'd feel better if she knew. Just tell her not to tell Selina. I want to tell her myself."  
  
James nodded. "She won't tell. Now about this shrieking shack date."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: I love pointless drama! I should be a soap opera fan, but I'm not. Anyway, I've decided that unless I get 65 reviews, I'm not updating for two weeks. I'm mean, I know. The more you review, the faster I'll update, so read and review!!!  
  
Review!! See that little button on the left hand of the screen.? Click it!  
  
Moony2187 


	22. Shrieking Shack part one

Disclaimer: You again? I told you already! Yes, Harry Potter is mine. Oh, umm Hello Mr. Big Tall Scary Security Guard Man. Harry Potter? Who's he? No, umm he isn't mine. *runs away in fright*  
  
Authors Note: Ok, If you reviewed, thank you very much! Have a Skiving Snackbox. Save it for later. Have some Pumpkin Pasties too. Ok, stop reading this authors note and read the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James was allowed out of the hospital wing the following Saturday. He had been quite bored. He had read Charming Charms by Charisma Sherm, Hogwarts, A History and countless other books from the Hogwarts library. Lily made sure that he had plenty to read and he was even caught up on all of his homework.  
  
When he was allowed to go to the Great Hall for lunch on Sunday, he was ecstatic. He refused to go to the Great Hall in hospital robes, so he changed into his school robes and entered the Great Hall with Lily. When they entered, everyone stopped to look at them. They sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and took their usual places.  
  
Everyone from every house except Slytherin kept going over to James, slapping him on the back and congratulating him on being back. Every time someone slapped his back, he winced slightly but decided to bear it. He was quite grateful when Lily called out to no one in particular, "Funny isn't it? He has been hospitalized for a week due to a back injury and people keep slapping him on the back." From then on, everyone just shook James' hand.  
  
When lunch was over, James had to go back to the hospital wing for an inspection. Madame Pomfrey was satisfied and said that he could leave, but to be very careful. He grabbed all of his books and headed towards the common room.  
  
When he entered the Gryffindor common room, the students inside burst into applause. James grinned modestly and headed up to his dorm, Lily trailing behind him. He placed all of his books on his bed and sat down. Lily sat down next to him. She leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back. Sirius was really quiet without you, and it was quite boring." Lily giggled. "I can't believe that I missed the noise."  
  
"You can be surprising at times." James grinned at her. "Speaking of surprises, I have one for you."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Not at all, but like I said, it's a surprise so you'll find out tonight."  
  
"Ok, but let me tell you this James Potter. I was practically having kittens over you this past week, so it better be good! And, if you hurt yourself I will be so angry!"  
  
James silenced her by kissing her. She leaned in and they stopped when Peter entered. He grabbed a few books, squeaked, "Sorry," and scurried out of the room.  
  
Lily started to laugh. "You're right. He does have some mouse-like qualities!"  
  
James grinned back. "Meet me in the common room tonight around seven. Don't wear anything nice. it will probably get ruined. Now get out! I need to take a shower. unless you'd care to join me?"  
  
"You pervert!" Lily hit him over the head with a pillow, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of the room. "Maybe later!" She called up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Shorter than usual, but you can learn to deal. The next update will be a lot longer, however, you won't get it for awhile unless I get a total of 75 reviews! Ok, so read and review!  
  
Moony2187 


	23. Shrieking Shack part two

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of a witty disclaimer so. **insert witty disclaimer about Moony not owning Harry Potter here**  
  
Authors Note: I love my reviewers!! You guys make writing this even more fun! Have some Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans. No! That's a vomit flavored one! Put it back!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shrieking Shack part two  
  
After dinner was over, Lily scurried back to the common room to get ready for the date. Although she didn't wear anything nice, she did want to look nice. When she had hopped out of the shower and put on clothes, she applied some make-up. She didn't own any, but Amanda had risen to the occasion and let Lily borrow some. When Lily was done, it was almost seven o'clock. She walked down into the common room and right up to James.  
  
James had been talking to Remus and Sirius about something with an inquiring look on his face.  
  
"So you're sure that everything is set up? I want it to be perfect-" Lily walked up to James at that moment and he had shut up. He looked at her and smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." James waved to Remus and Sirius, took Lily's arm in his and exited the portrait hole. They walked down the six flight of stairs to the Great Hall. They headed to the doors that lead outside to the grounds. James pushed open the doors and Lily followed. James stopped suddenly. "Ok, now I want you to trust me. Close your eyes and keep them closed. I want this to be a surprise."  
  
Lily eyed him warily, but did as she was told. She put her hands over her eyes and stood still, waiting for James to lead her to wherever it was they might be going. James took hold of her arm and they walked across the ground pretty much in silence, except for James warning Lily when there was a rock or a branch in her way.  
  
James stopped suddenly. "Can I open my eyes now?" Lily asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, but this is just the entrance to where we're going."  
  
Lily opened her eyes. She found herself at the foot of the mad tree that the students had donned the "Whomping Willow." She turned to look at James. She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean the entrance?" James just grinned and grabbed a long tree branch. He poked it at the tree.  
  
The tree came alive. It was thrashing its branches, trying to hit anything in its reach. James didn't give up and pressed the branch to a knot in the tree. It froze and stopped whipping its branches. James pointed to a hole at the base of the tree. "Would you like to go first, or shall I?"  
  
Lily just stood there staring. When she finally came to, she stuttered, "You can go."  
  
James nodded. "Very well. You'd better hurry though. The willow will be back to life in a few seconds." He climbed in the hole. Lily followed.  
  
As soon as she was in, the tree came back to life. She grabbed James' arm and they walked along a worn, slightly cramped tunnel. When they reached the end, James pushed at a piece of wood above his head. The wood came loose and James climbed into the trap door. Lily climbed up after him.  
  
"Lily Evans, welcome to the Shrieking Shack." Lily gasped. She was in what appeared to be a living room, but all of the furniture was torn up.  
  
"Ghosts don't do that."  
  
"I know. This place isn't inhabited by ghosts." James grabbed her arm and led her through the house. He came to a stop at a set of stairs. "After you." Lily bravely stepped ahead of him, but kept a firm grip on James' hand. When she reached the top of the stairs, James whispered, "Left."  
  
Lily turned left and found herself facing a door. She turned and looked at James. He nodded. She opened the door and was completely taken back by what she saw.  
  
She entered through the door. She found herself in a bedroom full of lit candles, roses and delicious looking desserts. She squealed in delight and turned to face James. She jumped into his arms and planted a huge kiss on his mouth. She jumped back and looked around the room. "How did you do this? How do you know about this place? This is so sweet! James, you're the best boyfriend ever!" She jumped into his arms again and he sat down with her.  
  
"Now, do you want me to answer those questions, or would you prefer to eat? The house elves really knocked themselves out making these desserts. "  
  
Lily moved to sit across from him and said, "How about you answer the questions while we eat?"  
  
She was piling food onto her plate. Chocolate covered raspberries and strawberries. Delectable fudge, luscious chocolate cakes and scrumptious brownies. James laughed. "Slow down. I know chocolate is your favourite, but you know, people have been known to die from death of chocolate."  
  
Lily snorted into her chocolate pudding. "Right. Now answer my questions. How did you find out about this place?"  
  
James shifted a bit uncomfortably. "If I tell you, do you swear that you won't think any less of the person it concerns?"  
  
Lily swallowed the rest of her strawberry. "Of course. When have I been one to judge?"  
  
"Well, never but most people are afraid. Anyway, I guess I'll start from the beginning. You wouldn't know, but the Whomping Willow, well, that was placed on the grounds before our first year. The reason it was placed there was because a werewolf was coming to Hogwarts."  
  
Lily's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "A werewolf? Are you sure? Are they still here?"  
  
James held up his hand to silence her. "Let me finish. The werewolf was bit when he was a young kid. That kid was Remus Lupin." Lily let in a sharp intake of breath. "Well Remus and his family was worried that he could never come to Hogwarts because of his 'condition.' When he got his letter, he was so happy, but Dumbledore said there had to be many precautions. The Shrieking Shack had been in Hogsmeade for many years, so Dumbledore had a tunnel constructed that led from the Hogwarts grounds to here. Dumbledore had the Whomping Willow placed at the entrance of the tunnel so that no one but Remus could get in and out. Obviously, that didn't work." James looked angry and muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Snivellus." He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Since we're all in Gryffindor, we became friends fast, but we couldn't help but notice that Remus disappeared once every month. He made up lame excuses. He said his family was sick, death in the family, anything he could think of really. Well, Sirius and I aren't that stupid, so eventually in our third year we figured it out. We confronted Remus about it and he said that we were right. Well he was ready to go pack his bags and leave Hogwarts, but we wouldn't hear of it. He thought we would abandon him and tell everyone his secret, but we did just the opposite. We didn't tell anyone and we turned into animagi. It took the better part of two years mind you, but we did it nonetheless. Now, every month, at the full moon, we all come out here with Remus. He transforms and so do we. Sirius is a big dog, and I'm a stag. We're big enough to keep a werewolf in check, and Peter is small enough to stop the Whomping Willow. We sneak onto the Hogwarts grounds and we probably know more about the school grounds than even Dumbledore."  
  
Lily had been sitting silently, trying to absorb this new information. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "I'm such a horrible friend!" She wailed. "I've known him for seven years and I didn't even know! I'm so horrible. I need to apologize."  
  
James went over to her and put his arms around her. "Remus didn't want anyone to know. You are not a horrible friend."  
  
"Okay." Lily sniffled. "I need chocolate." James laughed. Nothing like a girls craving for chocolate to break the tension.  
  
"When we get back to the castle, make sure to thank Remus and Sirius for this. They set this up, although it was my idea."  
  
Lily laughed this time. She tried to say something, but her mouth was full of chocolate cake. She took a moment to swallow it. When she did, she said "All your idea huh? Well you are very smart. Can we explore the rest of the house?" With that Lily jumped up and ran down the hall, clearly ready to play cat and mouse with James.  
  
He got to his feet. He headed down the hall, looking in rooms as he went. He finally entered the other bedroom. He looked down to the ground and saw footsteps in the dust. They led to the closet. "Hmm. Where could Lily Evans be? Certainly not the closet!" He threw open the closet doors and she was standing up. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him and he responded. Eventually they broke apart and walked back to the room where all of the food was.  
  
Lily grabbed a handful of chocolate covered strawberries and hopped on the bed. She looked at James, pointedly inviting him to join her. He obliged, bringing more chocolate with him. They just sat in silence, intertwined in each others arms. They ate the chocolate and eventually fell into the sweet land of slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ick. more romance. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Unless I get 81 reviews, I'm not updating for at least two weeks!! (Such empty threats.) Anyway, please review. I'm excluding Peter as much as possible. can you tell? I really don't like him. Anyway. there was something that I wanted to say, but I forget. Oh well, please review!  
  
Moony2187 


	24. Shrieking Shack part three

Disclaimer: .ki6ftwfd rty21z3E45TGFO2EFOUH  
  
Authors Note: I decided to let my cat type my disclaimer for me. His name is Rocky, and even though he's a boy, he is still my little princess. I think he is quite witty. Anyway, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shrieking Shack part three  
  
For the second time in a week, Lily and James were woken up by annoying prodding. Lily was the first to wake and when she saw who it was, she jumped up and gave them both hugs. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were looking down at them with amused expressions on their faces.  
  
Lily hugged Sirius first, then moved to Remus. "She hugged him very tightly, then burst into tears again. "Oh Remus! I'm such a horrible friend! I should have known!"  
  
Remus was patting her head awkwardly, then embraced her in his arms. "You aren't a horrible friend. I'm glad you didn't know. Don't tell Selina though, okay?"  
  
"Of course!" Lily let go of Remus and turned to look at James. He wasn't awake yet. When Sirius had poked him, he had just rolled over and mumbled, "Mum, give me another five minutes." Lily crawled back on the bed and started tickling him. He eventually rolled over and started tickling back, before realizing that Remus and Sirius were standing right there. He got up hurriedly, readjusted his glasses and grinned embarrassed.  
  
"Two times in one week Prongs. I don't know about this one Lily!" James hit him over the head with a pillow and Sirius easily deflected it. "You need to watch for this one!" This time, James' pillow made contact with Sirius' head. Sirius grabbed a pillow off the bed and started attacking James.  
  
Lily stepped between them and went to the only responsible one in the room. "Remus, what time is it?" She asked through a yawn.  
  
"Almost ten."  
  
"At night? Wow. This seemed a lot longer!"  
  
Sirius lost interest in the pillow fight and looked at Lily. "Silly goose, it's ten in the morning. If it was ten at night, I'd probably be on the couch curled up with Amanda doing naughty things like-"  
  
James hit Sirius over the head with a pillow again. "I don't want a visual Padfoot."  
  
"Ten in the morning!" Lily shrieked. "Oh my gosh! I've missed class! I'm a horrible role model! Professor Dumbledore will revoke my title of Head Girl. I missed Arithmancy! Professor Vector will kill me! I've got to go apolog-"  
  
Sirius cut her off. "It's Sunday Lily. Calm down a bit! I would normally still be sleeping but someone," he threw pointed glare at Remus, "decided it was necessary to pour a bucket of freezing water on my head."  
  
Remus was looking away, pointedly ignoring Sirius, twiddling his thumbs and whistling a random tune. "Huh? What? All I heard was, 'Blah blah blah, I'm a lazy git.'" Sirius snarled and lunged himself at a pillow so he could hit Remus with it. James stopped him and motioned towards the door.  
  
"Ready to leave Lily?"  
  
Lily was looking around the room. "Shouldn't we clean up first?"  
  
James looked at Remus and Sirius. "What do you think they're for?"  
  
At that, Sirius bent down and imitated a house-elf. "Anything I is doing for you sir."  
  
James grinned at that. "See? Lets go." Lily took his arm and they walked down the hall. They distinctly heard disgruntled muttering coming from the room they had just vacated, but took no notice. They entered the trap door and when they were back on the Hogwarts grounds, James led Lily over to the lake.  
  
Nothing was said. They just sat down in each other's arms. Everything was peaceful for about an hour until a big black dog came ambling up to them. Lily reached out to pet it, but James took her hand and told her not too. He gave an incredulous snort and muttered, "I should've known." He stood up and transformed into the stag. He and the dog got into a vivacious wrestling match.  
  
Remus came up behind Lily. He shook his head. "Some things will never change."  
  
Lily was looking horrorstruck. "What if James hurts that poor dog?"  
  
Remus let out a snort of indignation. "Poor dog? That's Sirius!"  
  
"Oh." Lily calmed down but was still looking a bit apprehensive. Remus was just about to reassure her that they did this all the time when Sirius and James transformed back into humans. They were laughing heartily.  
  
Lily was trying to look disapproving, and failing miserably. She had managed to get something out about them being immature and irresponsible when Selina joined them. She was slightly winded. She took a moment to catch her breath. She was leaning on Remus for support.  
  
"Dumbledore sent for you two," she said, pointing at Lily and James. "He had me search the entire school! He said it's urgent so you'd better go."  
  
Lily and James looked at each other. Lily looked worried. James grabbed her hand and walked up to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, thanks for reading! 90 reviews or I won't update! If you have to, go back and review every chapter! Review anonymously! I love reviews, whether they are good or not. I have a few questions though. What is a 'beta' reader? What is a 'flame'? I read stories and people always mention these, but I have no idea what they are!! Please tell me in a review or something. Another thing, I'm not sure if I have my author alert thing on, so if you want to receive news about when I update, please feel free to let me know in an e-mail or review. One more thing, I'm going to be in New Jersey for a Thanksgiving week visiting family, so I'm not sure if I'll have internet access. I do have 8 hours on a bus to type up the rest of my story, but I'm not sure about updating. Oh well! Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	25. Dumbledore part one

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? Fine, If I told you once, I told you a million times. I OWN HARRY POTTER! Ok, there I said it. Do you understand now?  
  
Authors Note: Well, even if you guys haven't reviewed, I'm going to type this up. Right now I'm on a bus and I'm really bored. I've got an almost five hour bus ride to look forward to, so here I am. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore part one  
  
When they entered the castle, Lily looked around skeptically. She didn't know where Dumbledore's office was and there weren't any signs directing her where to go. James looked around as well when someone came up behind them. It was Professor Domroy, the vindictive Potions master.  
  
"What are you doing in here Potter?" he snarled.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent for me and Lily. Do you know where his office is?" James asked innocently.  
  
Domroy's face contorted into an odd smile with a maniac glint in his eyes. "Oh, right. Come with me." Professor Domroy turned with his big black robes billowing out behind him. Lily and James turned and followed him.  
  
He led them to a stone gargoyle and curtly said "Sugar Quill!" The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside. Lily turned to thank him, but Professor Domroy was gone.  
  
"Slimy git." James muttered. He grabbed Lily's hand again and stepped onto the moving staircase. When they arrived at the top of it, they were faced with a door. Tentatively, James opened it. "Hello?" he called out apprehensively. It struck Lily odd that the biggest trouble maker in school had never been to Dumbledore's office. She forgot all about that when she saw a beautiful bird.  
  
She rushed over to pet it. Lily loved animals. She was reaching out her hand when the beautiful bird burst into flames. Lily leapt back shrieking. She ran to James and started sobbing mercilessly. "I didn't mean to kill it," she sobbed into his chest. James was rubbing her back when Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Ms. Evans. What is the matter?" Dumbledore asked with concern.  
  
Lily pointed to the pile off ashes that had been a bird minutes before. "I killed you bird." She whispered, clearly ashamed of herself.  
  
To her great relief, Dumbledore just smiled. "Fawkes is a phoenix Lily. He bursts into flames when it is time for him to die and then he is reborn from the ashes." Lily breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So I didn't kill your bird?"  
  
"No Ms. Evans, but there is something we need to discuss. You too Mr. Potter. Please, sit down." Dumbledore conjured up two chairs in front of his desk. Lily and James sat down, still holding each other's hands.  
  
"Professor, if this is about the Shriek-" James said hurriedly, but Professor Dumbledore silenced him.  
  
"I need the help of both of you. I can see that you have reconciled your differences, so I'm sure that your won't mind working together."  
  
Lily reddened slightly but nodded to Dumbledore. James had a serious expression on his face and nodded as well.  
  
"As I'm sure that you surmised from the Sorting Hat's song, something is coming. As the Head Boy and Girl you need to know what is going on. Voldemort is going to extreme measures to find followers. We believe that he is trying to get a network of spies inside and outside the ministry, and he is succeeding. I am going to start a movement against him. It will be called the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Shorter than usual but you can deal. Give me reviews!!!!!!! 100 or no updating!!!!! Read and review!!  
  
Moony2187 


	26. Dumbledore part two

Disclaimer: Yes, Harry Potter is mine.  
  
Authors Note: As you can tell, I never stick to my word. I say 100 reviews or I won't update, but I do anyway. So I'll say it again, but I'm sure I'll update anyway. 107 reviews or no updating!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dumbledore part two  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is going to have spies inside and outside Voldemort's ranks and we will do all we can to stop him. I would like you two to be key members." Dumbledore surveyed them both over his half moon spectacles, his normally twinkling eyes unusually grave.  
  
James didn't even hesitate. "I'll do it. Anything to stop the murdering of innocent people."  
  
Lily gulped. She looked at James, cleared her throat and declared, "I'll do it as well."  
  
"Good. Now you two are some of the most talented students at Hogwarts, regardless of Mr. Potter's contradictory remarks. You two will be key members. We also need to recruit more members. Talk to your friends. I'm thinking Sirius Black, Amanda Pritchard, Remus Lupin, Selina Gloutonlouve, Alice Young and Frank Longbottom, all of the people you talk to. They are against Dark Arts and you are all powerful witches and wizards in your own aspect and all will be a positive asset."  
  
"What about Peter and Marissa sir? Do you think that they are talented enough?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose they could be useful. Yes, talk to them as well. I hope that you both have an extreme aptitude for animals. We will constantly be using Thestrals and Hippogriffs. Now off you go, talk to your friends." Dumbledore stood up and motioned towards the door.  
  
James and Lily got off their chairs and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Oh, one last thing before you go." Lily and James turned to Dumbledore. The twinkle was back in his eyes. "Next time you plan on spending the night out of your dormitory, please inform a teacher. As Head Boy and Girl you do have that privilege."  
  
Laughter was dancing on Dumbledore's face and Lily looked mortified. James was red but grinning nonetheless. He cleared his throat and said, "Really?" Dumledore nodded. "Thank you sir," before grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her out of the office and back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Wow, unbelievably short. Not even two pages. Sorry! Anyway, I know that some of this stuff is out of character but I don't care. Call it creative license. Anyway, I know that Dumbledore isn't supposed to know about the marauders sneaking off to the Shrieking Shack, so I didn't mention that. He just knew that they didn't spend the night in the dormitory. Hope you aren't confused! Read and Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	27. Dumbledore part three

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored with these. I'm not going to do one this chapter! Oops, I just did. Oh well.  
  
Authors Note: Whether I get reviews or not, you guys know I'll update but please review! It makes me happy and it makes me want to type longer and faster. your decision really. Also, I figure that Sir Cadogan is stupid so he reuses passwords.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore part three  
  
Lily and James were almost at the Fat Lady when Lily changed directions and headed to the fourth floor. She stopped at the picture of the mad knight named Sir Cadogan.  
  
"Ah Ha! Fair lady! You boy, scally wag! I'll duel you for her!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said "Scurvy Cur." Sir Cadogan reluctantly opened up. Lily climbed in first and James clambered in behind her. When James was about halfway through, Sir Cadogan decided to close and hit James hard on the rear.  
  
James stood up rubbing his back side. "Want to rub it?" He asked Lily playfully. She ignored him and started pacing.  
  
"Voldemort must be getting really strong if Dumbledore is enlisting the help of seventh years. Think about it, we aren't even that powerful! And he has aurors like Moody and the entire Ministry behind him!" Lily was thinking out loud.  
  
"That's true, but he'll need more help than a bunch of old men." Lily jumped. She had forgot that James was there.  
  
"Well we were right about one thing." Lily said with a half smile.  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
"The thestrals were gone on important business for Dumbledore about Voldemort."  
  
James cracked a grin. "You're right. Now that you've finished ranting, lets go find our friends. We need to convince them to join the Order."  
  
Lily and James left their private common room, to the dismay of Sir Cadogan. They walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password. She swung open and the head boy and girl clambered through the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius and Remus were playing wizards chess with Amanda and Selina as their own private cheering sections. Marissa and Peter were nowhere to be seen.  
  
It was Sirius' turn. James plopped down next to him. Without looking up, Sirius muttered, "Don't talk to me, I need to concentrate." Although Sirius wasn't looking up, everyone else was looking at James and Lily with concern.  
  
"What's wrong Lils?" Selina asked quietly. Sirius looked up and was surprised to see a somber look on James' face.  
  
Lily shook her head. "We need to talk to all of you. In private. Now. We could go to our common room, although our portrait is a bit crazy."  
  
Lily stood up with James in her wake. Their friends got up and followed. They exited the portrait hall and trudged back to the Head boy and Girl common room.  
  
"Aha fine lass! You're back. I knew that you couldn't resist me. And brought other lovely maidens as well. Not to worry, there is plenty of Sir Cadogan to go around-"  
  
He was cut off by James irritably saying the password. "Scurvy Cur!" Sir Cadogan reluctantly swung forward and Lily let the boys go first so they could avoid getting hit on the behind.  
  
Once everyone was inside and Lily was certain the portrait was firmly shut, she burst into explanation telling everyone about the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Once she was finished, James said, "Dumbledore asked us to ask you to join. He said that we are all powerful witches and wizards and that we would really be helpful. What do you guys say?"  
  
Sirius didn't give it a second thought. "I'll do it. Anything to stop the murdering of innocent people." It was evident why he and James were best friends.  
  
Amanda agreed almost immediately as well. "Of course I'll do it. My family will probably disown me, but it's worth it. They support Voldemort but I don't."  
  
Sirius let out a sound of indignation. "Welcome to my world."  
  
Remus was a bit skeptical. He gave James a wary look. "Are you sure that Dumbledore wanted me? I mean, someone like me? With my condition?"  
  
Selina put her hand on Remus's shoulder. "It shouldn't matter. Of course he wants you," she said soothingly.  
  
Lily nodded fervently. "So you'll do it? And you Selina?"  
  
"Of course I will. I'll do anything I can to help," confirmed Selina.  
  
"Moony?" James pressed. "Are you in?"  
  
Remus gulped uncertainly. "Well, I'm against the Dark Arts, obviously, but I think that you should double check with Dumbledore. I mean, does he really want me? I could really hurt someone."  
  
"Yea, Voldemort and his followers. Come on Moony, please?" Sirius wheedled.  
  
Remus nodded. "Ok, I'm in."  
  
Sirius and James let out a cry of triumph and then jumped on Remus. The three boys started to wrestle. They were all in a heap on the floor when Lily stood up. She pointed her wand at the pile of limbs and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" All three boys froze immediately.  
  
"Wow Lily," Selina breathed. "That has to have a lot of magic behind it. Usually you can only use that on one person at a time."  
  
"I know. Or maybe it was just annoyance. Anyway, we need to discuss something less serious." She waved her wand and muttered the counter curse. The boys got up groaning and retreated to their respective girlfriends.  
  
Sirius was rubbing his head. "What do you mean? Something less Sirius. I like talking about myself."  
  
Lily laughed. "Not you. We need to talk about what we are going to do for Christmas. Are we going to stay here or go to someone's house or just al go back to our houses and not see or talk for two weeks."  
  
"Definitely not the latter. I couldn't go two weeks without talking to you." James whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
"Then come up with a plan!"  
  
Sirius spoke for himself and Amanda. "Well going to both of our houses is out of the question. No offense Lily, but our parents hate muggle borns."  
  
"None taken. My house is out too. My Mum and Dad are muggles. And my older sister is crazy. She refuses to talk to me when I'm there and she makes snotty comments about 'our kind'. Besides, she's dating this walrus that is the same way, so it wouldn't be that fun." Lily explained.  
  
"My family lives in Greece and they don't know English that well. If we're desperate we could go there, but someone else's house would probably be better." Selina said.  
  
"Ok, so that leaves your house, James or yours, Remus." Lily said to the boys.  
  
Remus looked around the room. "I would love to have you guys come to my house for Christmas, but my house is pretty small."  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at James. He sighed. "Fine. I suppose we can all hang out at my house. I mean, I only have 13 extra bedrooms, a Quidditch pitch in the backyard and enough food to last a few years, but I suppose we can manage, right?"  
  
Everyone started laughing. "I suppose we can manage, said Lily. "So we're going to James house for Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Ok, what do you think? Please review! I love my faithful reviewers. I have the sequel to this all set up. I'm pretty ahead. I mean, this story still has some 13 chapters to go. So that's 39 fanfiction chapters. I'm planning ahead. *smiles* Please read and review. Also, I want to start another story, but I don't want to write it alone, so if you want to co-write a story with me, please let me know in a review. Thanks!  
  
Moony2187 


	28. Christmas Time part one

Disclaimer: JKR is really a delusional 15 year old girl who lives on Cape Cod and I am the real inventor of Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm thinking that I might change the format of how everything is set up, so next chapter, don't be alarmed because everything will be different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas Time part one  
  
The time before Christmas went by even slower than a turtle walking through molasses. Even Lily wasn't taking her usual notes in class. Everyone was eagerly anticipating the break, particularly the 7th years. The workload was even more than usual, the N.E.W.T. test only months away.  
  
During the last class of the term, the Gryffindor 7th years could be find shivering down in the Potions dungeon with the Slytherins. Lily and James were standing over a bubbling cauldron next to Severus Snape and Tristan Campton, the Slytherin keeper.  
  
"You have had a half hour to make the Temberbal Tonic. It should sit for 12 minutes and 27 seconds. After it sits out, it should give off a purple steam and be a deep yellow color," Professor Domroy's voice boomed out across the dungeon.  
  
Lily looked into their cauldron with a smile. "We've done everything exactly how it says, so it should work." Lily and James turned around to talk to Remus and Selina while they waited for their potion to settle. When the time was up, their potion was giving off purple steam and the liquid was yellow. When Professor Domroy came over, he could find nothing wrong with it, so he moved on to Snape and Campton.  
  
Snape and Campton hadn't had as much luck as Lily and James. While Snape was an excellent potion brewer (he was Professor Domroy's favorite), Campton was abysmal. He was a big bumbling idiot who couldn't read to save his life. Their potion was a bright orange and was giving off a blue steam.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is not up to your usual standard Snape, but I will let it slide this time. I'm sure it was hard to concentrate with this Gryffindor filth sitting next to you. 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Domroy commented as he passed Snape's cauldron.  
  
When the bell rang, the Gryffindor's couldn't have been more welcoming. Sirius and James walked out of the classroom grumbling. Together, they had managed to lose about 50 points from Gryffindor. Everyone was looking glum.  
  
Lily, being the optimistic one, tried to get everyone's moral up. "Come on, it is almost Christmas and we get two weeks without that miserable old git. Cheer up!"  
  
Everyone smiled at the thought of going to James house. After they had dinner, everyone packed. They were going to James' house tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, all the sevenths year Gryffindors were ecstatic. Peter and Marissa couldn't attend James' house. They were both staying at Hogwarts. Everyone was rushing around to finish last minute packing, checking nooks and crannies to ensure that they didn't miss any presents for people.  
When it was time to leave, Lily and James were standing in the common room, staring expectantly at the staircases.  
Selina and Remus came down on time, but Amanda and Sirius were taking forever.  
"Sirius Black! Amanda Pritchard! Get down here NOW! If we miss the train because you two are lazy and left your packing to last minute, I swear I will not rest until I have cursed you into next-" Lily shrieked up the stairs, but she was interrupted.  
A very flustered Sirius Black and a blushing Amanda Pritchard ran down the boys staircase, their trunks levitating behind them.  
"Sixty second man," James coughed. Sirius hit over the head, a blush creeping to his cheeks.  
"That's not what we were doing. We were finishing up our packing. I don't get why we need to leave so early anyway. The train doesn't leave for another half hour." Sirius whined.  
"Would you like some bread with your wine?" Selina asked. "We want to get a compartment to ourselves, right? Well we need to get down there early so that we will. Enough wasting time, lets go."  
They all trooped out of the portrait hole, waving good-bye to Peter and Marissa playing chess. Peter was losing again.  
The six seventh years got to the train in plenty of time and managed to get a compartment to themselves. Nothing interesting happened on the train ride. When the train pulled into Kings Cross Station at London, Lily finally got to meet the Potters.  
Mrs. Potter rushed over to James and gave him a big hug. He patted her back awkwardly and then stepped out of her embrace as quick as possible. Mr. Potter was already engrossed in Quidditch conversation with Remus and Sirius, so James was left to do the introductions.  
"Well this is Amanda Pritchard. I think you went to school with her parents." James mentioned towards Amanda. Mrs. Potter shook her hand.  
"How is you mother? And your father?" Mrs. Potter asked softly. "Are they with him?"  
Amanda nodded solemnly. "I don't really talk to them anymore. I mean, they are my parents, but I don't feel the need to talk to them. My younger brother is doing well though. He's against the Dark Arts too."  
"Ok. Mom, this is Selina Gloutonlouve. She is Remus's girlfriend. Her parents live in Greece."  
"Remus is quite a fine catch. I trust that you know about him?"  
Selina nodded her head. "Of course I do. It isn't a big deal though, It isn't really an issue. There are things that I can do to make it easier on him. Shut up James!" She said the last part rather sharply. James had just opened his mouth and she knew that James was going to cut in with some sex-related remark and didn't want to hear it.  
"What? I was just going to introduce Lily. Mom, this is Lily Evans. You know, the girl who I always complain about because she wouldn't go out with me?"  
"How could I not remember you complaining? Talked about you almost 24/7. Bit annoying really, but you seem worth it. It's lovely to finally meet you after hearing seven years of complaining."  
Lily felt the blush creep up her neck and she graciously shook Mrs. Potter's hand. "Well, now I know who to go to when I need to black-mail James."  
Mrs. Potter laughed. "Anytime dear." James looked mortified. Mrs. Potter just put her arm around Lily's shoulders and led her out of the station. James followed after them. When they had finally got to the car and the boys had stopped talking about Quidditch, they got it. It was magically expanded so that everyone could fit.  
When everyone was situated, the boys burst into Quidditch talk again. Lily, who was up front next to James and Mrs. Potter muttered, "Gosh, do they ever have anything else to talk about?"  
Mrs. Potter laughed again. She was a very likable woman. "I can understand Harold's pent up Quidditch talk. He hardly ever has anyone to talk about it with, but it was the same when I went to school. They did occasionally talk about girls, but that's pretty much the range of conversation."  
"Great," Lily groaned. "By the way Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for letting us come for holiday."  
Selina and Amanda joined in their conversation. "Yea, Mrs. Potter. My parents would never let me have 5 guests over, especially if 3 of them were members of the opposite sex." Amanda explained.  
"Yea, this is realy great. If you ever need help with anything, we'd be happy to help." Selina put in.  
"That is really great of you girls. I'm glad James has such great friends." Mrs. Potter said.  
The girls beamed. "Mrs. Potter," Lily said slyly, "I'd absolutely love to help you go through baby pictures of James."  
"Wouldn't you know it? I just pulled down three crates of baby pictures, hoping that you girls would offer to help me go through them. There are some pictures of Sirius and Remus in there too. During visits during school vacation." Mrs. Potter said, her eyes twinkling.  
"Excellent." The three girl said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok, Merry Christmas. This is my gift to all of you. I'm posting al three parts of this chapter on Christmas Eve or actually on Christmas. I hope you like it. This installment was longer than usual, but I've had longer. The next two installments are going to be so much fun, but I'm not going to give anything away! Read and Review. I know the review thing isn't working al that great, but hopefully that problem will be fixed soon. If you log in when trying to review a chapter, it says that you already reviewed that chapter. Just close it and then reclick it. It will let you review and you will be logged in. Happy holidays!  
  
Moony2187 


	29. Christmas Time part two

When everyone arrived at the Potter's mansion, everyone's breath was taken away. The Potter mansion was brick with four floors, with 4 huge bay windows. On the roof there was a widows walk. In the backyard, which was just barely visible from the driveway, there was a complete Quidditch pitch. To the right of that, there was a swimming pool, complete with guest house.  
  
Lily was in shock. She had never seen a house this big. She was just standing there with her mouth open, gaping at the house. She suddenly remembered to breathe when James came up behind her dragging both of their trunks. She shook her head as if to snap out of it.  
  
"Nice place you've got here." She ventured, trying to regain her composure. James just laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you what room you're going to stay in and then I'll give everyone the grand tour." James motioned everyone forward. Remus and Sirius couldn't have cared less about the size of the house. Clearly, they had been here before.  
  
James took the girls up to the third floor. They were still looking around awestruck. James turned to them. He was down at one end of the corridor, ready to show them each their bedrooms, but they weren't anywhere near him. They were still looking at the artwork and size of his home.  
  
"Wow James," Amanda breathed. "I can't believe you actually live here. Can I live with you?"  
  
James just chuckled. "Sirius practically lives here, so if you two get married, you technically can. Ok, now this is the third floor. We're staying on this floor too. We each have our own bedroom, but you can feel free to share, you know. Girly sleepovers and whatnot."  
  
"Yea, yea James. We aren't as stupid as we look." Selina said.  
  
"Well, just throwing the offer out there. Here, I'll show you your rooms." He opened the door to a room with a queen bed. It had a purple bed spread and a balcony. "Selina, you can stay in here. This is the best floor. Each room on this floor has a balcony and they are all connected. Al of these rooms have bathrooms, but some are connected. Amanda, you'll be staying next door, so you and Selina will share a bathroom. I hope you can manage."  
  
Amanda and Selina gave each other a look of disbelief. Of course they could manage! They went through the adjoining bathrooms to Amanda's room. Her room was the same as Selina's except her bedspread was blue. They stepped out on the balcony. It was almost the entire length of the house. There were six doors along the wall. He went to the door to the left of Amanda's bedroom. "This is your room Lily. You have a bathroom all to yourself." Lily's room was an exact replica of the previous two except her bedspread was green. "You guys want to unpack or do you want to see our rooms?"  
  
The girls wanted to see the boys rooms. They went back out to the balcony. "Ok, this isn't hard to remember, but this is the order of the doors. Selina, your is at the end, the far right. Then it's Amanda's, Lily's, mine, Sirius's and then Remus is at the far end. Do you really want to see our rooms?"  
  
"Yea, they're probably the same as ours though, right?" Selina asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Remus and Sirius are probably already up here unpacking." They started at the far end, Remus's room. It was empty, but suitcases were thrown casually on the bed. His bedspread was brown. James looked into the bathroom. Remus wasn't in there either, so they trooped into Sirius's room. Sirius and Remus were in there, sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap. Sirius's room was a bright shade of orange.  
  
All over the walls and ceiling, there were posters of the same 7 players, all wearing orange robes. The posters said 'The Chudley Cannons.' Underneath it, it said 'We shall conquer,' but it was crossed out and written in sloppy handwriting, it said 'Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.'  
  
It looked like the two boys were playing for candy. Between then there was a huge pile of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Sirius placed a card down and the entire deck burst into flames. "Ha!" Remus proclaimed and dragged the entire pot towards him. Sirius was rubbing ashes out of his eyes when he noticed James and the girls.  
  
"Hello. Want to play?" he asked, a goofy grin spreading to his face when he saw Amanda. She made a move to sit down, but Lily held her back.  
  
"I honestly would love to, but we've got to unpack and James promised us a grand tour. It will only take a little while." Lily said apologetically.  
  
Amanda nodded and blew a kiss to Sirius. James went back to the balcony. He went through the only door left. It led to his bedroom. His bedroom was almost as bright as Sirius', but it was all bright red. "The Ballycastle Bats," he said. As he said that, a hole near his ceiling opened and a magical bat flew towards them. All of the girls ducked, but James pointed to the hole. The bat flew back obediently into his hole.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"That was Barney the fruitbat. Mascot for the Bats. He's not real, just mechanical. Kind of like on of those muggle car things. Anyway, he's been on a bunch of ads, mostly for Butterbeer. He's famous for the saying, 'I'm just batty about butterbeer!' Sorry if he scared you."  
  
Amanda was pulling herself off of the floor. "No, I wasn't scared or anything. I just tripped." She said, trembling slightly.  
  
"Amanda is frightened to death of small flying mammals." Lily whispered to James. He nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"You guys go unpack and then I'll give you the grand tour. I'll be with Sirius and Remus if you need me." James left the room and the girls went back to there own bedrooms.  
  
They unpacked and fifteen minutes later they were all congregated in Sirius's room. Sirius and James were engaged in a highly competitive game of Exploding Snap. Once again, when Sirius placed his last card down, the entire deck burst into flames.  
  
"Bloody game is rigged, I swear," he grumbled. Amanda moved over to him and sat in his lap. "Now I feel much better." She giggled and kissed him.  
  
James cleared his throat yet again. "You guys ready for the grand tour?" With that, everyone trooped out of the room. They went down to the first floor and James showed them the kitchen, the dining room, his father's study, the Quidditch room (A/N: I can just imagine the Potter's having a room dedicated to Quidditch. LOL), a library and the swimming room. Amanda was in love with the swimming room. Even though there was a pool in the backyard, the Potters had an indoor pool, complete with a waterfall and a Jacuzzi.  
  
"James, pools are muggle artifacts. Why do you have them?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Well my dad is a bit obsessed with muggles. He's amazed that they can get by without magic. Wait until we get to the fourth floor. He has one of those muggle telebisiony things. That's a bloody brilliant piece of machinery I tell you."  
  
Lily shook her head in disbelief. After that they moved up to the second floor. There was another library up there and Lily really liked it. It was full of books on charms and old fashioned muggle classics. James explained that his mother really liked the muggle books. It 'showed her a different way of life' as she put it. The second floor also had 7 more bedrooms.  
  
Lily was amazed. Why anyone would need that many bedrooms was beyond her. The master bedroom was also on this floor. They skipped the third floor since they had already been up there and moved to the fourth and final floor. This was just a big room.  
  
Inside here was a big screen TV and a few other muggle gaming devices. There was a pool table, a ping pong table and a pinball machine. Lily was impressed. She didn't know that James knew this much about muggle technology. Apparently, he didn't.  
  
"Ok, this is a scrool table. You are supposed to use all of the little colored balls and hit the white ball into the holes. This is a ding dong table. I think it sounds like a doorbell, but whatever. You just hit the ball back and forth. Pointless really. This is the ballbowl machine. You use the little paddle things to hit the balls. I've never seen a purpose for it."  
  
Amanda and Sirius were nodding wisely, as if they already knew all of this, but Selina, Lily and Remus were having a hard time containing their laughter. Selina and Remus both took Muggle Studies and Lily was muggle- born.  
  
James noticed them. "What?" he asked sharply, and they just let it out. They started laughing hysterically.  
  
Lily managed to catch her breath first. "You are totally clueless when it comes to muggle technology. This is a POOL table and a PING PONG table. And this is a PIN BALL machine. You didn't really describe the games right either, but it doesn't matter."  
  
James looked disgruntled. "Well at least the sound were right," he grumbled. Lily walked over to him and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
By the time the tour was over, it was pretty late out. Everyone went back downstairs to their bedrooms. They all changed into their sleep clothes and then went back into Sirius's room.  
  
They sat in a circle and were debating what to play.  
  
"No, come on! Strip Poker is a great game! Here, if you guys are nervous, I'll start off." Sirius was arguing as he tried to remove his pants.  
  
"No! Don't!" Everyone except Amanda cried out in exasperation. Amanda was looking at Sirius with a very interested look on her face. She looked like she wanted to rip clothing off too, but was refraining from doing so.  
  
"How about Spin the Bottle?" Remus suggested timidly.  
  
"Sure Moony. Here Selina, lets go make out." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok, Spin the Bottle is out." Remus put in quickly, putting an arm around Selina's shoulders.  
  
Lily suddenly was wearing a very coy look. "Anybody remember that day in the bathroom? Well I believe we all owe each other a game of Truth or Dare." Everyone nodded in agreement. "James, do you want to go first?"  
  
James nodded eagerly. "Ok, Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he proclaimed, "Dare!"  
  
James had an evil look on his face. "Ok. I dare you to go into Amanda's room and put on some of her 'sexy nightclothes' that you always tell us about." Sirius turned a bit red, but he stood up.  
  
"Ok, Amanda, want to help me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No! Not allowed, you'll be in there forever if she goes to help you." James said.  
  
"Hmph. Fine. I'll be right back." Sirius exited the room and he was back a moment later wearing the pinkest, frilliest thing he could find. One look at him and everyone started cracking up, even Amanda.  
  
He started to prance around the room like a little girl. Everyone was still laughing hysterically and when Sirius got a look at himself in the mirror, he started laughing too. James managed to regain his composure first. "Get out. Go change back into your manly clothes!" "What?" Sirius said in mock outrage. "I wanted to paint my toenails and put on makeup and do my hair." He said in a high falsetto voice, twirling a stand of his shaggy black hair around his finger.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter again. "Just go!" Lily managed to choke out.  
  
"Fine, I can tell where I'm not wanted." Sirius pouted, but left the room. He came back in his Chudley Canons shirt and black pajama bottoms. "Ok," he said rubbing his hands together. "My turn now." He looked around at the group apprehensively.  
  
"Selina!" Selina jumped. "Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.  
  
She didn't hesitate. "Dare."  
  
Sirius's mouth turned up into a smirk. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I dare you to make out with Remus. Full fledged making out. Tounge. hands venturing to naughty places and such. Right here right now."  
  
"In front of everyone?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said, his smirk still in place.  
  
"Fine, for how long?" she asked.  
  
Sirius was taken back. He didn't expect her to accept the dare. "Umm, 30 seconds."  
  
"Ok, well that's really short so hands won't be venturing anywhere naughty," Selina said.  
  
Before Sirius could make a different length of time, Selina leaned into Remus. They started kissing. No one was keeping track of time and after about 2 minutes, Sirius cleared his throat. "That was good. Ok, your turn."  
  
"Ok, I pick you Lily." Lily nodded. "Truth or dare."  
  
Lily sighed. "I'll be the chicken. Truth."  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Now, honestly, why did you refuse to go with james for the past three years?"  
  
Lily gulped. "You already know the answer to that." She hissed. "Ask something else."  
  
"Oh, this must be good. You have to answer Lily." Sirius said in an annoying singsong voice.  
  
"Fine," Lily huffed. "I refused James because one, he was a lazy git with a swollen head. Two, he picked on people who were smaller and defenseless just because he could. And three, I knew that if I ever went out with him, I'd fall in love with him." She said the last part very quietly.  
  
James looked surprised. He didn't know the last thing that she had said.  
  
Lily turned pink. "Ok, my turn. Amanda. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, truthfully, how far have you and Sirius gone?"  
  
Amanda turned pink. "Well, define 'gone' and then maybe I'll tell you."  
  
"Define gone. hmmm. Have you guys only kissed? Have you been farther? You know what I mean."  
  
"Well fine. We've gone places." Amanda said, the pink darkening.  
  
"Come on," James chided. "We're all friends here."  
  
"Fine, we've had sex. Only twice though!" she said, turning bright red. "And it was the only 2 times I've ever done it."  
  
She hid her face in Sirius' shirt then rounded on Lily. "I can't believe you asked that!" she hissed.  
  
"Now it's your turn." James said.  
  
"Ok, James. Truth or Dare." Amanda said, trying to redeem herself.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Fine, I dare you to answer this question-"  
  
"Wait! You can't do that!" James put in angrily.  
  
"Yes I can, and I am. I dare you to answer this question. Are you a virgin?" Amanda asked.  
  
James turned red and avoided everyone's eyes. "Yes," he mumbled, almost inaudibly.  
  
"What was that James? I didn't hear." Amanda said, clearly trying to embarrass him.  
  
"I said yes," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Huh? I didn't quite get that." Amanda taunted.  
  
"Fine! I said Yes! Yes I am a virgin!" James shouted. His mother, who was just passing the door to get the laundry in the bathroom knocked and stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Everything all right in here kids? I thought I heard yelling."  
  
"Yea, you did Mom, but we're all okay." James said, still very red from his outburst.  
  
"Ok, well if you need anything, feel free to give me a holler." Mrs. Potter closed the door and went on with the laundry.  
  
When she left, Sirius dissolved in laughter.  
  
"Ok, it's my turn now." James said indignantly. "Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, what is your deepest darkest secret?" James asked. As soon as he asked it, he hit himself over the head. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'll ask a different one."  
  
"No James. I have to answer. It's ok. Everyone in here except Amanda knows anyway." Even though Remus was following the rules, he was still shifting around uncomfortably. Selina had a reassuring hand on his arm and was smiling encouragingly.  
  
"Ok, Amanda. Do you promise not to go crazy?" He asked.  
  
"Sure Remus." Amanda nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm a werewolf." He said simply. Nobody but Amanda looked surprised. "I'll understand completely if you don't want to be my friend anymore-"  
  
Remus was in the middle of saying that when Amanda cut him off. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I still want to be your friend! I think that it's great that you haven't kept yourself isolated. I have a second cousin who is a werewolf. He lives in the woods and never talks to anyone. They could make a cure and he wouldn't even know."  
  
Remus smiled weakly and Amanda reached over and gave him a hug. A huge smile spread across the group and Lily stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and said, "I'm going to bed. Christmas tomorrow! Care to join me James?"  
  
James nodded and yawned. "See you guys in the morning." Remus and Selina retreated to Remus's room and Sirius and Amanda stayed where they were. "Oh, Sirius, if you plan on doing anything, use a silencing charm. Please." James said.  
  
Sirius tried chucking a pillow at his head, but James and Lily were already out on the balcony. They walked into Lily's room and climbed under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight." James whispered.  
  
"Goodnight," Lily whispered back.  
  
Authors Note: That was a lot longer than usual. If today is Christmas, the other chapter will be up later today. If it is after Christmas, the other chapter should already be up. I hope that this isn't too corny. James is pretty rich, don't you think? I actually made a floor plan for his house. I'm sad and pathetic. Well, you know the drill. Read and review! Merry Christmas!  
  
Moony2187 


	30. Christmas Time part three

The next morning Lily and James were awoken by Sirius hitting them each over the head with a pillow.  
  
"James, you git! Wake up! Your mum won't let us open presents until everyone is downstairs! Get up!"  
  
James just rolled over and tried to snuggle closer to Lily, but she was getting out of bed anxiously.  
  
"Get up!" she started whining, pulling on a bathrobe. James sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. She joined Sirius and hit him over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Fine! I'm up!" He pulled on a red bathrobe and got out of bed. The three of them went downstairs to be greeted by everyone in the house.  
  
"About time," huffed Amanda, but she was grinning.  
  
"Ok kids. Lets do this in an orderly fashion," Mr. Potter started, but he was cut off. Everyone lunged for the presents under the tree, Mrs. Potter included.  
  
"Sorry dear," she laughed. "I love Christmas. You know that. Here, open a gift." Mrs. Potter handed Mr. Potter a gift. He unwrapped it. It was from James and it was an encyclopedia on all of the fouls in Quidditch.  
  
For the next half hour, everyone opened gifts steadily. The 'couples' saved their gifts for last. Near the end, when everyone had only one gift left, everyone was pleased. Sirius had a collection of candy from Selina, 62 edible snitches (that really fly around!) from Remus, Two way mirrors from James, the same gift he had gotten James, and a Chudley Cannons hat from Lily.  
  
Amanda had a photo album from Remus, Makeup from Selina, a sweater from Lily and some inappropriate sex toys from James so she and Sirius could 'have more fun.'  
  
Remus had received Flying with the Cannons from Sirius, a package of Sugar Quills from Amanda ("You don't always have to take notes in class you know, you could just pretend!"), a new wizard chess set from Lily and Battling with the Bats from James. Clearly, James and Sirius wanted Remus to support their favorite Quidditch team.  
  
Selina received Quidditch through the Ages from Sirius. She wasn't a big Quidditch fan, but Sirius was determined to change that. Amanda had given her makeup, the equivilent of what Selina had given her. James had given her a mini model of a Quidditch field that could recount famous games in history. You only had to say the name of the two opposing teams and the date, and the game would play. Sirius and James had a mission. Lily had given her a new book on Werewolves and the study of the moon and Best Friend bracelets.  
  
Lily received a whip from Sirius. "You need to keep that boy in line you know," he explained when Lily opened her gift with a bewildered look on her face. Everyone burst into laughter after that. From Amanda she had gotten makeup which was somewhat pointless because she hardly wears makeup, but it could come in handy some time. Remus had given her a sneakoscope and Selina had given her a new book on charms and Best Friend anklets.  
  
The best friend bracelets and anklets were very special. They aren't like the ordinary muggle jewelry. The two best friends have to say an incatation at the same time and it will cast an enchantment. As long as both girls are wearing their bracelets or anklets, they will be able to sense each others serious feelings and if one is lost, the jewelry will lead them to each other.  
  
James received a Ballycastle Bats hat from Amanda. He also received a set of Two-way mirrors from Sirius. Now they had a total of six. Sirius had received a pair, so had James and they had already had one. All of the friends could communicate when in detention now! Selina had bought him Sleakeazy's Hair Solution: Makes Hair Lie Flat! Remus got him a watch that could tell him where people were at any time (A/N: Like the Weasley's Clock).  
  
When it was time for the couples to exchange gifts, Mr. and Mrs. Potter left the room. Sirius and Amanda went first. Sirius opened his first. Amanda had got him a box of Zonko's jokes that included, but was not limited to, Fuzzy Handcuffs, Magical Blindfolds, and Erotic dice. She also gave him back the underwear that she had taken from him on the first day of term. Sirius loved it. He wanted to jump upstairs and try everything, but they had to wait. Amanda opened her gift from Sirius next. They were thinking along the same lines when they got each other gifts. Sirius got Amanda edible underwear and a silver bracelet.  
  
Selina and Remus went next. Selina handed Remus her gift and turned away. "It's really stupid, but it's really important. You'll find out why really soon." She muttered. Remus opened his gift. It was a bracelet with a capsule on it. He unscrewed it and a fine powder fell out. "It's moon sand," Selina explained. Always wear that and nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around."  
  
"Why?" James asked. "And how did you get it? I thought they only had a little bit of that stuff over in America."  
  
Selina turned red and turned away. "Let's just say it's a family business." At that moment, Remus gave Selina her gift. She opened it and squealed with delight. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart charm.  
  
Lily and James went last. Lily force James to open his first. She had bought him a Broomstick Servicing Kit. He loved it. He was so keen to go and polish his broom that he almost forgot to give Lily her gift. Well not quite. He didn't want to give it to her in front of everyone, so he pulled her upstairs, using the pretense that he was going to try out his new present.  
  
When James entered his room, he grabbed a little box of his bedside table and then went out to the balcony. Lily followed after him bewildered.  
  
"James, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to give this to you without anyone else seeing." He pulled out the little box and gave it to her. She looked at him quizzically. He nodded to her and she opened the little box. Nestled inside was a silver ring with an emerald. Lily let out a gasp. James quickly jumped in. "No, this isn't an engagement ring." Lily let out a sigh of relief. "It's a promise ring. It's a step below an engagement ring. We're too young to get married anyway, but I love you. I always have. You know this, and I think that we have a future together. I would be so honored if you would wear this and I promise myself to you."  
  
Lily, who was the emotional type, was starting to tear up. "Of course I'll wear this!" She embraced him and then they started kissing passionately.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Sirius walked up the stairs with Amanda, keen to 'try out' their new gifts. He stuck his head into James' room and saw Lily and James out on the balcony. "Slow down! You've got to breathe sometime you know!" James flipped him off, but Sirius just continued onto his room laughing.  
  
James and Lily just sat out on the balcony for a few hours, finally going in when Mrs. Potter called them in for supper. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had already eaten, so the kids could eat together.  
  
After about ten minutes of peacefully eating, Sirius started to disgust everyone, including Amanda, with the gruesome details of exactly how his Christmas gifts worked. Everyone took food and went upstairs, ignoring Sirius's calls of, "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
After dinner, they all played with the muggle contraptions on the fourth floor, Remus and Selina beating everyone at every game. Sirius was caught trying to prod the Ping-Pong table and make it do something interesting, but it was to no avail.  
  
They all went to bed that night content with the world. Even the increasing threat of Voldemort didn't make them uneasy. The rest of vacation flew by and soon they were back on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to school. They tried enjoying their last few hours of freedom and contentment, and it was a god thing they did. When they got back to school, something horrible had happened.  
  
Authors Note: Oh. Cliffie! Review and I'll update really fast. I really want to break the 100 mark by New Year, but I doubt that will happen. Anyway, sorry if the gift giving thing was boring. Just incase you were confused, here's the list of gifts that each person received:  
  
***Sirius***  
  
Amanda- Box of Zonko's Jokes Remus- Package of 62 Edible Snitches that really fly around Selina- Big package of candy Lily- Chudley Cannons Hat James- Two way mirrors  
  
***Amanda***  
  
Sirius- Edible Underwear and a Silver Bracelet Remus- Photo Album Selina- Makeup Lily- A sweater James- Dirty gifts  
  
***Remus***  
  
Sirius- Flying with the Cannons Amanda- Package of Sugar Quills Selina- Moon Necklace Lily- New Wizard Chess Set James- Batting with the Bats  
  
***Selina***  
  
Sirius- Quidditch Through the Ages Amanda- Makeup Remus- Gold Necklace Lily- Book on werewolves and Best friend necklace James- Mini Model of Quidditch Field  
  
***Lily***  
  
Sirius- Whip Amanda- Makeup Remus- Sneakoscope Selina- Book on charms and Best Friends anklets James- Promise Ring  
  
***James***  
  
Sirius- Two Way Mirrors Amanda- Ballycastle Bats Hat Remus- Watch with people's faces on it Selina- Sleakeazy's Hair Solution, makes hair lie flat Lily- Broomstick Servicing Kit  
  
There's the list. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review. You know, this is really kid of sad that I have to kill off most of these characters. Oh well, I'll try not to think about that. You know the drill, read and review! Review every chapter please! It lets me know what you like and don't like. Ok, thanks!  
  
Moony2187 


	31. Cedric Diggory part one

When the seventh year Gryffindor students were walking back up to the castle, Professor McGonagall ran up to Lily and James.  
  
"Potter, Evans. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office now."  
  
Lily and James exchanged a bewildered glance and hurried after Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall didn't slow down until she reached the Head Master's office. "Sherbert Lemon!" The gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, revealing an ascending staircase. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." Without another word, she swept away sniffling.  
  
Lily and James stepped onto the staircase with skeptical looks on their face. "What could possibly be wrong? Did we do something wrong? We weren't even here for almost two weeks," Lily was whispering hurriedly.  
  
"Lily, no offense, but shut up please. You're making me nervous." James whispered in a tense voice.  
  
When they entered Dumbledore's office, he hadn't arrived yet. Lily walked over to the phoenix named Fawkes and started petting him. She was nervous and couldn't sit still. James had walked over to one of the seats in front of Dumbledores desk and collapsed with his head in his hands. Lily kept pacing, a nervous habit of hers.  
  
The door to the office slid open. Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his normally twinkling blue eyes were cast over and he looked older than James had ever seen him.  
  
"Miss Evans, please sit." Dumbledore said in a strained voice and pointed at the chair next to James. Lily sat, but couldn't stop moving. Her feet were wiggling and she kept fidgeting.  
  
"I'm sure you are both wondering why I have called you hear. Well, you must know that you are not in trouble, but this does concern you."  
  
Lily and James shot each other a look of nervousness.  
  
"It is my painful duty to inform the Head Boy and Girl that a student has been captured by Lord Voldemort and his supporters." Professor Dumbledore continued. Lily drew a sharp intake of breath. "That student is Cedric Diggory."  
  
Authors Note: Really short, but I wanted to get to the point. Read and review. Happy New Year!  
  
Moony2187 


	32. Cedric Diggory part two

Authors Note: Ok, lots of people have been asking me this in reviews, so I figured I would clarify this. Cedric Diggory (in my story) is not the Cedric Diggory from Harry's time. If you go back and read 'Severus Snape part three', read my author note at the bottom and you'll figure out who he is. Now read what happens to poor Cedric. that name must be cursed. LOL.  
  
Also, sorry it took so long to update, but I had inspiration for another story. This one involves everyone's favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. I'm about halfway done with it but I won't be posting it for awhile. It's really good if I do say so myself, so read it. There's going to be 7 chapters and they're going to be pretty long. Sorry this chapter is so short!  
  
Cedric Diggory part two  
  
Lily was dumbfounded. "W-What?" she asked shakily. "Are you sure?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded somberly. "Unfortunately I am. We aren't sure exactly about the circumstances surrounding his disappearance, but we are sure that he is being held by Voldemort."  
  
James was silent. He couldn't believe it. This was the same person who had tried to torture Snape on the Hogwarts Express. This was the same person who he had competed against in Quidditch since second year. He couldn't be gone. Who knows what he could be subjected to?  
  
"I will inform the school tonight and I will tell the students that if they need to talk, you two will be available. I suggest you get back to your dormitory and stay there until dinner."  
  
Lily and James stood up and exited Dumbledore's office. They headed to their common room to tell their best friends. When the portrait hole opened, all of the 7th years were grouped together, waiting for their return. Even Marissa and Peter were present.  
  
"What was that all about?" Selina asked Lily when Lily and James had sat down.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has captured a student. Cedric Diggory to be exact." James said, with his head buried in his hands. Marissa and Peter shot each other a look. Sirius and Remus looked somber and Amanda and Selina looked like they wanted to cry. Lily went and sat next to Selina and Amanda, and the three of them burst into tears.  
  
The boys were trying to comfort them, but they felt horrible too.  
  
"What does Voldemort want with him?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Cedric is just a student."  
  
"Remember what Dumbledore said at the start of term feast? Voldemort doesn't care about your age or gender or anything, he just kills. I hope he hasn't killed Cedric." Lily burst into tears again.  
  
"Guys, let's call him You-know-who. I don't like saying his name. It's scary," Peter squeaked.  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Selina said bravely. She stood up. "I need to talk to Dumbledore about something. Excuse me." She left the common room.  
  
"I can't believe- A student. Cedric." Remus was dumbfounded. "Voldemort has to be stopped."  
  
Amanda shook her head. "Definitely. When is Dumbledore announcing it to the school?"  
  
"Tonight," James answered. "At dinner. I hope Amy can hold up okay."  
  
"Hufflepuff's are loyal. The entire house is going to be depressed." Remus said absentmindedly.  
  
Nobody said anything after that. They just sat in silence staring into the fire, waiting for dinner time. After about a half-hour, Peter and Marissa left, but no one took notice. Eventually, Selina came back and looked a bit happier than she had earlier, but was somber nonetheless.  
  
When 6:00 rolled around, the seventh years got to their feet and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
Author Note: Please read and review!! Thanks!  
  
Moony2187 


	33. Cedric Diggory part three

When the seventh year Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, it was as cheerful as ever. Looking around, only a few Hufflepuff students seemed upset. With the exception of Professor Domroy, the entire faculty looked upset as well.  
  
The food appeared on the table and everyone dove in. To James, it tasted like damp cardboard. He absentmindedly piled food into his mouth, not once taking his eyes off the Head table. Lily was doing the same thing. When everyone was finished eating, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope that your holidays went well." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I am standing before you, welcoming you back, with a heavy heart. One amongst us has gone amiss. Cedric Diggory is missing." All around the Great Hall, students looked shocked, except at a certain house table. The Slytherins were looking quite pleased at this announcement.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Cedric Diggory's whereabouts are currently unknown, but we do know that he has been taken captive be Lord Voldemort. If you have any information, please come forward. I am sorry to begin the year with such terrible news. If you feel you need to talk to someone, the professor's are always available as are Lily Evans and James Potter, your Head boy and girl." Dumbledore sat back down.  
  
Girls everywhere were breaking out in tears and boys were looking grave. Amy Abbott's body was racking with sobs and no one could control her. Eventually Joshua MacMillan escorted her to the hospital wing.  
  
Everyone left the Great Hall upset. When the Gryffindor's entered the common room, the mood was the same. Everyone talking about Cedric and Voldemort and what Dumbledore was going to do to get Cedric back.  
  
Marissa and Peter were missing again, but the other six 7th years went to the head common room to avoid the hysteria. Even Sir Cadogan was in a less than chipper mood. They all sat in silence in the plush armchairs, staring into the fire when Lily suddenly stood up.  
  
"Voldemort must have followers at Hogwarts!" she said. Everyone just stared at her blankly. "Think about it! If Dumbledore has students on his side, the Voldemort does too. He needs them here to keep an eye out on Dumbledore."  
  
"She right," Remus said. "Diggory was staying here for holiday. How could someone get in here without inside help?"  
  
"I see what you're saying, but who? Who would be stupid enough to try anything right under Dumbledore's nose?" Selina asked.  
  
"Snape," James growled.  
  
"Don't forget my lovely family. Bella probably and the boyfriend of hers, Rudolf the red nosed reindeer or whatever his name is," Sirius added.  
  
"What about your brother?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him," Sirius snarled.  
  
"How about Professor Domroy? He didn't look too concerned at dinner tonight." James said.  
  
"A teacher? Well, maybe. But clearly Dumbledore trusts him if he's still working at Hogwarts." Lily stated skeptically.  
  
"Not all teachers are saints Lily," Selina said.  
  
"Especially Professor Domroy," James added under his breath.  
  
"I don't know! I'd rather think that Voldemort has students on his side instead of the teachers." Lily said with a shudder.  
  
"I would too," everyone echoed. Lily sat back down and continued to stare into the fire.  
  
"Is anyone going into Hogsmeade this weekend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius! How can you be thinking about Hogsmeade at a time like this?" Amanda asked shrilly.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! Maybe we can corner some of the Slytherins and ask then about Voldemort and whatnot. We can't do it in school, we'd get in trouble."  
  
"Yea, and Professor Domroy won't be swooping over us ready to take off points." James added with a yawn. "I'll go."  
  
"I will too," added Remus and Selina in unison.  
  
Amanda and Lily just nodded their heads.  
  
Author Note: Read and Review, you know the deal.  
  
Moony2187 


	34. An Unfortunate Encounter part one

Yay, 100 Reviews!! Shortywithbrains gets cookies and chocolate frogs for being my 100th reviews. I answered everyone reviews below. Also, the *** means that it is an article, since the bold and italics don't work, and the CAPS LOCK will represent when something is supposed to be italicized..  
  
Also, this chapter marks the halfway mark in this story. We still have 33 parts to look forward too!  
  
The Saturday morning after the holidays was not very good for the seventh year Gryffindors. They all got up early, earlier than they would on a regular school day, in anticipation of the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
When they sat down for breakfast, the post came in. The Daily Prophet owl dropped an issue in front of James, but he pushed it aside, more interested in the bacon in front of Remus. Lily shot him a look of contempt and took the paper. She unrolled it and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
When she caught sight of the headline on the front page, she spit her pumpkin juice all over the front of it. She wiped her mouth hurriedly and placed the paper flat on the table. All of the Gryffindor seventh years around her gaped at the headline.  
  
***Albus Dumbledore: Powerful Wizard or Barmy Old Codger Who Can't Control  
His School?***  
  
James took one look at the headline and asked in disgust, "Who wrote this?"  
  
Lily gazed the first few lines and came up with, "Jocylen Jenkins, special correspondent."  
  
Sirius groaned. "Remember her? Slytherin, she was two year ahead of us. My brother was a bit obsessed with her."  
  
"I remember, he used to follow her around like a little puppy dog even though he was 4 years younger." James said jovially.  
  
"Could you two shut up? I'm trying to read." Selina hissed and turned back to the article she and Lily were both reading. Remus, Amanda, Sirius and James all leaned in to read as well.  
  
***Albus Dumbledore, eccentric headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is not as powerful as we all believe him to be, writes Jocylen Jenkins, special correspondent. It is a known fact that Dumbledore defeated Gridelwald in 1945, but can he even control his school? Apparently not. This reporter can exclusively reveal that Dumbledore is unable to protect his students. 7th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory has gone missing, right under Albus Dumbledores crooked nose. The circumstances surrounding Diggory's disappearance are, at the time, unclear, but he has been abducted by followers of the Dark Lord. Diggory had been staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the duration of the Christmas holidays. When questioning students that attend his school, they reveal that they are in fear. "If Dumbledore can't even stop a student from being taken, what's to say that the school won't be overrun by Death Eaters?" Bellatrix Black, an attractive 7th year Slytherin divulges. "Death Eaters, the followers of the Dark Lord, enjoy torturing Muggles. They'll be here next torturing the Mudbloods, and we all know what a tragedy that will be." Rudolphus LeStrange, another 7th year Slytherin explains. When asking people outside of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, a respected member of the wizarding society, had a lot to say. "Clearly, Dumbledore is the worst ting that ever happened to that school. He can't even stop a measly kidnapping of a pureblood wizard.. The Death Eaters will surly overrun the school if he is kept in charge. If I had a child there in attendance, I would withdraw him and send him to a RESPECTABLE school. Dumbledore needs to be replaced by someone who can control the school." How did this happen? Isn't Dumbledore in control of everything at his school? No, he isn't. As Lucius Malfoy said, Dumbledore couldn't even stop the kidnapping of a pureblood wizard. Dumbledore needs to become more aware of exactly what is going on in his school. If I were a parent, I would be worried, but that is just me. You make your own decision about this barmy old codger.***  
  
Shortywithbrains: Thanks for being my 100th review. Ha. you noticed Selina's little 'trip' to talk with Dumbledore. You'll find out what's up with her in next chapter, so technically 3 fanfiction chapters, but it will be posted soon enough and sorry, no hints. Sorry the chapters are short, but if they're short, the faster I can post them. Some of them I have to keep short so that all the material can fit in three parts. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: I'm glad that you like my fics, thanks for adding me to your favorites list!  
  
ziggie1836: Thanks for your review! Pretty soon, all of the fluff is going to turn into full-blown drama, so don't get too comfortable. The reason that the threat of Voldemort isn't really mentioned in the Daily Prophet and such is because, even though he was an increasing threat, nothing serious had really happened yet. With the Cedric Diggory thing, it will be mentioned a lot more in the news and stuff. I'll try to double check my spelling and grammar before I post, I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
tevatan2: Thanks! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Tangerine-Speedo: Excellent and well-done are words I would not use to describe my story, (I think it's too fluffy right now) but thanks so much! I enjoy praise. Wait until my latest story comes out. I consider that one well done. Thanks so much!  
  
Carmel March: I'm glad that you like it, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
iamaiceskater08: I'm really happy that you like it. Keep reading!  
  
Irina: I'm the same way. The other night, I had an 8 page paper due (that indecently, I got a D on.) the next day that I hadn't started, and I accidentally signed on line and accidentally opened up fanfiction and accidentally happened to find a really good story, so instead of taking the 2 or three hours that it should have to do my paper, I was up till 4 in the morning because of Fanfiction. Totally not good for me. Sorry that it gets a little stupid at times, but there's nothing I can do about it. I cringe because some of the stuff I write is so corny. anyway, LAPTOPS ARE AWESOME! P.S.. Can I use your name for the name of a character? Let me know!  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, and I just want to know, out of my made-up characters, who do you like the best? There's Amanda Pritchard, Marissa Espion, Selina Gloutonlouve (my personal favorite), and other less important people. Just let me know in a review. If a certain character gets a certain amount of votes, then maybe I won't kill her off in my next story. Decisions, Decisions. lol.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	35. An Unfortunate Encounter part two

James let out a snort of disgust. "She asked all Slytherins! Of course they are going to have horrible opinions. They are probably all going to turn into, what are the called? Death Eaters? How appropriate," he snarled.  
  
Lily let out a sigh of exasperation. "Jenkins is horrible. I can't believe she would write that about Dumbledore. He is an excellent wizard, and he is definitely not crazy."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like Dumbledore is taking it too seriously," Sirius said, mentioning towards Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had the paper open in front of him and his eyes were twinkling in mischief. Professor McGonagall, who was sitting to the left of him, looked mortified. She turned to Dumbledore and he looked at her for a moment, then started bursting out laughing. Professor McGonagall joined in, and soon the entire head table was bursting with laughter, except for Professor Domroy, who had a looked of disgust across his face.  
  
The entire Great Hall fell silent and stared at the head table. "See, I told you he was crazy," Bellatrix Black stated loudly to Severus Snape, but none of the teachers heard her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Good morning students, I know it is not customary for me to make speeches in the morning, but I would like to thank Rudolphus and Bellatrix for the amusing comments. I would also like to tell you to be careful at today's Hogsmeade visit. Don't leave the borders of the town and return to Hogwarts as soon as you are done. Have a good time." Dumbledore sat back down and started conversing with Professor McGonagall, who was wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
"Well if Dumbledore isn't taking it seriously, I don't see why we should," Selina said, standing up.  
  
Remus stood up with her. "I agree. Are you guys ready to go?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and stood up together. James and Sirius had dark looks on their face.  
  
"I'm practically related to every person who is quoted in that article. I need to kick their asses." Sirius said gruffly.  
  
"You're only related to Bellatrix, Sirius, and it's ok. Dumbledore isn't taking it seriously," Amanda stated.  
  
"Actually, Lucius Malfoy just married my cousin Narcissa, so he's my cousin and Bella and Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer have been discussing marriage, so technically I am."  
  
"Who cares about technicalities? Besides, you aren't anything like them," Selina said reassuringly.  
  
"I guess so," Sirius said with a scowl etched on his handsome face.  
  
The seventh years reached the door and Argus Filch checked them off of his list, peering into their faces intently, trying to make sure no one was leaving who shouldn't be.  
  
They walked across the grounds silently and when they entered the village of Hogsmeade, they all walked to a fountain behind the stores. They all just sat there silently, mulling over their thoughts, when an unwelcome voice entered.  
  
"Would you look at that? A mudblood and some mudblood lovers."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy. Anyway, you know the deal, read and review, the faster I'll update. Don't you love the cliffy. who could it possibly be? Send me your guesses and if you get it right, I'll let you pick the name of a character that I don't have the name for yet. Review!  
  
Moony2187 


	36. An Unfortunate Encounter part three

Author Note: CAPS stand for italics.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Lucius. How lovely to see you," he said sarcastically, extending his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me you mudblood lover," Lucius Malfoy said, stepping backwards.  
  
"What are you doing here Lucius?" Sirius said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello to my new cousin. It's absolutely a thrill to see you, especially in such FINE company," Lucius said delicately.  
  
James stood up and faced Lucius with Sirius. Remus did the same. Lucius smirked. "So you find company in Mudbloods and werewolves? Wow, I am disappointed to say that I am related to you."  
  
Remus didn't even flinch, but Selina stood up. "Shut your mouth. Remus may be a werewolf, but he is not a Death Eater."  
  
Lucius casually examined his nails and then looked up. "Oh, were you speaking to me? I ignore mudblood lovers." His face turned into a sneer. "Ahh, but not you. Selina Gloutonlouve if I'm not mistaken. You've filled out nicely." He said looking her up and down. "I know someone who is absolutely dying to see you. He would like to speak about your CONDITION."  
  
Selina gasped. "Wha- Who? How could anyone find out?"  
  
"Lets just say that he has his ways of extracting information."  
  
Remus stepped in front of Selina protectively. "Shut your mouth Malfoy. You have no right to talk to her like that."  
  
Lucius smirked again. "I will talk to her however I want. You mean they don't know? You are a freak of nature you know. How do you think they will act when you do finally tell them?"  
  
Selina started to cry. She turned into Remus for comfort. She placed her face to his chest and started to sob. Remus shot Lucius a look that could kill, and led Selina away from the group and back to Hogwarts, whispering soothing words to her. At that time, Lily and Amanda stood up.  
  
"The mudblood herself. You are pretty I must say, too bad you are a mudblood. I'm sure that my Lord could have many uses for you however." Lucius said silkily, reaching out and stroking her face.  
  
Lily slapped his hand away and slapped him across his face. Lucius's eyes turned to cold grey orbs, shining with malice. He reached out and backhanded Lily.  
  
Lily turned away, clutching her cheek in pain. She whipped out her wand, but James was ahead of her. "Stupefy!" Lucius fell to the ground, stunned. "Asshole." James muttered then turned to Lily. "Are you okay?" Lily just nodded silently.  
  
"That jerk!" Amanda said and kicked Lucius. "He should die!"  
  
"Dying would be too good for him," Lily muttered.  
  
"I can't believe that he would hit you Lily. I'm so sorry." Sirius said sincerely.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lily said. "I shouldn't have hit him to begin with."  
  
"Yes you should have. He had it coming. We should get back to the school." James said.  
  
"What do we do about this piece of filth?" Sirius asked, kicking Lucius in the stomach.  
  
"Just leave him there, under this. Condesatioe." James pointed his wand above Lucius and a storm cloud materialized. It started raining, right on top of Lucius.  
  
Sirius snickered. "No problem. Lets get going." He turned, took Amanda's hand and walked back up to the school, with Lily and James behind them.  
  
Author Note: Please review. Also, one of my friends (my editor, sort of) asked me how they had all been in the same house for seven years and didn't know each other. I wanted to avoid confusion, so I'll explain it here in case anyone has been wondering that as well. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter knew the 4 girls, but never really talked to them. They were too involved in themselves, and knew them pretty much by sight. They also liked to hang around with older people from other houses and older Gryffindors. They did know each other's names, but when they were on the Hogwarts express, school had been out and they just refreshed each other's memories. The only one James knew was Lily because he liked her. Sorry if I just confused you even more.  
  
Moony2187 


	37. Selina's Secret part one

Author Note: This has been a much anticipated chapter, I hope I don't disappoint you. You won't find out exactly what her secret is until the next part, but don't worry, it's already typed and if you review, I'll post it really soon!  
  
Sirius and Amanda were still walking ahead of Lily and James when Sirius suddenly stopped.  
  
James and Lily came up behind them. "What's up mate?" James asked.  
  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like Selina," Sirius said, listening closely.  
  
Lily strained her ears and sure enough, it sounded like Selina was talking. "Where do you think she is?"  
  
Sirius held up his hand to silence her and followed the sound. They ended up near the lake, very close to where James had asked Lily to be his girlfriend. They rounded a tree and Selina was sitting with Remus on the ground, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"But he's right! I'm a freak of nature. If Lily and Amanda found out, they wouldn't talk to me anymore and Sirius and James. It would be horrible! They would make fun of me and tell everyone! I should have just stayed in Greece with my family and fulfilled my duties!"  
  
"Selina, listen to me. You are NOT a freak of nature. You're talking to a werewolf, remember? And our friends will not shun you. That's ridiculous. They aren't like that at all, they still talk to me right?"  
  
"Yea, but Malfoy is right, I'm a freak! Only one person in the world can do this, and it just HAD to be me! Why is it me? I never did anything. Why my family?"  
  
Just then, Lily cleared her throat and stepped out from behind the tree, Amanda, James and Sirius following. "We heard you crying Selina. Are you okay?"  
  
Selina hurriedly wiped her eyes and looked away from Lily's eyes. "I'm fine, I wasn't crying. My allergies are acting up."  
  
Lily went and sat down to her best friend. Her emerald green eyes looked into Selina's piercing aquamarine eyes, as if she was peering into her soul. Selina looked away and started to tear up.  
  
"It's okay to cry you know. Are you upset about what Malfoy said?" Lily asked gently.  
  
Selina still wouldn't look at her, but she nodded.  
  
"Don't let him bother you. He is just scum who has no idea what he's talking about." James said.  
  
"Selina, he is just a bloody git, don't listen to one thing he says. He is nothing," Sirius said soothingly. Amanda nodded in affirmation.  
  
"That's really nice of you guys, but he is right. I am a freak."  
  
"No you aren't-" Lily started but Selina cut her off.  
  
"Yes I am. More than you can imagine. Only my family, Dumbledore and Remus know, but I'm going to tell you everything."  
  
Author Note: Hahaha. You better review or I won't update!  
  
Moony2187 


	38. Selina's Secret part two

Selina took a deep breath and began her story. "I'll start from the very beginning. Back, a really long time ago, even before the time of Godric Gryffindor and the other founders, there were no witches or wizards. No humans whatsoever, there were just gods. Each area of the world had it's own gods. Now, the areas are called countries and the gods are categorized by which country they presided over.  
  
"Well, once every 1,000 days, the gods of the world would hold a meeting. During one meeting, they decided to create humans. The world before humans was filled with animals and plants, but nothing else. Humans were created by Thor, the Norse God and they eventually spread all over the world. Some were given specific powers and some were not. The ones with the powers were the witches and wizards, and those without were muggles. Every witch or wizard today descends from those early magic makers, even muggleborns.  
  
"Enough about the creation of man, I'll get specific now. The second place humans went was Greece. That is where I am from originally. There were many Greek gods. Zeus, the supreme god, Poseidon, the god of the sea, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, and Selene, the goddess of the moon.  
  
"Well, as we all know, humans crave power. Some philosopher once said, 'There is no true happiness, there is only power,' and that is what many humans believe. So the greed of humans began to overcome them. The gods were able to control them to an extent, but humans wanted the god's powers. Humans declared war on the gods, and they battled for many years. The gods could have easily won, but they went easy. The humans were their children, so to speak, and they didn't want to destroy them.  
  
"Slowly, all of the time and work the gods had put in to making the world perfect for humans began to deteriorate. Humans were born into greed and that is all they knew. The humans became smart and began to reproduce quickly. After years and years, they humans had a tremendous army and they waged war on the gods. Gods cannot reproduce, in a manner of speaking. They can have offspring and transfer their power into the said child, but each god has one duty, and no more are needed.  
  
"Slowly, the humans began to win. They would track down one god at a time, killing them. Once a god is dead, that's it, no coming back. The gods were fearful. If they didn't destroy the human race, humans would destroy them. And if the gods were destroyed, the world, and everything in it, would cease to exist.  
  
"The gods began to die out. First went Hermes, the messenger god. Then Athena, goddess of strategy. Artemis, Poseidon, Apollo and Demeter. The humans just wouldn't stop. They needed power. They craved it and when they got some, they wanted more. The remaining gods didn't know what to do. They held a meeting and tried to discuss it. The only logical thing they could think of was to destroy the human race, but the remaining Greek gods wouldn't hear of it. They had worked so hard for it, and they didn't want to see it destroyed.  
  
"In Greece, way up in the mountains, there were outcasts. These were the people that were perfectly content as they were, they didn't need power to be happy. These were the people that the gods wanted to keep, but they couldn't just wipe out all of the bad humans, so they had to make a choice. The Greek gods kept the human race but they had a plan.  
  
"One night, the remaining gods of Greece visited the mountain and the 200 or so people who resided there. The humans were beside themselves with seeing these gods, but the gods had a job to do. They explained the predicament to the humans and the humans agreed to help. What the humans needed to do, was bear the god's children. That night, all of the gods 'got some' as you James, and you Sirius, would say. The male gods got female humans pregnant and the female gods got pregnant themselves. When it was almost three moths past that night, the female gods transferred the babies from inside of themselves into willing human females. The gods started working on their plan.  
  
"Exactly nine months after the fateful night with the humans, all of the babies were born. As soon as the last baby was born, the gods stood in a circle. Together, they chanted and then molded into one, surrendering their power and only serving as a watchful parent. The humans who craved power, realized their mistakes and became how the gods intended them to be, but the gods no longer existed. Instead, babies existed with the gods powers. When the gods sacrificed themselves and all of their power was surrendered, the power was transferred to the newly born babies.  
  
"These babies were humans, but they had special powers. Powers that normal witches and wizards could never have, not even those as powerful as Dumbledore. I'm sure you know some Greek mythology, so I won't go into the depth of who had what powers and whatnot, but with this power came problems. The first power-bearers had it since birth, but their children got it after. If the power-bearer did not have a baby of the same sex as them, by the time they were 21, the powers were wiped from their body and they would die, causing all of those who had come in contact with them to die as well. Not only that, but if the power was wiped from their body, the thing that they controlled with their power would not be under control, and the world would go crazy.  
  
"When the power-bearer did have a child by the time they were 21, the child was not given powers at birth. When the child turns 13, the power would be transferred to them and they would have it for the next 20 years. It was an ongoing cycle and it is still going on. Well, back thousands of years ago, on that fateful night when the gods sacrificed their powers, my great- grandmother was born.  
  
"She was named Selene, after her mother. Her mother had been Selene, the goddess of the moon. When Selene, my grandmother, was born, she had the powers to control the moon. She could cause it to shift behind clouds, control the tides and cause lunar and solar eclipses. When she was 19, she had a daughter, and when the daughter turned 13, the power was transferred to her. The cycle went on and on and all of my grandmother's had daughters and transferred the power.  
  
"Well, 17 years ago, 2 weeks before my mother's 21 birthday, she gave birth to a daughter, me. Then, 13 years later, I had power transferred to me, and I will have it for the next 17 years. It may be hard to believe, but I am the person who can control the moon. I can't make it a full or half moon or anything, but controlling the tides, shifting the moon behind clouds and the solar and lunar eclipses rest on my shoulders.  
  
"Unless I have a daughter within the next four years, the power will be wiped from my body, and everyone who has ever met me, will die. The world will cease to exist as we know it, with no one able to control the moon."  
  
Author Note: Did I disappoint you? Were you expecting that? Did you have absolutely no idea? Review! Next chapter, I'll put all of the clues that point to this.  
  
Moony2187 


	39. Selina's Secret part three

At that time, Selina took a deep breath and the tears that had been threatening to spill from her eyes started streaming down her face.  
  
"I understand completely if you don't want to talk to me ever again. Malfoy was right, I am a freak of nature. I'm sorry for not telling you." She looked down at her lap and avoided everyone's eyes.  
  
Remus took her in his lap and glared at them, as if daring them to say that they wouldn't talk to Selina anymore.  
  
Everyone was stunned silent, but James got his voice back first. "So unless you have a daughter in the next four years, we'll all die and the world will get really messed up?"  
  
Selina nodded glumly.  
  
"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Remus, Selina, go to their common room, get it on! Make babies! I don't want to die!" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
Selina smiled and wiped her eyes. "You guys don't hate me?"  
  
Lily sat down next to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't be stupid. Of course we don't hate you!"  
  
Amanda cleared her throat. "Anybody have any other secrets they would care to share?"  
  
Everyone laughed and James and Sirius looked at each other questioningly. "Well, Sirius and I are animagus, but I don't know if that is a secret really, more of an ability." James said.  
  
"I want to be an animagus," Amanda said dreamily.  
  
"I'll teach you sometime," Sirius said and then turned to Selina. "So how exactly does this power of yours work? It seems pretty brilliant."  
  
Selina turned to him. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone, I'm sorry. Not even Dumbledore knows exactly how I do it. If I tell anyone, then the power can be corrupted. I don't know how exactly, but that's what my mother told me. Mother knows best," she said the last part in an annoyingly high voice.  
  
Everyone started laughing again. "That is such a cool ability. I wish I could do it," Amanda said longingly.  
  
"No, you don't," Selina said firmly. "You pretty much have the fate of the world resting on your sex life. Though you might not mind, I do. As horrible as it sounds, I don't want to just have sex to save the world, I want to get married and love the person if I'm going to have a family with him."  
  
Sirius quirked his eyebrows at Remus and Remus shot him a death glare.  
  
"Well hopefully you'll realize who you love sooner rather than later." Lily said reassuring the distraught girl.  
  
Just then, something caught their sight. A phoenix was flying towards them. Upon closer inspection, Lily saw that it was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. It came to rest on James shoulder and James took a piece of paper out of its mouth.  
  
He opened the paper, and on it, it said:  
  
***James and Lily, I need you to come to my office immediately. This is urgent. Albus Dumbledore***  
  
James handed the note to Lily and stood up. "We'll be back later," he said and started walking briskly towards the castle, Lily at his side.  
  
Author Note: Hmm, what else could be wrong? Send me your guesses! Please review!  
  
Here are all of the clues to Selina's Secret:  
  
Obviously, in the first chapter when she introduces herself, her name is a huge clue. Selina is a different spelling of Selene and Gloutonlouve means wolfish wolf and I just wanted to have her connected to Remus and her being able to help him kind of. The book she was reading, Werewolves, The History of these Friendly, Fearsome Foes. She was reading up on werewolves because she and Remus had something going on that no one knew about. They had been seeing each other since 5th year, but no one knew. She was drawn to him because he was a werewolf, but she didn't know it until the middle of their 6th year, but that is just back story. When Selina and Mrs. Potter are talking, she said there are things that she can do to help Remus with his condition. She never elaborates and she isn't talking about sex, like James thought she was. The Christmas gift that Selina gave Remus was some moon sand. You'll find out it's significance later, but until then, just consider it a clue to her ability. And Remus did know about her ability, but he doesn't know exactly how the bracelet works. She said that getting the moon sand was considered a 'family business,' so that is another clue. When Lily and James found out about Cedric Diggory, and then told their friends, Selina left to go talk to Dumbledore about something. What do you think it could've been about? Obviously everything that Lucius Malfoy said was a clue.  
  
I doubt anyone could've figured it out because the entire legend is entirely fictional and the only factual things are the gods names and what they were the gods and goddess of and where they were from. Also, if you are religious, I didn't mean to offend anyone with my legend thing. Sorry if I did offend you!  
  
Moony2187 


	40. Located part one

Lily and James walked through the castle at a fast pace and didn't slow down. They passed Peter and Marissa coming out of the dungeon's, but didn't stop to chat.  
  
When they reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance, James realized that he didn't know the password. He tried the old password, "Sugar Quill," but it didn't work.  
  
"Damn! What could it be? Fizzing Whizbee?" James ventured. The gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Chocolate Frog?" Lily tried, but the gargoyle still didn't spring to life and step aside.  
  
"Cauldron cake?"  
  
"Treacle Tart?"  
  
"Licorice Wand?"  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"  
  
"Why didn't he tell us the new password?" James asked, irritated as he kicked the statue. He stubbed his toe and started jumping up and down on one foot. "Mother- This hurts!"  
  
"Maybe we should try muggle candies?" Lily asked. James just looked at her bewildered, so she giggled and started naming off muggle candies. "Nutella? Snickers? Milky Way? Kitkat? Umm, Cadbury Eggs? Candy Canes? Warheads?"  
  
The statue sprung to life and stepped aside, glaring at James as they passed. "That's so funny that he picked warheads. Those candies are foul."  
  
When they reached the door of Dumbledore's office, James didn't even pause to knock. He pushed the door open, Lily at his heels and peered into the room.  
  
Amos Diggory, Amy Abbott, Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory and Professor Dumbledore were waiting in comfy chairs.  
  
Upon entrance, Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes were grim. "Hello Lily, James. I'm glad you could come. Please sit. I'm pleased to inform all of you that Cedric Diggory as been found."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N Read and Review... Please!  
  
Moony2187 


	41. Located part two

Amy Abbot let out a squeal of excitement. "Really? Where was he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" When Dumbledore didn't answer, Amy said, a bit hysterically, "Is he okay?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. "Amy, I'm sorry. He is alive, but he is in St. Mungo's. We aren't sure exactly what is wrong with him yet."  
  
"What do you mean? Is my baby okay?" Mrs. Diggory said in a shrill voice.  
  
"That's why I called James and Lily here. I would like both of you to inform the school tonight of Cedric's return, and I will accompany the three of you to St. Mungo's to visit Cedric." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Just then, a head popped up in Professor Dumbledore's fireplace. It was a portly women wearing a lime green robe. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked into the room.  
  
"Healer Marter. Do you have news of Mr. Diggory's condition?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Would you like to come in, or would you prefer I tell you here?" she asked, looking around the room hesitantly.  
  
"Here is fine. These are his parents," Dumbledore said, indicating to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Healer Marter said. "Currently, Cedric is stabilized, but from the tests we've conducted, he has been subjected to the Cruciatus curse, many times."  
  
Mrs. Diggory let out a gasp of horror and exclaimed, "My poor baby!" and began to sob into Mr. Diggory's chest.  
  
Healer Marter let out a sigh. "That's not all, is it Marie?" Dumbledore asked somberly.  
  
She nodded her head. "Mr. Diggory has also appeared to lost all mobility from his chest down. Currently, he is a comatose state. We don't dare try anything on him while he is unaware."  
  
All of the females in the room had tears streaming down their faces. Mr. Diggory looked shocked.  
  
"Is he going to wake up?" Amy asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"We believe so, but we don't know his mental state," Healer Marter said. "Since he is stabilized, he can have visitors. I'm going to check on him again. Visiting hours are over at 9 PM, feel free to come by any time." With that, the Healer's face disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Diggory stood up. "Let's go see my poor baby," she said tearfully. She walked over to the fireplace and before anyone could stop her, took a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the grate, stepped in and proclaimed, "St. Mungo's Hospital!" She was swept up into the fireplace with a whoosh of green flames.  
  
Amy stood up and followed the suit, shortly thereafter followed by Mr. Diggory. Dumbledore, James and Lily were the only three left in the room.  
  
"Would you two like to see your fellow classmate?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
James nodded somberly, and Lily took a handful of Floo Powder and followed Amy's suit by not saying anything. James went next, followed by Dumbledore.  
  
They had entered the Floo room at the hospital and exited into the waiting room. Mrs. Diggory and Amy were already gone, but Mr. Diggory was waiting for Dumbledore at the reception desk.  
  
"I need to contact Amos, but I thought I'd tell you that Cedric is on the fourth floor. We'll both be up shortly."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Mr. Diggory apparated away. The three of them walked up to the fourth floor and saw Healer Marter in person.  
  
"Hello Marie. Which room is Mr. Diggory's?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
""Oh, hello Albus. Last door on the right. When you see him, please don't act surprised. We resorted to muggle methods. There is something else wrong, but we can't pinpoint it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Lily and James to walk ahead of him. When they reached the room, James pushed open the door.  
  
Lily let out a gasp of surprise. Cedric was hooked up to countless muggle machines. She recognized one as a muggle life support system. One was a cardio monitor and he had two IV's injected into his arm. His head was heavily bandaged. What made Lily gasp however, was the body cast that went from his chest, all the way down to his feet.  
  
"She wasn't kidding when she said this was bad," James muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Mrs. Diggory was sobbing again, and Amy was sitting on the bed, prodding Cedric, trying to wake him up.  
  
Lily gasped again and dashed out of the room. James went after her.  
  
She was sitting a few doors down, in a chair for guests to sit in while they wait. She was sobbing. James walked over to her and wordlessly put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lily leaned into his embrace and sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, "I can't believe people would willingly do that to another human being. Cedric- He was a pureblood! And now he's just-" she trailed off uncertainly and dissolved in another wave of sobs.  
  
"Lily, don't worry. He's going to wake up and he'll be okay. We'll destroy Voldemort and everything will be like it was before," James said in a soothing voice.  
  
"He needs to be stopped. I'll do anything I can to stop him," Lily said with new resolve.  
  
Just then, Mr. Diggory and Amos Diggory, Cedric's older brother entered the hall.  
  
James pointed to the room that everyone was in and Mr. Diggory waved to them in thanks.  
  
"Lily, let's go back to Hogwarts. We don't need to be here," James suggested.  
  
Lily nodded and stood up. "Should we tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, he'll know," James said as he shook his head. "We need to go back downstairs and use the fireplace." Lily nodded mutely and followed after him, not paying attention to where she was going.  
  
She was in a daze. She still couldn't believe that someone would inflict that type of pain upon someone as nice as Cedric.  
  
When they reached the main floor, James thrust a handful of Floo powder into Lily's hand and pushed her into the fireplace. Lily threw down the powder, shouted, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," and was sucked into the chimney. 


	42. Located part three

When Lily landed back in Professor Dumbledore's office with James trailing shortly behind her, she was still in a state of shock.  
  
"I- Wha? How could anyone do that to another human being?" Lily asked quietly, avoiding James' eyes.  
  
"I have no idea. It's cruel and no one deserves it." James said.  
  
Lily nodded, her eyes welling up with unshed tears yet again. James caught sight of this and pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. She started crying quietly into his shoulders and they just stood there for a few moments in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Lily pulled away and took the handkerchief that James was holding out to her. She wiped her eyes and with a determined glint in her eye said, "Well, this gives us another reason to destroy Voldemort. If he is injuring innocent people, people who we know and have known for years, he must be stopped."  
  
James nodded resignedly and looked at his watch. "We need to get down to the Great Hall and tell everyone the news."  
  
Lily looked at her watch as well and gasped. "Oh my, we need to hurry!" She bolted out of the door with James on her heels. They were running down the corridor when Lily ran headlong into Professor Domroy.  
  
Lily almost fell to the ground, but James managed to catch her. Professor Domroy seemed untouched, but had a unpleasant look on his face.  
  
"Well well. What is this? The Head Boy and Girl playing tag in the corridor? I think I should subtract 50 points from Gryffindor for breaking school rules and then another 50 for Ms. Evans' clumsiness," he sneered.  
  
"Please sir," Lily said breathlessly. "We just returned from St. Mungo's and we need to inform the rest of the school."  
  
"Oh yes," Professor Domroy sneered yet again. "The good news of Mr. Diggory's untimely return," he said scathingly.  
  
"It's great that Cedric was finally found," James said hotly. "And its wonderful that he is alive."  
  
Professor Domroy's lip curled up in disgust. "If that is how you view it, only a strong Imperio will change your mind, and I don't intend on casting that on you, yet." He added as an afterthought.  
  
James set Lily upright and moved towards Professor Domroy. "Is there something you would like to say, professor?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm on his last word.  
  
"No Potter, I believe I've said enough. Scurry away now. You don't want to keep the school in suspense." With that, Professor Domroy turned and stalked off towards his office, his robes swishing out behind him.  
  
Lily took James hand and led him to the Great Hall. Everyone had already tucked in, but Lily went straight to the Head Table. She went up to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted us to inform the school of the return of Cedric Diggory, Professor. Would now be a good time?" Lily asked.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Ms. Evans. This is the perfect time, you will have everyone's attention." She stood up and tapped her glass with her fork. "Excuse me, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter have some news. Please give them your undivided attention." She sat back down and motioned for Lily to speak.  
  
Lily looked at James, who smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath and began. "We have some good news regarding Cedric Diggory. He has been found."  
  
The Hufflepuff table let out cry of triumph, clearly happy that their housemate had been found. Most members of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table joined in as well. The Slytherin's just glared at the people cheering.  
  
"However, he is currently incapacitated and is residing in St. Mungo's. At this time, Healers are unsure as to his condition."  
  
"With that said," James continued, "we are looking for information. If you know anything that might have happened to Cedric, please don't hesitate to speak to Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lily, or myself."  
  
James and Lily stepped off of the teacher platform and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius. Peter and Marissa were speaking in hushed tones, but no one noticed.  
  
"Amy is bound to be happier," Selina said quietly. "And right before Easter too! What luck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: I realize that all of my faithful readers probably want to kill me for not updating in practically forever and I apologize! I lost my muse, but as luck would have it, she found me at one o'clock in the morning on Wednesday April 7, 2004. Lucky me! Also, I just posted like 3 news stories. If you happen to be a Draco.Hermione fan, you'd probably like them. Even if you don't like DHr stories, All This Over Coffee is pretty funny! Enough shameless promoting... only 8 total chapters left (which results to 24 little chapters...)  
  
P.S. Whoever said that they want more sex... just wait until the next 3 chapters come out... Easter/Spring break!  
  
Moony2187 


	43. Easter part one

That night in the Gryffindor common room, there was a subdued party going on. Sirius and James had nicked bottles of butterbeer from the kitchens and now everyone was sitting around morosely, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
When Sirius and James had entered and handed out the butterbeers, James stood up and said, "A toast. To Cedric Diggory. May he have a quick and thorough recovery." With that James held up his glass and murmured, "Cedric Diggory."  
  
All of the students in the common room followed the suit. After that, James sat down in front of the fire with his friends. They looked oddly foreboding, their shadows casting eerie shapes against the crimson wall.  
  
Lily was looking so morbid, no one dared get near her. She was staring into the depths of the fire, completely oblivious to everything going on around her.  
  
Students began to slowly filter up the stairs, wishing the eight of them goodnight before retiring to their respected dormitories.  
  
Around midnight, only James, Lily, Sirius, Amanda, Remus and Selina were in the common room. Marissa and Peter had left about two hours previous without a word. Nobody was saying anything to each other, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Amanda and Sirius did not have their tongues down each others throats and were sitting side by side on the couch, Amanda's head resting on Sirius' shoulder. James was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Lily who was residing in the armchair. Selina and Remus were sitting on the floor, leaning their backs against the couch.  
  
Tentatively, Sirius cleared his throat. "So, what do you reckon? Do you think Diggory is going to pull through this?"  
  
"Why ask us?" Selina asked monotonously.  
  
"James and Lily saw him. What do you think?" Remus answered for him.  
  
"Well, from what I saw, it was pretty bad. I don't doubt the Healers at St. Mungo's, so I think that he will pull through this. What do you think Lily?" James said.  
  
"What?" Lily tore her gaze away from the burning log she had been staring at for the past hour. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about Cedric."  
  
"That what we are talking about. Do you think he'll pull through this?" Remus intoned.  
  
"Merlin, I hope so. No one deserves to be in that condition for doing nothing wrong. Hell, no one deserves to be in that position period. But if he doesn't, I don't know what Amy would do. She loves him so much. They've been dating since when? The first Hogsmeade visit?"  
  
They all laughed weakly. "Yea, that sounds about right. They are fiercely loyal to each other, Hufflepuffs through and through." Amanda said quietly.  
  
"Well Diggory had to be pretty strong to live through an attack like that, so I'm sure he'll be up and around by the time N.E.W.T.s roll around," said James.  
  
"Well, lets talk about something else. I feel really morbid and this is a touchy subject. We should just drop it," Selina uttered.  
  
Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "Well, what are you guys doing over Easter break?"  
  
"I don't know, what are we doing James?" Lily asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Sorry it took forever to update! Went on vacation and I spent time with my month old baby brother so I didn't have time to update. Next chapter is going to get pretty interesting...  
  
Moony2187 


End file.
